Harry Potter und der Fluch der Liebe
by 0oHermineo0
Summary: Harry Ron und Hermine haben seit 2 Jahren die SChule beendet und sind zusammen mit Ginny in eine Wg gezogen. sie haben vor kurzem Voldemort vernichtet, jedoch ist etwas schreckliches geschehen...bitte lesen!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Harry stand am Fenster der Küche und starrte hinaus. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Ron von der Arbeit wiederkam und ihm auf dem Gartenweg zuwinkte. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Haustür und Ron rief „Harry, Mine ich bin wieder da!"

Hermine kam die Treppe heruntergerannt und umarmte ihren Freund.

„Hey Schatz, wie wars denn so?"

Ron küsste sie zärtlich und antwortete „ Ach, ziemlich ruhig, musste nur eine Hausdurchsuchung machen, deshalb bin ich jetzt schon hier."

Ron hatte den Job seines Vaters im Ministerium übernommen, da der befördert worden war.

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche. Ron warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu angesichts des immer noch aus dem Fenster starrenden Harrys, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ron winkte sie zu sich und flüsterte „Komm wir gehen noch etwas in den Garten, er braucht noch Zeit für sich."

Hermine warf Harry noch einen sorgevollen Blick zu, und ging dann Ron hinterher in den Garten.

In Harry Kopf spielte sich währenddessen immer die selbe Szene ab, wie in einem Kino:

Feedback

Harry schaute Voldemort gehässig an. „ So Tom...lass es uns zuende bringen. Deine Horcruxe sind zerstört und deine ach so treuen Leute können dir nicht mehr helfen."

Und er wies auf die vielen Todesser die teilweise bewusstlos, teilweise aber auch tot auf dem Boden der großen Lichtung lagen. Doch Voldemort antwortete ebenso gehässig „Ja, dass stimmt, doch deine Freunde ebenso wenig, dank dieser tollen Schutzmauer, die du um uns gelegt hast."

Das war richtig, wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man, dass sich ein golden schimmernder Kreis um Harry und Voldemort gezogen hatte. Harry schaute sich kurz um. Dort hinten war Hermine, sie half Ron der eine große Platzwunde am Kopf hatte. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall zogen den Todessern die Masken herunter und schrieben alle Namen auf ein mittlerweile langes Pergament. Danach fesselten sie die Todesser. Rechts von Harry standen Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Arthur Weasley und schauten dem Geschehen im inneren des Kreises zu. Fred und George hielten ihm die ausgestreckten Daumen hin und grinsten. Und dort war Lupin, er stütze die am Bein schwer verletzte Tonks und sah ebenfalls gespannt zu ihm hin. Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und Harry grinste kurz zurück. Doch wo war Ginny? Harry Herz begann zu rasen. Vor ein Paar Minuten war die angehende Heilerin noch bei den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens gewesen und hatte den Verletzten geholfen! Da sah er einen roten Schimmer hinter dem Rücken Arthurs und Ginnys Kopf spähte hinter dem Rücken ihres Vaters hervor. Ihr Vater wollte wohl nicht glauben, dass Voldemort Harrys Liebe zu Ginny nicht mitbekommen hatte, obwohl sie nur kurz zusammen waren, dann aber Harry Ginny nicht gefährden wollte und sie so bat, zu warten. Sie hatte ihn verstanden und feierlich gesagt, sie werde warten, bis der Tag gekommen sei. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie Monate gebraucht hatte, um genau das einzusehen.

Die Stimme Voldemorts riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Komm Potter, und sterbe aufrecht wie dein Vater. Wie magst du es, kurz und schmerzlos, oder lang und schmerzvoll?" fragte mit einem teuflischem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Diesen Moment nützte Harry und er begann den Kampf. In den nächsten fünf Minuten konnte keiner der Anwesenden sagen, wer gerade einen Fluch sprach, es flogen Lichtblitze in allen Farben durch die Luft, die einzigen die man zuordnen konnte, waren die grünen Avada Kedavra Flüche, die alle von Voldemort kamen. Harry hatte gut trainiert in den vergangenen drei Jahren, und so wich er fast jedem fluch geschickt aus. Dann herrschte eine kurze Pause in der beide etwas verschnaufen mussten. „Du bist besser geworden, aber keiner ist so gut wie ich!" zischte Voldemort. Da zwitscherte ein einsamer Vogel, den die vielen Lichtblitze noch nicht verjagt hatten, ein Lied und Voldemort sah sich um. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Harry und er rief „Sectusempra!"

Voldemort wurde nach hinten geschleudert und hatte eine große, tiefe Wunde im Rücken. Harry schritt auf ihn zu. „Tom, du bist ein Dummkopf. Hat dir den keiner gesagt, das man seinem Feind niemals den Rücken zukehren sollte? Nun, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Hiermit räche ich meine Eltern, Cedric Diggory und noch viele andere, die durch dich gestorben sind." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Voldemort und schrie dann, erfüllt von Hass und Trauer „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz sauste auf Voldemort zu, und traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Ihn seinem Gesicht sah man den Schock, dann sankt er tot in sich zusammen. In dem Moment brach die Mauer, und jemand kam auf ihn zugerannt.

Alle anderen standen mit offenen Mündern da, sie hatten nie gedacht, dass Harry so mächtig sein konnte, diesen Fluch auszusprechen. Hermine drückte Rons Hand, Lupin drückte Tonks und Professor Dumbledore wisperte „Beim Merlin, das er so einen Hass hegt..."

Inzwischen hatte die Person Harry erreicht, und sie fiel in seine Arme. Es war Ginny. „Harry du hast es geschafft, er ist tot!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er hielt sie etwas von sich weg und sah sie an. „Ja Ginny, die Zeit des Wartens ist vorbei." Er kam ihr immer näher, und dann endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Die anderen wussten, wie sehr die beiden auf genau diesen Moment gewartet hatten, und keiner wollte sie stören. Da sie aber alle zu den beiden sahen, bemerkte niemand, dass Voldemort sich noch einmal regte, seinen Zauberstab hob, und etwas murmelte. Dann viel er zurück, und war entgültig tot. Erst der Lichtblitz der auf Ginny zukam schreckte die Leute auf. Sie schrieen laut, doch Harry und Ginny waren zu beschäftigt, sie hörten sie nicht. Als der Lichtblitz Ginny traf, lösten sie sich. Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Ginny wurde immer blasser, sie sah ihn erschrocken an, dann war sie ganz weg. Er starrte auf die Stelle, an der Ginny noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, dann wurde es um ihn herum schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Tage später war er im Mungos wiederaufgewacht. Alle trauerten um Ginny, doch sie merkten dass es Harry fast zeriss, sie verloren zu haben.

Feedback ende

Harry schlug mit der Hand auf das Fensterbrett. „Verdammt, ich will es nicht mehr sehen. Warum gerade sie? Warum?" Er sank in sich zusammen. Es machte ihn einfach nur fertig, er hatte sich deshalb von ihr getrennt, damit genau das nicht geschah, er sollte ihm nicht noch jemanden nehmen, den er von ganzem Herzen liebte, und trotzdem hatte er sie verloren. „Komm zurück Ginny, bitte!" Er wandte sich um und ging auf sein Zimmer.

Inzwischen hatten Ron und Hermine den Garten zweimal durchquert. „Meinst du wir können wieder rein?" fragte Hermine. „Weiß ich nicht, Ginny ist jetzt 3 Monate...fort..." er räusperte sich „Ich hoffe er kommt irgendwann darüber hinweg." Seufzte Hermine. „Mine, ich verstehe ihn. Schau, deshalb hat er sich von ihr getrennt, und trotzdem nimmt er sie ihm weg!"

„Ich weiß, er tut mir einfach nur Leid, er kann es nicht haben wenn wir uns küssen oder so, merkst du wie er sehnsüchtig in die Ferne schaut? Wie er dann innerlich zusammenbricht? In seinen Augen ist..." „Nichts mehr, nur noch Trauer, ich weiß Schatz." beendete Ron ihren Satz. Er sah sie an, ihre Wangen waren nass und sie weinte. „Ron, es ist so unfair. Er hat soviel verloren, wir können glücklich sein, und er leidet! Es kommt mir manchmal falsch vor, das andere Leute glücklich sein können!" Ron küsste sie sanft „Hey, komm beruhig dich, ich weiß das auch, aber wir können nichts mehr ändern! Ginny ist noch nicht verloren, wir wissen nicht wo sie ist! Sie kann noch leben!" „Ron, erzähl keinen Stuss, denk doch mal, was Dumbledore uns erzählt hat, als wir bei ihm waren!

Ron wusste es noch:

Feedback

Ron, Hermine und die Weasleys waren zu Dumbledore ins Büro gebeten worden, nachdem Harry wieder erwacht war. Er empfing sie freundlich und sprach dann „Auch ich finde es schrecklich, was mit Ginny passiert ist" bei diesen Worten schluchzte Molly auf, ihr Mann nahm sie fest in den Arm, „aber dennoch kann ich mir nicht erklären, was dort geschehen ist, da ich noch nie von einem Fluch gehört habe, der so wirkt. Vielleicht war es auch der Todesfluch, und die Liebe, die wohl durch dich Harry und Ginny gegangen ist, hat irgendetwas bewirkt, allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, was. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ginny jetzt tot ist, oder ob sie nur...na ja, wie soll ich sagen...an einem anderen Ort ist, und irgendwann wieder zurückkehrt! Ich hoffe natürlich sehr, das genau das geschieht, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Harry meldete sich zu Wort: „Wie kann es sein, das er noch lebte, und nicht tot war, nachdem ich ihn, ja, sozusagen getötet habe?"

„Gute Frage Harry, ich schätze, er hat den Tod schon so oft mitbekommen, diesen Fluch schon so oft gesprochen, dass er nicht sofort tot war, obwohl ich das bei dem Fluch, den du auf ihn geworfen hast, sehr verwunderlich finde. Also so einen starken Avada Kedavra habe ich noch nie gesehen!" antwortete Dumbledore, nach dem er einige Zeit überlegt hatte. „Was hast du gefühlt, als du den Fluch gesprochen hast?"

„Was ich gefühlt habe? Zuerst Hass, dann Wut, und schließlich nur noch Trauer." Flüsterte Harry.

„Genau das konnte Voldemort nie, er konnte beim töten nie Trauer empfinden." Sagte Dumbledore. Danach waren sie alle nachhause gegangen, und Harry hatte sich Tagelang in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen, bevor er irgendwann wieder zur Arbeit gegangen war. Doch er lebte nur noch, um die Tage auszufüllen, die ansonsten leer wären.

Feedback ende


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Ron und Hermine gingen wieder ins Haus. „Harry?" rief Ron. "Ich bin oben, ich komme zum Essen, ich muss noch was für die Arbeit tun!"

Harry war ein Auror, doch hatte er seit Voldemorts Sturz nicht mehr viel zu tun, da kaum noch Todesser lebten, und diese machten keine Probleme, sie trauten sich nicht ohne ihren Lord. Also musste Harry meistens am Schreibtisch in seinem Büro sitzen und irgendwelchen Papierkram erledigen. Da man dies aber auch zuhause tun konnte, nahm er sich die Sachen meistens mit nach Hause, da es dort viel gemütlicher war.

Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sich alle im Esszimmer. Diesmal ging es etwas lustiger zu als sonst, da Harry so nebenbei erzählte, er habe Malfoy Junior nach Askaban gebracht. Ron erschrak sich so, das er den Rotwein quer über den Tisch genau in Harrys Gesicht prustete. „Du hast was? Malfoy gefangen? Und das erzählst du uns so einfach? Das ist doch ein Erfolg, den muss man...oh sorry Harry, das wollte ich nicht!" „Schon gut Ron, ist nicht schlimm." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war sein Gesicht wieder sauber. Auch Hermine war sprachlos. „Man Harry, das muss doch ein Gefühl gewesen sein! Diesen alten Schleimbeutel endlich zu haben!" Rons Miene war jetzt total verzerrt. So kannte er seine Mine ja gar nicht! „Mine, du hast immer gesagt, man soll Leute nicht beleidigen!" „Ach Ron, das ist doch Quatsch, bei manchen Personen muss das halt sein." Und sie grinste verschwörerisch.

Um elf Uhr gingen sie dann doch alle zu Bett, da Ron am nächsten Morgen um sechs, Harry um sieben und Hermine um halb acht aufstehen mussten.

Sie gingen an den mittlerweile zwei Gästezimmern vorbei, von denen eins noch voll eingerichtet war. Es war das von Ginny. Keiner wollte es ausräumen, und Hermine putze es bei jedem Hausputz mit. Das andere Zimmer war das von Hermine. Sie war aber jetzt mit Ron zusammen in einen Raum gezogen.

Am nächsten Morgen, Ron war schon weg, und Harry stand nur in Boxershorts im Bad und rasierte sich, hörte er plötzlich wie die Tür von Hermines und Rons Schlafzimmer aufging und jemand über den Flur rannte. Kurz darauf flog die Badezimmertür auf, Hermine kam herein. Sie rannte zum Klo und übergab sich. Harry strich ihr über den Rücken und redete ihr gut zu. Was konnte mit ihr sein? Gestern war sie noch putzmunter gewesen? Sollte er einen Heiler holen? Doch Hermine war schon fertig, sie zog ab, wankte zum Waschbecken und wusch sich den Mund. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry um, der sie besorgt anschaute. „Mine, was ist los, soll ich einen Heiler holen? Geht es dir besser?" „Ich weiß auch nicht, ich bin aufgewacht, und auf einmal wurde mir total schlecht! Aber es geht schon wieder." Und tatsächlich, Hermine bekam langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht. „Okay, wenn du meinst...gehst du trotzdem zur Arbeit?" „Ja, ich denke schon, mir geht es echt wieder besser." „Das ist schön, aber ich muss jetzt los, ich werde schon heute Mittag kommen, ich denke es gibt sowieso nichts zu tun." Harry verschwand, und Hermine machte sich keine weiteren Gedanke um den Vorfall am Morgen. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, bei dem sich schon ein Gedanke im Kopf gebildet hatte. Er verursachte ein grinsen in seinem Gesicht, und sein Kollege Ralph McCane wunderte sich wieso er auf einmal so gut drauf war.

Der Tag verlief genauso ereignislos wie die letzten, mit der Ausnahme das eine der Schuleulen von Hogwarts auftauchte und bekannt gab, wann das nächste Treffen des Orden stattfinden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Harry wissen ob sich sein Verdacht bestätigen würde. Er öffnete vorsorglich Hermines Tür und die des Badezimmers und holte den Trank, den er gestern bei der Heilerin Mrs. Munk geholt hatte. Er hörte wie Hermine aufwachte ( ein sehr lautes gähnen war zu hören ), und wie sie dann wieder auf das Bad zu stürzte. Harry öffnete den Klodeckel und wartete ab, bis Hermine da war. Und tatsächlich, wieder übergab sie sich, und wankte dann zum Waschbecken. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah sie allerdings mal wieder überhaupt nicht krankt aus.

Harry winkte sie auf den Badewannenrand und kniete sich vor sie hin. „Mine, hör mir mal zu. Ich möchte das du diesen Trank nimmst, er zeigt auch nur, was mit dir los ist." Er gab ihr die Flasche. „Ich habe da eine Vermutung" und wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Hermine guckte misstrauisch. „Harry, mir fehlt nichts, es geht mir schon wieder gut!" „Genau das ist es ja. Nimm den Trank, es passiert schon nichts."

Hermine nahm das Fläschchen, zog mit einem leisen „Plopp" den Korken raus, und trank. Dann sah Harry verwundert an, der gerade ein Stück Pergament in der Hand hielt. „Harry was...?"

Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin auf das Pergament. Plötzlich färbte das ganze Pergament grün. „Mine, sag nicht, du als Heilerin weißt nicht, was ich gerade mit dir gemacht habe, und was dabei herausgekommen ist!" sagte Harry schmunzelnd. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von erstaunt zu fröhlich und dann zu strahlend. „Harry, bin ich...schwanger?"

„Tja Mine...dieser Test ist sehr ungenau...also ich weiß nicht recht, ist das jetzt Rot oder Grün?" witzelte Harry. „Also ich würde..." doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine war ihm um den Hals gefallen. „Harry, ich bekomme ein Kind, und Ron wird Vater! Ich...und Ron! Wenn ich da an unsere ersten Schuljahre denke..." „Hör auf, ich bekomme einen Lachanfall!" rief Harry, der sich schon den Bauch hielt. „Die ganze Schule wusste das ihr verknallt seid, nur ihr beiden Streithälse habt es nicht kapiert! Aber trotzdem herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich freue mich für euch!" „Harry, mach keine Scherze! Aber wie soll ich es Ron sagen?" sie sah ihn fragend an. „Das ist deine Sache, aber ich möchte dabei sein, bitte...dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht...kann man sich ja nicht entgehen lassen...meinst du Fred und George ?" doch weiter kam er nicht, da er ein nasses Handtuch mitten ins Gesicht bekam. „Mine, ich muss zur Arbeit, tschau!" und lachend lief er aus dem Bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Hermine saß immer noch im Bad...und dachte. „Was wenn Ron sich nicht freut? Oder wenn unser Kind krank ist? Oder ich gar nicht schwanger bin? Oh Merlin!" natürlich war sie einfach nur durcheinander, aber was da in ihrem Kopf rumspukte...

„Schluss jetzt Hermine, denk nicht so ein Schwachsinn! Ron wird sich freuen, er hat schon immer erzählt, wie sehr er sich über Kinder freuen würde, und wie süß Kinder doch seien!" doch eine kleine stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte „Was wenn das nur gespielt war?"

Hermine beschloss, einfach nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Nun überlegte sie, wie sie es Ron sagen konnte. „Einfach nur Schatz, hör mal zu, wir werden Eltern? Nein, das ist zu direkt. Oder soll ich einfach warten, bis ich dicker werde? Nein, das ist gemein. Ach, mal schauen. Oder ich sage einfach, hey Ron, wie findest du denn diese Babybettchen. Meinst du man könnte es nehmen? Obwohl, ich glaube, er wird dann stundenlang nichts mehr sagen können."

In ihren Gedanken versunken begann Hermine das Mittagessen zu kochen, Harry wollte um eins kommen, und Ron wusste nicht genau, wann er kommen würde. Sie dachte gerade darüber nach, ob ihr altes Zimmer als Babyzimmer wohl gut genug war, deshalb merkte sie nicht, das sich die Haustür öffnete und Ron in die Küche kam. Als er sie dann von hinten umarmte erschrak sie. „Hey Mine, ich bins nur. Na wie geht's dir so?" fragte er und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken. Sie entspannte sich wieder. „Mir geht's gut und dir? Wie war die...?" doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ron hatte sie herumgedreht, so das sie ihn ansah. Sie versank in seinen Augen. Er zog sie noch näher heran und küsste sie, zuerst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Sie waren so beschäftigt, das sie gar nicht merkten, dass Harry in der Tür stand und amüsiert lächelte. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch schien es ihm etwas zu lange. „Hey ihr beiden, wenn ihr nicht langsam aufhört, sterbt ihr noch an Sauerstoffmangel!" erschrocken fuhren Ron und Hermine auseinander. Ron lief rot an. Er fragte „Wie lange stehst du denn schon hier?" „Och, noch nicht soo lange...aber ich habe noch bemerkt, wie die Farbe des Essens langsam von gesund zu braun überwechselte." Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus. „Merlin, das Essen!" sie wandte sich um und versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

Harry und Ron deckten inzwischen den Tisch. Zehn Minuten später saßen sie und Ron warf gierige Blicke auf den Braten, der in der Mitte stand. „Nun fangt schon an!" grinste Hermine, und sie stürzten sich auf das Essen.

Nach einer halben Stunde lehnte sich auch Ron zurück. „Puh, jetzt bin ich aber satt!" stöhnte er. „Na endlich!" antworteten Hermine und Harry zu selben Zeit, sahen sich an und musste losprusten. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas über den Fall, den Ron zurzeit behandelte, doch schließlich verabschiedete Harry sich. „Ich muss noch mal was aus dem Ministerium holen." Er stand auf, brachte sein Geschirr an die Spüle und ging zur Tür. Im vorbeigehen flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr. „Sags ihm, oder ich mach das! Und vergiss nicht ein Foto zu machen!" dann grinste er noch ein mal Ron zu, der ihn verwundert ansah und verschwand. „Was war das denn gerade?" fragte er, sichtlich verwirrt. „Ach, nichts, er...hat mich nur noch mal an etwas erinnert." Schloss Hermine mit nachdenklichem Blick. Harry hatte sie wieder nachdenklich gemacht.

„Ron, wenn Harry wiederkommt möchte ich dir gerne etwas sagen." „Was ist denn los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" fragte Ron, der jetzt vollkommen verwirrt war. „Naja...es ist etwas geschehen...aber nichts schlimmes." Fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, wie sorgenvoll Ron blickte, er würde ein guter Vater werden, da war sie sich sicher.

Zusammen erledigten sie den Abwasch, jedoch nicht ohne Rons Widerspruch, der immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, das Hermine lieber mit der Hand wusch als auf Zaubererart.

Harry kam ca. eine Stunde später wieder. Ron fing ihn im Flur ab. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was Hermine ihm sagen wollte, und er hatte ziemliche Angst, dass sie ihn verlassen wollte. Er liebte sie doch so!

„Harry, weißt du, was Hermine mir sagen will?" Harrys vorher so neutraler Ausdruck wandte sich in ein fröhliches Lächeln. „Ron, ich bin mir sicher, es gefällt dir."

Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine schon auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin saß. Harry stellte sich in eine Ecke, er wollte den baldigen Eltern genug Platz lassen, um sich auszusprechen. Ron räusperte sich und Hermine sah auf.

„So Mine was wolltest du mir denn nun sagen?" fragte er mit einem misstrauischem Blick zu Harry hin. Er konnte nicht so recht glauben, das es ihm gefallen würde, da seine Mine so ernst war. Was wenn Harry ihn nur beruhigen wollte, und sie doch Schluss machte?

Doch es war keine Zeit mehr für Zweifel, Hermine sprach schon.

„Ron ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll...unser Leben wird sich ab jetzt total ändern...also..." Mine war sehr aufgeregt. Sie waren noch nicht einmal verheiratet. Was wenn er total ausrasten würde? Sie sprach weiter „Naja...also...ich, wir...du..." jetzt fing sie total an zu stottern. Harry kämpfte mit sich selber. Sollte er es einfach sagen? So wie Hermine hier rumstotterte und nach den richtigen Worten suchte würde das nie was werden. Er entschied sich dafür. „Mine sei ruhig, das geht so nicht. Ron halt dich fest. Was Mine dir sagen will ist, dass sie schwanger ist." Jetzt war es ausgesprochen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Rons Kinn fiel herunter. Langsam drehte er sich von Harry zu Hermine. „Mine ist das war?" flüsterte er heiser. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte das nicht...so wie er sie fragte! Trotzdem kam ein krächzendes „Ja" aus ihrer Kehle. Sie sah auf den Boden, wollte nicht das er sie ansah. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie wie sie in die Luft gehoben wurde und blickte wieder hoch. Ron wirbelte sie mit strahlendem Lachen durch die Luft. „Mine, wir werden Eltern! Oh wow, ich fasse es nicht!" dann ließ er sie wieder hinunter um sie gleich drauf fest in den Arm zu nehmen. „Super, ich freue mich so!" er versiegelte seine Worte mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Harry schlich sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht wieder heraus. Er freute sich sehr für die beiden, doch er wollte sie jetzt mit ihrem Glück alleine lassen. Er wandte sich nach oben und wollte in sein Zimmer gehen, jedoch blieb er vor einer dunklen Holztür stehen. In bunten Buchstaben stand dort : Ginny. Er überlegte...konnte er es wagen? Konnte er in ihr Zimmer gehen, ohne das ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen? Eine kleine Stimme wisperte „Natürlich nicht, dafür liebst du sie zu sehr!" doch sein Körper hörte nicht darauf, seine Hand lag schon auf dem Türknauf. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und ging herein.

Inzwischen hatten Ron und Hermine sich auf das Sofa gesetzt, Hermine auf Rons Schoß, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, und sie spekulierten über ihre Zukunft zu dritt. Das wurde zwar immer wieder durch Umarmungen und Küsse unterbrochen, jedoch hatten sie viel Spaß dabei. Gerade schlug Ron vor das sie auf jeden fall das Zimmer in den Farben seiner Lieblingsquidditchmanschaft streichen müssten, als Hermines Magen knurrte. „Ich hole mir was zu essen, wir haben Hunger!" sagte sie und zwinkerte Ron zu. 5 Minuten später kam sie mit einem Brot in der Hand wieder. Das war nicht unüblich, jedoch der Belag... „Mine was ist das? Wurst, Honig und Paprika? Ähm, ich gehe mal schauen was Harry macht!" knurrte er mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck und verschwand durch die Tür. Hermine ließ sich in einen der großen roten Sessel fallen und biss herzhaft in ihr Brot. „Aber uns schmeckts, nicht war?" fragte sie ihren Bauch und grinste.

Oben klopfte Ron an Harrys Tür, doch niemand antwortete. „Wo kann der denn sein? Hier ist auch nirgendwo eine Nachricht!"

Er ging wieder hinaus...im Bad war Harry auch nicht, genauso wie in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Dann war er an Ginnys Zimmer. Konnte es sein? Wieso nicht?

Er öffnete die Tür und fand – Harry im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und ein Herzkissen im Arm, was noch immer nach ihr roch. Er starrte auf etwas goldenes was er in der Hand hielt. Ron räusperte sich. „Ähm Harry was hast du da?" Harry blickte ihn noch immer etwas abwesend an und hielt ihm den Gegenstand hin. Ron kam näher und setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah das es ein ovales Medaillon war mit einem Smaragd in der Mitte. Ginny hatte es fast immer getragen. Er nahm es und blickte Harry fragend an. Dabei sah er das dieser Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Aufmachen" wisperte der. Er öffnete es und staunte nicht schlecht. Auf der linken Seite war ein Spruch eingraviert: _Ich werde immer auf dich warten, ich liebe dich. _ Auf der rechten Seite war ein kleinen Foto von Harry, was sie sehr gerne gemocht hatte. „Sie hatte das immer um. Sie war so stark...wie sehr muss sie gelitten haben in der letzten Zeit..." krächzte Harry. Dann brach er entgültig in Tränen aus. Ron legte ihm den Arm um. „Komm schon Harry, du hast doch genauso gelitten. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir hat sie sich jemandem anvertraut!" Harry schaute auf. „Ja, sie hat immer mit Mine gesprochen wenn es ihr zuviel wurde, während man bei dir sehen konnte wie diese Last von Tag zu Tag schwerer wurde. Überleg dir das...ich lass dich alleine...wenn du möchtest kannst du das Medaillon haben!" Harry nickte und sah ihn dankend an. Ron wusste immer was er wollte, so brauchte er auch jetzt nicht sagen dass er alleine sein wollte, sie waren über die Jahre sehr vertraut geworden, es brauchte keine Worte mehr um sich zu verständigen.

Ron schloss leise die Tür und sah noch wie Harry sich zurücksinken ließ. Schnell zauberte er eine Packung Taschentücher auf den Nachttisch, dann ging er wieder nach unten. Dort traf er Besuch an über den er sich sehr freute. Tonks und Remus waren gekommen, obwohl Tonks ja jetzt Lupin hieß. Die beiden hatten im Frühjahr kurz vor Voldemorts Sturz geheiratet.

Tonks hatte sich zu Hermine gesetzt und futterte jetzt auch ein Brot, allerdings war es mit Frischkäse, Gouda und Marmelade belegt. Bei ihr allerdings sah man schon den beträchtlich großen Babybauch. Sie war schon im 7ten Monat. Ron sah zu Remus, der ein angewidertes Gesicht machte und grinste. „Na da kann ich mich ja auf die nächsten Monate freuen, wenn das so weitergeht." Hermine die ihn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatte verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten. Tonks klopfte ihr auf den Rücken während Remus aufsprang und Ron umarmte. „Hallo Ron schön dich..." erst dann viel ihm auf was Ron gesagt hatte. „Die nächsten Monate? Heißt das ihr...?" Ron strahlte und beendete den Satz. „Ja, wir werden Eltern." Remus umarmte ihn nochmals. „Super, ich freue mich! Also dass ihr beiden...naja, das Schicksal scheint manchmal etwas verrückt zu sein!" dafür kassierte er einen Boxhieb gegen den Arm. Er sah sich zu Tonks um. „Sag mal, willst du sie nicht auch mal beglückwünschen?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Ach ich hab das schon gemerkt als wir gekommen sind und Mine gleich beglückwünscht." „Woher? Ach lass mich raten. Weibliche Intuition, nicht wahr?" „Fast...und ihr Brot erinnerte mich an mein Frühstück." Ron und Remus lachten und bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein. Später fragte Remus „Wo ist eigentlich unser Harry?" auch Mine sah Ron fragend an. „Der...ach kommt einfach mit." Zusammen gingen sie nach oben und Ron öffnete die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer. Dort lag Harry in Embryonalstellung auf dem Bett und hielt das Kissen fest an sich gedrückt. Man sah deutlich an seinen roten Augen das er geweint hatte. Mine schlich herein, deckte ihn zu und nahm die benutzten Taschentücher mit. Dann schloss sie leise die Tür. „Wir sollten ihn alleine lassen. Aber es ist schone ein Fortschritt das er sich das getraut hat."

Später erzählte Ron ihnen noch von dem Medaillon und man sah das sich auch Mine und Tonks um Fassung bemühten. Lange sprachen sie noch über ihn, und alle waren der Meinung das gerade Harry so etwas nicht mehr verdient hätte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle gemütlich beim Frühstück, wobei Remus und Ron versuchten nicht drauf zu achten was Tonks und Mine gerade aßen, als Harry in die Küche kam. Er sah ziemlich zerknittert aus. In der Tür blieb er staunend stehen, dann fragte er verblüfft „Was macht ihr denn alle hier? Wie lange seid ihr denn schon da?" dann wuschelte er sich einmal durchs Haar, eine Angewohnheit die er schon immer hatte. Remus stand eilig auf und begrüßte Harry während Tonks sachlich erklärte „Morgen Harry, wir sind gestern Abend gekommen da sich unser schlechtes Gewissen gemeldet hat, wir waren ja erst letzte Woche da!" Lupin setzte sich wieder aber Harry bleib stehen. „Was ist Harry warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns?" fragte Hermine. „Wo denn?"

Und tatsächlich es war kein Stuhl mehr frei. Kurzerhand schwang Tonks sich von ihrem Platz auf und setzte sich bei Remus auf den Schoß. Der stöhnte laut auf. „Schon wieder...ihr beide werdet immer schwerer!" stöhnte er, aber man sah sehr gut das er es keinesfalls so meinte. Liebevoll streichelte er seiner Frau über den Bauch während Tonks sich ein weiteres Brot belegte. Nicht mal Ron vermochte diesen Appetit zu toppen, er hatte sich schon lange zurückgelehnt und sah nun staunend wie Tonks weiteraß.

Harry setzte sich auf den nun freigewordenen Platz und nahm sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Auf den fragenden Blick von Remus antwortete er „Ich habe echt keinen Hunger."

Remus sah darauf Ron an der unmerklich mit den Schultern zuckte. Harry aß nicht mehr viel, nur noch das nötigste. Er sah schlimmer aus als nach 6 Wochen bei den Dursleys, seine Wangenknochen stachen spitz hervor und überhaupt sah er sehr abgemagert aus. Er zog seine Beine an und hörte scheinbar interessiert dem Gespräch der anderen zu, doch ein genauer Beobachter hätte seine glasigen Augen gesehen, die zeigten das er mal wieder träumte.

Später als Harry zur Arbeit gegangen war – natürlich nicht ohne sich von Remus und Tonks zu verabschieden – fanden sich alle am Kamin wieder. Remus und Tonks wollten nach Hause flohn, da apparieren in der Schwangerschaft gefährlich war. „Geh schon mal vor Schatz, ich komme dann nach." Sagte Remus zu seine Frau und diese stieg in den Kamin. „Lupin's Hall" rief sie, dann verschwand sie in den grünen Flammen. Remus wandte sich Ron und Hermine zu. „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um Harry, er sollte mehr auf sich achte. Das muss ihm mal einer sagen, aber ich denke auf uns drei wird er nicht hören. Was haltet ihr davon wenn ich Albus frage? Er kann ja so tun als wäre er zufällig in der Gegend oder so. Ich denke er ist der einzige auf den Harry hören wird, nicht war?"

Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend, daraufhin stieg Remus in den Kamin. „Mine pass gut auf euch auf, und Ron, deine Freundin sollte sich nicht überanstrengen!" rief er mit einem lächeln bevor auch er verschwand.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Und tatsächlich, als sie alle am Abend nach dem Essen bei einem Gläschen Wein im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin saßen und über die Fortschritte redeten, die Harry mit der Suche nach Peter Pettigrew und Bellatrix Lestrange hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Harry sah auf die Uhr, und bekam so nicht mit wie Ron Hermine einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Wer könnte das so spät noch sein?" fragte er zu Ron gewandt. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen.

Man hörte ein überraschtes „Hallo Albus, was verschafft uns die Ehre?" und Harry sah Ron mit forschendem Blick an. Ron bemühte sich, nicht allzu viel mit seiner Miene zu verraten, und schien sich sehr für seine Füße zu interessieren.

Da kam auch schon Hermine herein, gefolgt von einem belustigt aussehendem Dumbledore. „Ron, Harry, schön euch mal wieder zusehen!" er gab beiden die Hand und setzte sich dann in einen der Sessel. Er zog eine kleine Dose heraus. „Jemand ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?" fragte er in die Runde, als alle verneinten holte er nur eins heraus und steckte es in den Mund. „Mmmhh..."

Sie redeten eine Weile über Merlin und die Welt, bis Harry das Wort ergriff. „Albus, ich glaube Ron und Hermine wollen ihnen noch was erzählen." Und er zwinkerte den beiden zu. Nun blickte Dumbledore zu ihnen und Hermine lief etwas rosa an, während Ron sich aufrichtete. Er sah Hermine fragend an. „Du oder ich?" fragte er. Hermine antwortete verlegen „Mach du ruhig.." Ron sah wieder zu Dumbledore und begann. „Naja, wie soll ich sagen...also...ja...Hermine ist...schwanger." beendete er endlich seine sehr ausführliche Rede. Dumbledore sah etwas überrascht aus, dann jedoch sprang er auf und umarmte beide. „Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr fangt ja schon genauso an wie Arthur und Molly!" und er gluckste vergnügt.

Etwas später ging Hermine zu Bett, da sie Albus endlich eine Gelegenheit geben wollte mit Harry zu reden. Auch Ron folgte etwas später. Als er sich zu Hermine unter die Decke kuschelte, fragte sie „Was meinst du, ob Albus Harry etwas helfen kann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es. Er kann nicht ewig so leben...obwohl man es ja wohl kaum leben nennen kann!"

Inzwischen hatte sich Dumbledore unten Harry vorgenommen.

„Und, wie geht es dir so?" Harry blickte auf. „Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage." Dumbledore sah in mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Okay okay, es geht mir einfach nur miserabel, ich habe keine Lust mehr zu leben...ich vermisse sie." Fügte er leise hinzu. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn genau, und er sah, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. In Gedanken versunken holte Harry etwas goldenes aus der Tasche, und umklammerte es fest. Er erkannte es als das Medaillon von Ginny.

„Harry...schau, denkst du sie hätte gewollt, dass du hier sitzt, nur noch trauerst, kaum etwas isst und einfach nicht mehr lebst? Nein, das hätte sie ganz sicher nicht. Nur weil sie körperlich nicht mehr da ist, ist sie doch immer noch in deinem Herzen, oder nicht?"

Harry nickte leicht.

„Warum versuchst du nicht, ihr zu helfen? Denke weiterhin an sie, aber lass dich dadurch nicht kaputt machen! Versuche herauszufinden, wo sie sein könnte, ob sie vielleicht noch lebt! Wir wissen nicht, ob sie wirklich tot ist, also versuche das herauszufinden! Harry, denk auch etwas an dich... merkst du nicht das es auch deine Freunde traurig macht, wie du dich benimmst? Sie finden das doch auch nicht gut! Also mach dich nicht fertig, lebe wieder etwas."

Harry sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht. „Danke...vielen Dank." Krächzte er. Dumbledore lächelte. „So, und wir sollten nun auch schlafen gehen."

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, und so war es schon sehr spät als Dumbledore in die Küche kam um zu frühstücken. Er traf dort auf Harry, der im Pyjama am Küchentisch las, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen vor sich. Als er aufblickte um zu sehen wer gekommen war, musste er sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen. War das wirklich Dumbledore? Der Mann, der dort in einem purpurroten Morgenmantel stand, mit ebenso roten Pantoffeln an den Füßen?

Nachdem er halbwegs wieder sprechen konnte nickte er mit dem Kopf auf den Platz ihm gegenüber. „Setz dich Albus. Auch eine Tasse Tee?" Albus nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und setzte sich. „Und, gut geschlafen Harry?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon, und du?"

„Wunderbar. Eure betten sind genau richtig! Nicht zu hart und nicht zu weich." Harry grinste. „Das sind Betten die sich den Vorlieben des Benutzers anpassen. Ich fand sie für ein Gästezimmer sehr passend."

„Wunderbar, wunderbar. Ach Harry, hast du die Eule schon bekommen?"

„Welche-..." BUMM!

Erschrocken drehte Harry sich zum Fenster um. „Da wird sie sein, dieses schusselige Tier!"

Harry öffnete das Fenster und holte eine zerzaust wirkende Eule herein. Er gab ihr etwas Wasser und ein paar Eulenkekse bevor er ihr den Brief abnahm.

Es war ein festlich wirkendes Pergament in rot, auf dem mit goldener Schrift geschrieben stand:

An Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger 

Harry öffnete das Pergament und las neugierig:

Hey Harry, Hermine, Ron! 

_Wir alten Gryffindor-Hasen haben uns entschlossen ein Klassentreffen zu machen! Es werden alle aus unserem Jahrgang kommen, die Zeit und Lust haben. Außerdem ist es jedem erlaubt, einen Partner seiner Wahl mitzubringen. _

Die Feier findet am Samstag den 28. 9. statt, um 20:oo Uhr an Hagrids Hütte. Später werden wir in unseren alten Schlafsälen übernachten, jedoch nicht unbedingt nach Geschlechtern geteilt. Die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal wird entsprechend verzaubert, wofür sich Fred und George Weasley zu Verfügung gestellt haben.

Das war ja klar!

Kinder sollten woanders untergebracht werden, wenn das gar nicht geht wird Professor McGonagall auf diese aufpassen.

_Ich hoffe auf euer Erscheinen!_

_Gruß, Seamus Finnigan_

Harry sah auf. „Der 28.? Das ist doch heute! Ach du meine Güte, wieso kommt die Eule so spät?"

Dumbledore gluckste amüsiert. „Naja, ich denke sie hat sich verflogen, sie ist vor einer Woche losgeschickt worden! Ich muss aber auch wieder nach Hogwarts, schließlich muss einiges vorbereitet werden. Wir sehen uns heute Abend!"

Es war keine Frage, er rechnete fest damit, dass sie alle erscheinen würden. Dumbledore verschwand im Kamin, während Harry gedankenversunken den Tisch abräumte. Dann holte er das große Tablett und machte ein schönes Frühstück für zwei Personen zurecht. Als er damit fertig war ging er nach oben. Vor Rons und Hermines Schlafzimmer blieb er stehen. Er klopfte laut und fragte dann „Hey ihr drei, kann ich reinkommen? Ich habe was für euch!"

Man hörte eiliges rascheln, bevor eine Minute später Ron die Tür öffnete. Er sah ziemlich verpennt aus. „Harry, guten Morgen." Als er das Frühstück sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wow, Frühstück! Mmmh, komm rein!"

Harry trat ein und brachte das Tablett zu dem kleinen Tisch der am Fenster stand. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um, die noch im bett saß. „Morgen Mine, heute kein schneller Gang aufs Klo?" Hermine sah in verwundert an, bevor ihr ein Licht aufging. „Ne, ich weiß nicht, aber so schlimm ist das jetzt auch nicht!" grinste sie. Dann schwang sie sich aus dem Bett und setzte sich an den Tisch wo Ron schon saß und mit gierigen Augen auf das Essen blickte. Während die beiden aßen erzählte Harry ihnen von der Party.

„Ich finde das ist eine gute Idee, dann sehen wir mal was aus den anderen so geworden ist!"

„Ja, und Won-Won wird seine Lav-Lav wiedersehen!"

Ron verschluckte sich und Hermine bekam einen Lachanfall. Als Ron wieder zu Luft kam fragte er Harry schockiert „Meinst du echt sie wird da sein?"

„Na klar...aber sie wird ganz enttäuscht sein, wenn sie sieht, dass du immer noch mit Mine zusammen bist...soll ich ihr verklickern das Mine auch noch schwanger ist?"

„Ne, ich glaube das wird sie merken wenn sie sieht wie viel mein Schatz isst!"

Dafür kassierte er einen Knuff in die Seite. „Man, für zwei essen ist nicht einfach!"


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Um halb acht saßen Ron und Harry fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.

Ron trug einen Dunkelblauen Anzug, der sehr schön mit seinem Haar harmonierte, und Harry einen dunkelgrünen. Ron blickte zum wiederholten mal auf die Uhr. „Mine beeil dich, wir kommen gar nicht mehr an! So lange kann es auch nicht mehr dauern...du musst doch nur etwas anziehen!"

Eine etwas hektische Stimme kam aus dem Bad. „Wenn das so einfach wäre! Aber irgendwie sieht man in allem schon etwas meinen Bauch! Das will ich nicht!"

„Ach lass doch, Lav – Lav wird sich noch mehr freuen!" rief Harry.

Eine Viertelstunde später trat Hermine endlich aus dem Bad. „Wow!" keuchte Ron. Auch Harry war verblüfft. Ihre Haare waren gebändigt und zu einer Hochsteckfrisur aufgesteckt, außerdem hatte sie kleine goldene Perlen in ihr Haar gebunden. Sie trug ein hellblaues Trägerkleid, dass einen V-Ausschnitt hatte. Zur Taille hin wurde es enger, dann aber wieder breiter, sodass der untere Teil schön hin und her schwang wenn sie sich drehte. Und wirklich, man sah einen kleinen Ansatz eines Bäuchleins, dazu musste man aber schon etwas genauer hinsehen.

Ron bot Hermine seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten schöne Frau?" fragte er.

„Sehr gerne Monsieur!" zusammen gingen sie zum Kamin. Zuerst trat Harry in den Kamin. Er nahm sich Flohpulver, warf es auf den Boden und rief „Hagrid's Hütte, Hogwarts!"

Schon ein paar Kamine vorher hörte er lautes Lachen und Gerede. Dann wurde er aus dem Kamin geschleudert. Wie er das Reisen mit Flohpulver doch hasste! Er stand auf und klopfte sich ab, als ihn auch schon ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Rücken traf und er wieder zu Boden ging. „Hallo Hagrid." Murmelte er und stand wieder auf. "Harry! Kommen Ron und Hermine auch noch?" fragte der Halbriese. „Sie müssten jeden Moment kommen."

Und tatsächlich, in genau diesem Augenblick trat Hermine aus dem Kamin. Sie verstand es mit Flohpulver zu reisen und landete immer elegant. Einige Sekunden später trat auch Ron aus dem Kamin, allerdings sah er etwas Zerzaust aus. Nachdem sie Hagrid ebenfalls begrüßt hatten, flüsterte Hermine „Ich bin eben auf der Toilette, und außerdem muss ich noch mit Minerva reden." Ron sah sie verdutzt an „Warum-?" doch Hermine war schon verschwunden, und so sahen sie sich um, wer alles da war. Allzu viele waren wohl noch nicht erschienen, aber Harry sah jemanden auf sich zukommen.

„Hey Ron, schau mal da wer kommt!"

Ron blickte sich um und wurde kalkweiß. „Na dann...erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

Und schon schmiss sich die Person ihm um den Hals. „Ron, endlich können wir uns mal wiedersehen! Nach so langer Zeit! Und Harry, du bist ja auch da!"

„Hallo Lav-la...Lavender." grinste Harry. "Ron, da drüben winkt Neville, ich gehe mal Rüber. Viel Glück!" flüsterte er und ging los.

„Hallo Neville, hallo Luna! Wie geht es euch, was macht ihr beiden so?"

„Hey Harry! Also ich habe jetzt meinen Job im Mungos, und Luna wird den Klitterer übernehmen." Er blickte liebevoll zu Luna, die immer noch etwas träumerisch in die Gegend

sah. Sie winkte ihm zu, und blickte dann wieder woanders hin. Doch Harry hatte etwas gesehen. „Luna, gib mir mal bitte deine Hand." Sagte er herausfordernd. Sie sah in verwundert an, folgte allerdings. Er drehte sie rasch herum. „Ha, ich wusste es! Hast du es endlich geschafft?" fragte er an Neville gewandt und wies auf den silbernen Ring. „Ihr seid verlobt, und ich weiß nichts davon? Also wirklich! Aber ich werde schon zur Hochzeit eingeladen, oder?" Neville wurde leicht rosa, nahm seine Verlobte jedoch in den Arm. „Natürlich, wir wollen im Dezember heiraten, wenn Schnee liegt!"

„Wunderbare Idee! Echt toll!" sie redeten noch ein Weilchen, bis dann Hermine zu ihnen stieß. „Hey Neville, hey Luna. Harry, wo ist Ron?"

„oh, der ist immer noch bei Lavender. Komm, wir sehen mal ob er noch lebt."

Auf dem weg zu Ron entdeckten sie Seamus und Cho Finnigan, die verzweifelt versuchten ihre drei Kinder im Alter von 3, 4 und 5 zu McGonagall zu geben.

Dann entdeckten sie Ron, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Lavender rutschte immer näher an ihn ran, während sie erzählte. Als er Harry und Hermine sah, sprang er erfreut auf. „Mine Schatz, wo warst du so lange?" er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss. Lavender schaute sichtlich schockiert. „Ach, wir unhöflich von mir. Lavender, du kennst doch noch Hermine und Harry?" doch Lavender antwortete nicht, sie starrte wie geschockt auf den Babybauch von Hermine, dann rannte sie davon. „Der haben wir es gegeben!" rief Ron und lachte. „Beim Merlin, die spinnt. Motzt sich über dich aus, und das du mich ihr weggeschnappt hättest...und peilt nicht, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin!" er lachte, und die beiden anderen fielen mit ein.

„Was gibt es denn hier zu lachen?" fragte Remus Lupin, der mit Tonks am Arm aufgetaucht war. „Ach, wir haben nur gerade die liebenswerte Lavender wiedergetroffen." Remus grinste schelmisch. „Lasst mich raten, Ron musste natürlich erst einmal zeigen das er mit Hermine zusammen ist, und... natürlich, dein Babybauch ist nicht zu übersehen!" auch er und Tonks lachten nun. „Habt ihr schon von Hagrid und Olympe gehört? Die bekommen in drei Monaten ein Baby!"

„Klar, Hagrid hat mir sofort einen Brief geschickt der aber so nass war – ich schätzte mal es hat ihn ziemlich gerührt – aber ich konnte die Worte Papa, Olympe und schwanger noch lesen, und dann wars ja geklärt. Ich hoffe allerdings es wird nicht zu groß." Meldete sich Harry zu Wort und Hermine kicherte.

Doch eine Stimme unterbrach sie, und sie blickten neugierig zu Seamus, der nun auf einer großen Bühne stand.

„Meine Damen und-." Weiter kam er nicht, denn eine kleine Stimme aus dem Publikum quäkte „Papa!" und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren rannte auf die Bühne. Es war eines von Seamus Kindern.

Nun mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm sprach er weiter. „Also noch mal, meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für euch. Also erst mal möchte ich Harry Potter nach vorne bitten." Harry sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, dann stapfte er zur Bühne. „Alo Arry!" quäkte das Mädchen. „Wir haben einige Überraschungsgäste für dich!" begann Seamus. „Also erst mal, hier das Quidditchteam der Chudley Channons!" ein riesiger Applaus ertönte und eine kleine Gruppe in orangefarbenen Umhängen betrat den Raum. Sie hatten alle einen Besen in der Hand. Harry blickte zu Ron, der riesige Augen machte. Dann sprach Seamus weiter. „Und hier noch einige Überraschungsgäste! Fred und George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet! Kurzum dein altes Quidditchteam!" und wirklich dort kamen sie alle, auch mit Umhängen, allerdings in rot, und mit Besen. Oliver trug zwei Besen in der Hand, und auch eine große Tasche. Er nahm Seamus das Mikro ab. „So Harry, wir haben für dich ein Spiel gegen die Chudley Cannons organisiert. Hier ist dein Besen..." und er überreichte Harry seinen alten Feuerblitz. „ Und hier haben wir deinen Umhang." Er öffnete die Tasche und warf Harry den Umhang zu, dieser zog ihn gleich an. „Und jetzt bitte ich dich, mit uns zum Quidditchfeld zu kommen." Und alle zusammen, mit den Gästen marschierten sie zum Feld, wo schon die Lehrer warteten.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Erstaunt sah Harry die Ränge hoch als sie am Feld ankamen. Es waren so viele Leute da, mehrere von der Presse, und fast alle Schüler und Lehrer. Harry konnte einen missmutig dreinschauenden Snape entdecken, der wie die meisten Slytherins aus Protest auf den Bänken der Chudley Channons saß.

Dann entdeckte er auch noch Professor McGonagall, die ihm aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte Ron, der sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er zu seiner Lieblingsmannschaft gehen sollte oder zu der von Hogwarts. Doch als er Harry sah wandte er sich zu seinem Erstaunen mit Hermine im Schlepptau zu den Rängen Hogwarts zu, die am meisten besetzt waren. Seine Freundschaft hatte gesiegt.

Harry hörte wie Wood ihn in den Umkleideraum rief.

„So Leute, erst mal bin ich froh euch alle wiederzusehen."

„Fast wie früher, nur das wir nicht in der Gefahr sind einzuschlafen, oder?" wisperte Fred Harry zu und der prustete gleich los, worauf er von Oliver einen strafenden Blick erntete. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch nicht verändert. Also noch mal für alle die nicht zuhören. Die Channons spielen genauso wie es der Name sagt, ohne Taktik, sie hauen einfach drauf. Also werden die Treiber heute besonders gefordert werden." Er sah Fred und George an, die darauf nickten. „Allerdings spielen sie nicht unfair, das ist eine gute Seite dieser Truppe." „Lass das mal Ron hören!" wisperte Harry jetzt George von der anderen Seite zu.

Oliver sprach weiter. „Sie werden vielleicht mehr Tore schießen als wir, aber ihr Sucher kann es nicht mit unserem Harry aufnehmen! Du musst also versuchen den Schnatz so zu fangen, das wir gewinnen, wenn auch knapp. Und wenn der gegnerische Sucher den Schnatz sieht, lenk ihn ab! Du musst ihn bekommen, dann haben wir eine Chance zu gewinnen! So, und jetzt will ich ein sauberes und faires Spiel sehen, ist das klar?"

Jeder im Raum nickte und sie griffen ihre Besen und marschierten auf das Feld. Sofort ertönte eine sehr bekannte Stimme aus den Mikro. „Hier unser Team, angeführt von Wood, als Jägerinnen Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet! Als Treiber Fred und George Weasley und als Sucher Harry Potter!" als Harry zu den Tribünen sah bestätigte sich sein Verdacht. Dort saß Lee Jordan, neben ihm Professor McGonagall, die ihn wie immer ermahnen würde falls er zu sehr für eine Mannschaft Partei ergriff.

Der Kapitän der Channons und Wood gaben sich die Hände und auf Mme Hooch's Pfiff stiegen sie in die Luft. Sofort flog Harry über das Stadion um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Durch Lees Kommentare wusste er wie immer was so ablief und brauchte nicht nach unten zu schauen. „Oh, da hat der Klatscher Alicia aber ganz schön getroffen...du mieses Schwein, du kannst ihr doch nicht noch einen schicken!" und sofort ertönte McGonagalls Stimme. „Reißen sie sich zusammen oder ich kommentiere das Spiel!"

Harry musste grinsen, alles wie immer. Er sah auf den Punktestand. Schon 40 zu 10? Er hatte das gar nicht mitbekommen, zu viel an die alten Zeiten gedacht...

Doch plötzlich sah er wie sich der Sucher der Channons bewegte und in eine bestimmte Richtung flog. Dort war der Schnatz! Harry beugte sich tief über den Besen, er konnte nur noch die Luft in seinen Ohren rauschen hören und bekam so nicht mit was Lee schrie „Mach ihn alle Harry, na los! Du kannst das! Das ist nur ein läppischer kleiner Sucher also mach hinne!" und diesmal wurde er nicht von der Lehrerin zurechtgewiesen, da diese nun aufgestanden war und gespannt verfolgte was dort auf dem Spielfeld geschah.

Harry war nur noch kurz von dem Sucher entfernt, doch wenn nichts passierte würde genau der den Schnatz fangen. Das schienen auch Fred und George zu sehen und so schmetterte Fred einen Klatscher in die Richtung des kleinen goldenen Balls um ihn zu verjagen, und George einen in die Richtung des Suchers. Harry hörte das pfeifen des Klatschers, George hatte nicht richtig gezielt, er musste ausweichen. Doch der andere Klatscher hatte den Schnatz verscheucht und der gegnerische Sucher sah wütend hinüber zu den Zwillingen. Harry flog an ihnen vorbei nach oben und rief ihnen ein kurzes „Danke!" zu bevor er wieder Ausschau nach dem Schnatz hielt. Das ging etwa eine Viertelstunde so, und mittlerweile stand es 120 zu 50 für die Chudley Channons. Langsam musste er den Schnatz fangen, ansonsten würden sie verlieren! Auf einmal sah er etwas ganz in der Nähe des Suchers aufblitzen! Er musste ihn ablenken, denn dort würde er niemals hinkommen. Also stürzte er sich in einen Sturzflug. Und richtig, der Sucher kam ohne sich zu vergewissern das der Schnatz dort wirklich war hinter ihm her und ging ebenfalls ihn den Sturzflug. Harry wusste er musste jetzt sehr konzentriert sein, wenn er nur kurz genug über dem Boden abbremsen würde, würde der Gegner in den Boden knallen und er hätte Vorsprung um den Schnatz zu fangen der immer noch an der gleichen Stelle herum schwirrte.

Der Boden kam immer näher, noch drei Meter...noch zwei Meter...noch ein Meter...als seine Besenspitze noch fünf Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt war zog er ihn mit aller Kraft nach oben und machte eine Schraube um in die Richtung des Schnatzes zu gelangen. Sein Gegner war völlig überrascht und krachte nun wie geplant in den Boden. Harry hörte Lees begeisterte Rufe „Das war mal wieder der Wronski-Bluff wie wir ihn von Harry kennen. Er sollte Potter-Bluff heißen! Aber was sehe ich da, Harry hat den Schnatz wirklich gesehen! Nun rast er ihm hinterher...tja ich glaube unser Gegner...tschuldigung Professor, der Sucher der Chudley Channons hat keine Chance mehr dort hin zu gelangen!"

Harry richtete seine Augen jedoch hochkonzentriert auf den Schnatz, der jetzt im Slalom um die Torringe flog und sich dann hinter Wood versteckte. Harry tauchte unter ihm hindurch und schrie „Kopf runter!" Wood reagierte sofort und so raste Harry über seinen Kopf hinweg. Nach einer Sekunde hatte er den Schnatz in der Hand und die ganze Mannschaft flog auf ihn zu. Von überall prasselten Hände auf seine Schultern und er wurde gelobt. In einem Knäul sanken sie langsam auf das Feld und Harry sah sich um. Dort stürmten Hermine und Ron auf ihn zu. „Mensch Harry, wieso kannst du das immer noch? Du bist unglaublich, spielst ein Jahr nicht mehr und machst das mit Links! Wow, und immer noch dieser Bluff...Potter-Bluff wohlgemerkt!" Harry grinste. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, das an dieser Schule niemand je wieder Wronski-Bluff sagen würde, ab jetzt heiß es nur noch Potter-Bluff.

Und dort kam auch schon McGonagall gefolgt von Dumbledore und...Snape?

Was wollte der denn?

Das sollte Harry gleich erfahren. „Harry, sehr schön gespielt, wirklich sehr schön. Sie sind ein gutes Vorbild für die jetzige Gryffindor - Mannschaft. Ich hoffe die nehmen sich ein Beispiel!"

„Danke Minerva, sehr nett von ihnen."

Auch Albus schüttelte Harry die Hand. „Gut gespielt Harry. Ich bin begeistert! Und auch Severus wollte ihnen sagen wie gut sie gespielt haben, nicht war?" und er blickte zwinkert zu Harry bevor er Snape einen schubs nach vorne gab, sodass dieser direkt vor Harry stand. Er hielt ihm stumm seine Hand hin und zerdrückte sie fast nachdem Harry zugegriffen hatte. „Danke Professor Snape."

„Kein Grund zu danken, Potter." Er spuckte diesen Namen wie ein Stück schimmeliges Brot aus.

„Ja. Oh, entschuldigen sie, ja _Sir_." Und er grinste in Erinnerung an ihr sechstes Jahr.

(für alle die es nicht mehr wissen hier der Dialog:

Habe ich ihnen nicht gesagt, dass wir ungesagte Zauber üben, Potter? 

Ja , erwiderte Harry steif.

Ja, SIR. 

Sie brauchen mich nicht Sir zu nennen, Professor. )

Auch Snape schien sich zu erinnern, denn er verzog das Gesicht.

Später feierte sie noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, die jetzigen Schüler übernachteten in der großen Halle. Fred und George tauchten für eine halbe Stunde nicht auf und kamen dann mit sehr viel Butterbier und Leckereien wieder. Harry zwinkerte ihnen zu und rief „Hey ihr Tunichtgute, wie geht's der alten Hexe?"

„Ach, der Buckel wird nicht besser, sie klagt über Schmerzen als ob sie einen Riss im Rücken hätte." Grinste Fred. Er wusste genau das Harry auf die Hexenstatue am Eingang des Geheimganges nach Hogsmeade anspielte. Erst später gingen Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Hermine und Harry hoch in ihren alten Jungenschlafsaal. Cho wollte mit ihren Kindern nach Hause und Luna wollte lieber zu hause schlafen. So machten sie es sich alle in ihren alten Betten bequem, obwohl diese etwas zu klein waren. Das regelte Hermine aber mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und sie ging ins Bad während sich die Jungen im Zimmer umzogen. Ron fragte Seamus „Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du nur nicht mit Cho in einem Bett schlafen willst weil das etwas eng werden würde mit dem Bauch?"

Seamus drehte sich um und warf sein Kissen nach ihm, doch Ron duckte sich und so bekam Neville das Kissen ins Gesicht. Nach kurzer Zeit war eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannt, die erst dadurch unterbrochen wurde das Hermine aus dem Bad trat, ein Kissen ins Gesicht bekam welches gleich platze und so die ganzen Federn im Raum rumschwebten und Hermine schrie „AUFHÖREN!"

Sie wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und die Kissen flogen wieder in die Betten zurück. „Spielkinder!" schnaubte sie. Die anderen bekamen einen Lachkrampf. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Hermine verwundert. „Naja, das ist genau wie früher. Wir machen was, Hermine bringt alles wieder in Ordnung und motzt rum!" keuchte Dean nach Luft schnappend. Nun musste auch Hermine lachen. „Warum habt ihr überhaupt angefangen?" wollte sie wissen. „Naja, dein Freund hat gesagt das Cho nicht bleiben würde weil sie mir ihrem Bauch nicht mit ins Bett passen würde!" antwortete Seamus. „Hey, sag nichts gegen Schwangere!" rief Hermine und stützte die Arme in die Taille. Nun blickten Neville, Dean und Seamus verwundert. „Heißt das, du...ihr...meinen Glückwunsch!" stotterte Neville. Ron ging zu seiner Freundin. „So, und jetzt muss die Schwangere ins Bett, man hört ja immer von der Müdigkeit der Damen." Und er zog sie mit sich ins Bett. Auch die anderen legten sich hin und zogen ihre Vorhänge zu, dann wurde das Licht gelöscht. Nach einiger Zeit tönte ein lautes Schnaufen aus dem Bett von Ron und Hermine. (denkt nichts falsches! ;)) dann rief Ron „Mensch Mine, ich glaube dein Bauch ist doch schon dicker, hier ist es total eng! Zieh den Bauch ein oder ich schmeiß dich raus!" darauf ertönte ein Lachen aus allen Betten und nach kurzer zeit einen Lauten Knall. Schnell machte jemand das Licht wieder an, und sie sahen Ron der verdutzt auf dem Boden saß und sich den Po rieb. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich rausschmeißen aber so..." Hermine sah in mitleidig an und sagte dann „Wenn du ganz leib bist darfst du wieder rein." Er kroch zurück ins Bett und nach weiteren 5 Minuten war es endlich still und keiner lachte mehr.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von einem der Hauselfen geweckt, der sie bat zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu kommen. Sie zogen sich schnell an und betraten kurz darauf die Halle. Die vier Haustische waren etwas zusammengerückt und hatten so Platz für einen fünften Tisch geschaffen, an dem die Ehemaligen und ihre Begleiter Frühstücken sollten. Als Harry die Halle betrat wurde es schlagartig still, dann brach ein wildes Geflüster los. Manche der Kinder zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er war solche Auftritte jedoch gewohnt und lief mit seinen Freunden zum Tisch um zu essen. Hier und da schnappte er einige Wörter auf. „Harry Potter..." „Sieht man ihm gar nicht an..." und „Du-weißt-schon-wer."

Als sie am Tisch ankamen sah er schon Seamus neben Cho sitzen, eines seiner Kinder auf dem Schoß, welches er verzweifelt versuchte zu füttern. Als er Ron erblickte grinste er. „Mensch, als baldiger Vater...probier mal den kleinen John zu füttern!" und er drückte ihm den Jungen auf den Schoß als Ron sich setzte. Hermine begegnete Harrys Blick und beide mussten lachen. Was das wohl werden würde?

Ron hielt den Jungen zuerst unsicher, dann jedoch bekam er Spaß daran. „Na, was willst du denn essen?" fragte er ihn. „Da!" brabbelte der kleine Kerl und zeigte auf eine Schüssel mit Quark. „Okay. Dann hol ich dir mal was." Er nahm sich eine große Portion und einen kleinen Löffel. „So, dann mach mal deinen Mund auf!" doch nun weigerte der kleine sich strikt. Ron überlegte...was hat Mum immer mit Ginny gemacht wenn sie nicht essen wollte? Achja... „Schau mal...siehst du diesen Löffel Quark?" der Junge nickte. „Aber...siehst du denn nicht? Das ist doch ein Besen! Und er muss schleunigst in die Garage!" und er machte mit dem Löffel Bewegungen als ob es ein Besen wäre. Dann „flog" er den Löffel auf den Mund des Jungen zu. „Bitte die Garage öffnen, bitte die Garage öffnen!" sprach er mit verstellter Stimme und sofort öffnete John seinen Mund. So ging das weiter bis der Teller leer war. Ron sah auf und bemerkte das Seamus ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Was?" fragte er und gab ihm seinen Sohn zurück. „Ron...wir haben bei jeder Mahlzeit einen Kampf ihn überhaupt zum essen zu bringen...und du machst das mal eben so?" Mine lächelte und Harry der seit langer Zeit wieder richtig aß sagte „So wie es aussieht wird Ron ein ganz toller Vater werden!"

Ron grinste zufrieden Hermine an, die sich zu ihm beugte und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Das wirst du ganz bestimmt, es gibt keinen besseren." Flüsterte sie so das es nur Ron verstehen konnte. Er nahm Hermines Hand und aß dann weiter.

Als sich alle gesättigt hatten erhob sich Dumbledore der am Lehrertisch gesessen hatte. „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wie ihr bestimmt schon gesehen habt haben wir Besuch von einigen Ehemaligen, darunter auch die Hexe die hier den besten Abschluss geschafft hat. Es ist bisher noch keinem gelungen, diesen zu toppen." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu die darauf leicht rosa anlief.

„Auch andere bekannte Gäste haben wir, viele Auroren oder Professoren. Ich hoffe ihnen hat dieser eine Tag an ihrer alten Schule gefallen und sie kommen uns bald mal wieder besuchen. Es wäre uns ein Vergnügen sie hier aufzunehmen. Und nun liebe Schüler, ab in den Unterricht!" und er setzte sich wieder während nun die Schüler aufstanden und aus der Halle strömten. Nur die Ehemaligen bleiben noch sitzen. Lupin der für seine schwangere Frau den Unterricht vertrat sah zu Dumbledore. „Albus, kann ich eben zu Harry...?" „Natürlich, geh hin und richte ihm schöne Grüße von mir aus!"

Lupin stand auf und Dumbledore beobachtete wie er von Harry mit einer Umarmung begrüßt wurde bevor er sich dazu setzte. Dann vertiefte er sich in eine Unterhaltung mit Harry. Albus wandte sich Professor McGonagall zu die neben ihm saß. „Minerva, ich habe eine Frage an dich als stellvertretende Schulleiterin." Diese sah in fragend an. „Ich denke das Remus mit seiner Arbeit hier nicht glücklich ist, er will bestimmt lieber bei seiner Frau sein da die Kinder ja schon fast jeden Moment kommen könnten. Also habe ich mir überlegt...Harry zu fragen ob er diese Stelle annehmen will. Er ist durch seine Erfahrung die perfekteste Person für diesen Job, und ich denke bei ihm will keiner stören da alle denken was er nur mir ihnen anstellen wird wenn er wütend wird." Albus musste lächeln bei der Vorstellung. Dann sah er wieder zu Minerva. „Er wird sich außerdem etwas ablenken können und..." gedankenversunken betrachtete er Harry der nun mit Remus lachte. „wenn Ginny nicht verschwunden wäre hätte er diese Stelle schon längst angefragt. Er liebt Hogwarts, es war lange Zeit sein einiges Zuhause, und er wird dorthin zurückkehren wollen." Die Professorin lächelte ihn an. „Ich denke Albus das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Er ist passend für diese Stelle." Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich. Er ging zu Harry hin. „Harry, könnte ich in einer Stunde mit dir sprechen? Ihr werdet in zwei Stunden aus Hagrids Kamin verschwinden können, es ist also noch genug Zeit. Komm in mein Büro." Und damit verschwand er und lies einen sehr verwirrten Harry zurück. Auch Remus schaute etwas verwundert. „Du weiß also auch nichts? Was könnte er denn wollen?" fragte Harry ihn und zog die Stirn kraus. „Warte noch eine Stunde und dann wirst du es wissen." Grinste Hermine die ihre Unterhaltung verfolgt hatte. „Sollen wir noch einen Spaziergang machen? Remus? Harry? Ron?" sie entschieden sich eine Runde um den vereisten See zu drehen und holten noch schnell wärmere Umhänge. Dann verließen sie dick eingepackt das Schloss.

Nach einer halben Stunde ließen sie sich auf einer Bank nieder. Ron nahm Hermine in den Arm, da sie leicht zitterte. „Na Hermine! Halt dich warm oder willst du das dein Kind jetzt schon ne Erkältung bekommt?" sagte Remus lächelnd. Hermine stand auf und drehte sich weg. Remus sah erschrocken aus. Hatte er sie jetzt verletzt? „Mine, das war nur ein..." doch weiter konnte er nicht sprechen da ihm plötzlich eine riesige Masse Schnee im Gesicht klebte. Hermine hatte sich nur weggedreht um einen sehr großen Schneeball zu formen den sie danach mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes auf Remus geschossen hatte. Dieser schaufelte nun ebenfalls eine große Menge Schnee zusammen und kurz darauf artete alles in eine wilde Schneeballschlacht auf, bei der sogar Harry mitmachte.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Lupin jedoch keine Lust mehr und Harry ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder. „Du weißt wirklich nicht was Dumbledore von mir will?" fragte er Remus neugierig. Die beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, das sie gar nicht mitbekamen das auch Ron und Hermine nicht mehr kämpften. Ron hatte sich in den Schnee fallen gelassen und lag nun auf dem Rücken dort. „Mine ich gebe auf...ich kann nicht mehr!" diese grinste und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. „Na gut, dann will ich dich mal in Ruhe lassen!" sagte sie und machte sich noch etwas schwerer. Ron seufzte. „Könntest du von mir runtergehen, oder ich ersticke hier gleich." Betont langsam sah Hermine ihn an und flüsterte dann „Runtergehen...ich weiß nicht...warum denn? Es ist doch seht bequem hier..." doch sie achtete nicht drauf was Ron machte, und packte Ron sie in der Hüfte und drehte sich, sodass er nun auf ihr kniete. „Es stimmt, wirklich sehr bequem hier. Hast du recht!" er grinste Hermine an, die etwas verdattert dalag.

Harry und Remus hatten sich erschrocken umgedreht als sie das Quieken Hermines hörten das sie in dem Moment von sich gegeben hatte als Ron umdrehte. Nun sahen sie den beiden amüsiert zu. „Ich frage mich wirklich warum Ron ihr noch keinen Antrag gemacht hat! Die sind das perfekte Paar!" Harry nickte zustimmend. Genau das hatte er sich schon öfters gefragt.

Hermine wurde aber langsam kalt und sie fragte Ron „Du, mir wird kalt...könntest du vielleicht hochgehen?" der Angesprochene aber grinste nur schelmisch. „Naja, es gibt eine Möglichkeit..." Hermine hatte verstanden und ihm am Kragen gepackt. „Komm her du alter Lustmolch." Flüsterte sie bevor sie ihm einen Kuss gab. Erst zärtlich, dann jedoch leidenschaftlicher erwiderte Ron diesen. Er stützte sich mit den Armen rechts und links von Hermine ab, und sie schlang ihre um seinen Nacken.

Harry unterbrach die beiden kurze Zeit später. „Sorry das ich euch stören muss, aber es hat gerade geschellt, und einige der Schüler scheinen sich sehr für euch zu interessieren." Er deutete auf die Fenster des Schlosses, welches nicht sehr weit entfernt war. Dort standen tatsächlich einige Schüler und deuteten mit dem Finger auf das Pärchen was im Schnee lag. Ron grinste, stand auf und reichte seiner Freundin die Hand. „Kommen sie hoch werte Dame, die Pflicht ist erfüllt." „Gerne der Herr, würden sie mich ins Schloss begleiten? Mir friert etwas!" „Beim Merlin...ich muss zu Dumbledore...wir sehen uns bei Hagrid...tschau Remus, besuch uns bald wieder und bring Tonks mit!" dann spurtete er hoch zum Schloss. Er merkte wie gut ihm das Laufen tat und entschloss sich öfter joggen zu gehen.

Er rannte die Treppen hoch, an einigen staunenden Jungen und Mädchen vorbei.

Vor dem Wasserspeier stoppte er dann. „Mist, ich weiß das Passwort nicht...!" viel es ihm ein. „Okay...also wie wärs mit...Bertie Bott's Bohnen? Lakritze? Zitronenbonbons?...ah, ich weiß! Wildbienenhonig!" und wirklich, der Wasserspeier begann sich zu drehen. Harry hatte am Morgen zufällig mitbekommen wie Dumbledore eben diesen von einem Hauselfen erbat. Er trat auf die Treppe und klopfte schließlich an Dumbledore's Büro an.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Herein!" hörte er Albus Stimme. Er atmete noch ein mal tief durch und öffnete dann die Tür. „Harry, wie immer pünktlich. Setzt dich doch." Er deutete auf einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Hallo Albus, du hast mich hergebeten, was wolltest du? Ist es ernst?" „Nein nein, nichts schlimmes...hoffe ich. Also, du weißt das Tonks im Mutterschaftsurlaub ist und Remus die Stelle übernommen hat." Harry sah auf. Was war denn nun los? Das wusste er doch schon längst, das brauchte der Schulleiter ihm doch nicht noch einmal erklären! „Ja natürlich aber was..." „Lass mich weiterreden. Nun ich denke als werdender Vater möchte man doch bei der Mutter sei, oder? Aber wenn ich Remus gehen lassen würde hätten wir keinen Professor mehr für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und..." bei Harry machte es „Klick". „Und sie wollen mir die Stelle anbieten." Vollendete er Dumbledores Frage. Dieser sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich glaube du kennst mich besser als ich dachte!" gluckste er dann. „Also, was sagst du?" man konnte fast beobachten wie Harry grübelte. Er als Lehrer...eine komische Vorstellung...er konnte das doch gar nicht! Dies sprach er auch sofort laut aus. „Harry ich bitte dich! Keiner kann das besser! Voldemort war doch einer der die dunklen Künste beherrscht hat wie ein Meister! Was du gegen ihn unternommen hast war nichts anderes als eine Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Kunst! Und denk doch mal an die DA! Da haben alle Schüler von geschwärmt! Du wärst perfekt für diese Rolle!" antwortete Dumbledore entrüstet. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Na ja, eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Er hatte sich schon mal vorgestellt wie es wäre ein Lehrer zu sein...und die Arbeit mit der DA hatte er geliebt. Und auch die Prüfung hatte er mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden, besser als Hermine.

Er sah Dumbledore an der ihn musterte und dann lächelte. Seine Augen zwinkerten ihm zu. „Ich sehe du hast dich dafür entschieden. Ich freue mich. Ab wann möchtest du anfangen? Soll ich Remus bescheid sagen oder machst du das?" nun war er Harry der verwundert aussah. „Albus ich muss sagen auch du kennst mich besser als ich dachte. Ich würde gerne mit Ron und Hermine darüber sprechen. Und auch Remus würde ich übernehmen. Ich denke wenn alles glatt geht komme ich morgen früh zum Frühstück in die Halle. Das ist dann Montag und ein guter Termin. Vorher muss ich aber noch meine Sachen hier herbringen...also werde ich nachher noch mal durch Hagrids Kamin anreisen... sind die Räume des Professors immer noch da wo sie früher waren? Ich denke Remus wird dort sein. Dann kann ich ihm gleich alles mitteilen."

„Ja, die Räume sind immer noch dort. Er wird Hilfe brauchen um seine Sachen nach Lupin's Hall zu bringen...könntest du ihm dabei behilflich sein?"

„Gerne Albus. Ich gehe dann mal. Wir sehen uns am Montag."

„Tschau Harry."

Harry verließ den kreisrunden Raum und auf den Weg zur nach unten dachte er nach. Er fand es sehr gut jetzt hier zu Arbeiten...er hatte sich hier immer wohl gefühlt, es war sein einziges zuhause mit Ausnahme des Hauses in dem er jetzt mit Ron und Hermine wohnte, und er liebte es. Und auch Ron und Hermine hätten etwas mehr Zeit für sich. Außerdem könnte er in der großen Bibliothek anfangen nachzuforschen was mit Ginny geschehen war...und er würde für die verbotene Abteilung keine Erlaubnis mehr brauchen! Harry sah auf und bemerkte das er ohne es mitzubekommen bis zu den Räumlichkeiten in denen er bald hausen würde gelaufen war. Er grinste und klopfte dann an die Tür bevor er eintrat.

Er fand Remus vor den Kamin hockend, in dem man den Kopf von Tonks sehen konnte. Offensichtlich unterhielt er sich gerade mit seiner Frau.

Harry winkte Tonks zu und hielt dann den Finger vor die Lippen. Er wollte Remus erschrecken. Langsam schlich er sich von hinten an ihn ran. Als er direkt hinter ihm stand beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Buh!"

Remus sprang auf, drehte sich um und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Was...Harry! Du hast mich verdammt erschreckt! Einen so alten Mann wie mich...also wirklich!" er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in die Tasche und grinste. „Aber Rache ist süß!"

Nun grinste auch Harry. „Okay, dann muss ich wohl in nächster Zeit gut aufpassen...hallo Tonks, wie geht es dir?" sprach er zu dem Kopf im Feuer.

„Ach, ich habe das Gefühl ich habe nicht nur ein Kind im Bauch sondern zehn!"

Harry musste lachen. „Ich habe übrigens eine gute Nachricht für euch."

„Was ist denn?" fragten Remus und Tonks zur gleichen Zeit.

„Also...na ja, Tonks du wirst in nächster Zeit nicht mehr alleine zuhause sein müssen...Albus hat angeboten das du nach Hause kannst Remus."

Dieser guckte erstaunt. „Echt? Das ist toll! Aber wer...natürlich!"

Jetzt schaute Tonks dumm aus der Wäsche. „Hä? Das verstehe ich nicht!" Ihr Mann wandte sich ihr zu. „Denk doch mal nach. Wenn Harry uns schon diese Nachricht überbringt? Wer wird dann wohl der Professor werden?" man konnte förmlich sehen wie ihr ein Licht aufging. „Harry! Oder besser Professor Potter!" sie grinste. „Man hört sich das kacke an. Professor Potter..."

Auch Harry musste lachen. „Ihr dürft mich weiterhin Harry nennen. Macht euch da mal keine

Sorgen! Aber Remus ich soll morgen hier anfangen...und du musst deine Sachen doch noch rüberbringen! Damit sollten wir dann mal anfangen!" und er sah sich in dem Raum um der nicht sehr ordentlich wirkte. „Wird ganz schnell gehen...Moment."

Remus stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und rief „Ratzeputz!"

Darauf öffneten sich seine Koffer und alles flog herein. Die Klamotten falteten sich vorher noch und die Bücher schlossen sich. Harry musste sich ducken da ein sehr dickes Buch auf ihn zuflog. Nach einer Minute waren die Koffer gepackt und der Raum kahl. „So einfach ist das!" sagte Remus, nahm sich die Koffer und ging zum Kamin. „Schatz ich komm sofort, geh schon mal aus dem Kamin." Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss und dann verschwand Tonks mir einem Plopp. Er drehte sich zu Harry um. „Ich denke wir sehen uns bald mal wieder, komm uns ruhig mal besuchen wenn du Zeit hast!" er umarmte Harry und stellte dann seine Koffer in den Kamin. Er streute etwas Flohpulver hinein und stellte sich zwischen die Koffer. Er winkte noch einmal und rief dann „Lupin's Hall!" bevor er verschwand.

Harry sah sich um. Hier würde er also bald leben. Er stand inmitten des Wohn- und Arbeitszimmers, das mit einem großen Schreibtisch unterm Fenster, mehreren Bücherregalen und zwei Sesseln vor dem Kamin ausgestatten war. Rechts ging eine Tür in den Schlafraum indem ein großes Himmelbett ähnlich denen im Gryffindorschlafsaal stand und eine Kommode über der ein Spiegel hing. Von dort ging wiederum ein kleiner Raum in das Bad. Eine Küche besaß die „Wohnung" nicht, aber er wusste ja wo er Essen bekommen würde. Nachdem er sich gründlich umgeschaut hatte wandte er sich dem Kamin zu und flohte zu Ron und Hermine.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Als er dort ankam sah es jedoch sehr verlassen aus. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, und als er weiter in die Küche ging fand er auch sie leer vor. Wo waren Ron und Hermine? Da war doch ein Geräusch! Er hörte ein kichern aus der oberen Etage. Die schienen gut beschäftigt zu sein. Harry grinste und ging in die Küche. Dann pfiff er leise aber doch laut genug nach Hedwig.

„Hey meine Süße!" begrüßte er sie, und gab ihr einen Brief.

Hey Ron, hey Hermine. Bin jetzt wieder da. Muss mit euch was besprechen. Warte unten im Wohnzimmer, kommt sobald ihr könnt.

„Hedwig, du wirst nicht ans Fenster klopfen, du wartest bis die beiden da oben fertig sind und dich bemerken, okay?" seine Eule knabberte liebevoll an seinem Finger zum Zeichen das sie ihn verstanden hatte. Dann flog sie durch das Fenster.

Harry machte sich eine Kanne Tee und sah dann in den Kühlschrank. „Der könnte auch mal gefüllt werden! Aber ich muss mich ja nicht mehr darum kümmern." Er fand doch noch eine Packung Kekse und nahm diese mit dem Tee mit ins Wohnzimmer. Dort setzte er sich vor den Kamin in den Sessel und trank gemütlich eine Tasse. Dabei überlegte er was er wie er seine zukünftige Wohnung einrichten könnte, und was er mitnehmen wollte. Als er einen Plan im Kopf hatte stand er auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Koffer!" und schon kamen zwei Koffer die Treppe zum Keller hinaufgeflogen. Er öffnete sie - diese Koffer waren magisch, es passte soviel rein wie der Besitzer wollte, wogen aber trotzdem nur ein Kilo – und konzentrierte sich auf alles was er mitnehmen wollte. Dann rief er „Convaso!" und schon kam genau das alle aus allen möglichen Ecken des Hauses angeflogen. Seine Klamotten, seine Bücher und vieles mehr. Man konnte auch das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern erkennen was er mal von Hagrid bekommen hatte und viele Bilder. Darunter auch viele von Ginny.

Schließlich waren alle Sachen verstaut und er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

Nach einer Stunde kamen dann endlich Ron und Hermine in den Raum.

„Harry, was ist los? Ist wer gestorben oder was?" fragte Ron hektisch.

„Quatsch, niemand ist gestorben so weit ich weiß. Ich wollte euch nur erzählen was Albus von mir wollte. Setzt euch." Er wies auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber.

„Schieß los!"

„Also, ihr wisst ja das Tonks im Mutterschaftsurlaub ist und Remus für sie unterrichtet. Albus denkt aber das Remus lieber bei seiner Frau sein will und sucht jemand anders für diese Stelle. Deshalb hat er..."

„...dich gefragt." Vollendeten Hermine und Ron seinen Satz.

Harry grinste. „Wisst ihr, irgendwie hatte ich das heute schon etwas öfter, aber ich muss es noch mal sagen. Ich glaube ihr kennt mich besser als ich dachte!"

Dann sprang Hermine auf. „Mir ist erst jetzt klar geworden...Harry, du wohnst doch dann in Hogwarts, oder? Ab wann denn? Sehen wir dich denn noch öfter? Wie lange..."

„Hermine ist gut, keiner kann so viele Fragen auf einmal beantworten. Lass ihn doch erst mal in Ruhe erzählen!" beruhigte Ron sie und drückte seine Freundin sanft auf das Sofa zurück.

„Zu deinen Fragen Hermine. Also natürlich werde ich in Hogwarts wohnen, und zwar ab Morgen." Hermine seufzte und auch Ron sah betroffen aus. „Ich werde versuchen jedes Wochenende vorbeizukommen, aber ich werde denke ich nicht immer Zeit haben. Dafür seid ihr mehr alleine und könnt auch mehr unternehmen. Die ganze Familie." Er grinste. „Aber wenn euer Kind kommt möchte ich schon noch bescheid wissen, dann komm ich auch unter der Woche. Wie lange ich dort unterrichten werde weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich denke Tonks will nicht sofort nach der Geburt wieder Arbeiten gehen. Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon?"

„Wunderbar Harry, ich finde es toll das du so etwas machst. Hast du dir schon Notizen gemacht was du bei den einzelnen Schülern durchnehmen willst? Und hast du..."

„Mine ist gut, ich denke er kommt anders als du auch ohne Notizen aus!"

„Willst du etwa sagen das ich mir nichts merken kann? Also wirklich Ron! Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht! Du bist so..."

Wie genau Ron war sollte allerdings keiner mehr erfahren, denn dieser hatte ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschlossen. Nach ein paar Sekunden löste Ron sich wieder und sah Harry an. „Wie leicht es doch ist sie zu beruhigen...wehe du probierst das auch mal aus!"

Hermine die immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da saß rief „Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört du alter Eifersuchtsbeutel!"


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Harry grinste. „Lass mal...ist für immer deine!" er umarmte Hermine und auch Ron. „Ich muss langsam los...ich komme am Wochenende vorbei!" versicherte er den beiden und verschwand dann im Kamin.

Ron ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Jetzt sind wir ganz alleine Liebling...was tun wir denn jetzt bloß?" fragte er. Hermine entschloss sich das Spiel mitzuspielen. Sie setzte sich sanft auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie ihn angucken konnte. „Hm, keine Ahnung...vielleicht...so etwas?" und sie küsste ihn liebevoll und innig auf die Lippen.

Zur gleichen Zeit kam Harry in seinen Räumen an. Er trug seine Koffer aus dem Kamin und begann damit seine Räume einzurichten. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Harry war zu versunken in seine Arbeit und bekam so gar nicht mit, wie jemand eintrat. Es war Professor McGonagall die sich nun räusperte. Harry schoss erschrocken herum. „Mensch haben sie mich erschreckt!" „Na Harry, wenn wir jetzt schon Kollegen sind kannst du mich auch duzen. Minerva." „Na gut Prof...Minerva. Wollten sie...willst du etwas besonderes? Ich bin im Moment eigentlich beschäftigt...also ich will ja jetzt nicht forsch erscheinen..." „Nein Harry, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur etwas hier einweisen. Also mit den Essenzeiten weist du sicher noch..." sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ansonsten habe ich hier deinen Stundenplan...du hast Morgen erst eine Doppelstunde Erstklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin...dann zwei frei...dann Mittag...dann eine frei...du Glücklicher...und dann Doppelstunde Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Das sind dann die du noch kennen könntest...und du darfst dich von denen nicht veralbern lassen... die werden bestimmt versuchen zu zeigen das sie dich noch als Schüler kennen!"

Harry grinste. „Ach das werde ich denen schon austreiben." Nun grinste auch die Verwandlungs-Professorin. „Ich lass dich dann auch mal wieder alleine damit du dich weiter einrichten kannst." Sie winkte ihm noch einmal zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Als Harry einige Stunden später ins Bett gehen wollte hörte er ein leises Klopfen am Fenster. Dort saß Hedwig und bat um Einlass.

„Hey meine Süße, na auch mal aufgetaucht? Möchtest du in die Eulerei oder hier bleiben?" fragte er seine Eule. Diese flog direkt auf ihren Käfig zu. Das war Antwort genug.

Er gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und legte sich dann hin. Am nächsten Morgen stand er zeitig auf und zog sich schnell an. Er wollte möglichst vor den Schülern Frühstücken da er sich sicher war das Dumbledore es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde allen Schülern bekannt zu geben wer ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war.

Er lief schnell zur großen Halle und setzte sich an den Lehrertisch wo er schon Dumbledore und McGonagall vorfand die in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft waren, ebenso wie Snape. Harry warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick und setzte sich dann neben Dumbledore. Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt dass Harry eingetreten war. „Guten Morgen Harry!" begrüßte er ihn. „Morgen Albus, Morgen Minerva. Albus, könntest du vielleicht nicht so einen großen Wirbel darum machen das ich jetzt hier Lehrer bin?" fragte Harry bittend. „Also wirklich Harry! Deine Schüler werden dich doch wohl noch begrüßen dürfen. Du bleibst schön hier bis alle da sind!" fügte er noch hinzu als Harry sich wieder aus dem Staub machen wollte. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder. Nach und nach kamen die ersten Schüler in die Halle, jedoch schienen sie alle zu verschlafen zu sein um zu bemerken das dort jemand anderes am Lehrertisch saß.

Als alle Schüler da waren und auch die Morgenpost angekommen war erhob sich Dumbledore. Nach einiger Zeit erkannte auch der letzte das er aufgestanden war und es wurde totenstill. Der Schulleiter grinste und sagte: „Guten Morgen liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Wie ihr sicher alle schon bemerkt habt haben wir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Professor Harry Potter!"

Einige Sekunden war es totenstill, dann brandete ein Applaus auf wie Harry ihn noch nie Gehört hatte. Es wurde getuschelt und besonders die älteren Mädchen schienen kurz davor zu sein, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. An allen Tischen klatschten die Schüler los, nur unter denen aus Slytherin waren einige die ihn nur mit kalten Blicken musterten. Er hatte von nicht gerade wenigen die Eltern oder ein Elternteil nach Askaban gebracht. Da der Applaus nicht enden wollte rief Dumbledore „RUHE!" sofort war es still. „Geht doch. Also ich denke wir haben Professor Potter nun gebührend begrüßt. Ich hoffe ihr werdet bei ihm alle viel lernen. Nun aber los zu euren Stunden!" er setzte sich wieder und die Schüler erhoben sich, ebenso wie alle anderen Professoren. Harry wandte sich noch mal zu Dumbledore um. „Danke!" zischte er, konnte ein Grinsen jedoch nicht zurückhalten. Dumbledore hob abweisend die Hand. „Keine Ursache Harry, aber nun beeil dich, du willst doch nicht zu deiner ersten Stunde zu spät kommen!"

Harry winkte noch einmal und verschwand dann.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Er beeilte sich um zum Zimmer für Verteidigung zu kommen, jedoch waren die Schüler schon da und warteten das er die Tür aufschloss. Das lag aber wohl eher an ihm stellte er mit einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr fest. Bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn waren es noch einige Minuten.

Er lies alle Schüler herein und sah schmunzelnd zu wie sich die Gryffindors um die Plätze in den ersten Reihen stritten, im Gegensatz du den Slytherins die sich in den letzten Reihen niederließen. Als endlich alle einen Platz hatten fing Harry an zu sprechen. „Guten Morgen. Ich bin Professor Potter und werde einige Zeit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Das ist ein sehr schwieriges Fach, aber ich werde versuchen es euch allen ausreichend beizubringen. Ich werde dann mal die Klassenliste vorlesen, damit ich auch weis wie ihr heißt." Amüsiert betrachtete er ein Mädchen in der ersten Reihe, was bis jetzt alles mitgeschrieben hatte was er ausgesprochen hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn stark an Hermine in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Er griff zur Klassenliste und stellte fest dass das Mädchen Joanne Kleen hieß. Diesen Namen hatte er noch nie gehört.

„So, hat noch irgendjemand Fragen?...Ja, du?" Ein kleiner Junge aus Gryffindor hatte aufgezeigt.

„Was werden sie uns beibringen?"

„Nun, dafür muss ich erst mal wissen was To...die Professoren Lupin euch bis jetzt beigebracht haben."

Das Mädchen Namens Joanne streckte ihren Arm in die Höhe.

„Ja...Joanne?"

„Professor Lupin hat uns bis jetzt angefangen den Entwaffnungszauber zu erklären, aber wir haben nur das Sprechen und Bewegen des Zauberstabes getrennt geübt."

„Danke. Ich möchte euch diesen Zauber einmal vorführen...wer würde sich freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen?"

Niemand meldete sich darauf, deshalb ließ er mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes einen Haufen Kissen in eine Ecke schweben und erklärte „Ich werde schon so zaubern das ihr euch auf keinen Fall wehtun werdet! Also wer möchte?"

Nun schienen einige mutiger zu werden und er nahm einen kleinen, etwas dicklichen Jungen namens Sean dran. „Komm hier her und stell dich genau vor die Kissen. Gut so. Und jetzt keine Angst haben...Expelliarmus!"

Seans Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen genau in Harrys Hand und er selbst landete weich in den Kissen.

„Seht ihr, es war gar nicht so schlimm...oder Sean? Na komm, hol dir deinen Zauberstab ab!" der Junge nickte und nahm sich dann seinen Stab.

„Ich möchte das ihr alle in Pärchen zusammengeht und den Zauber übt. Hier vorne gibt es Kissen genug...also los jetzt!"

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte er damit die Schüler zu korrigieren oder zu loben, je nach dem wie gut sie den Zauber ausführten. Am Ende ruckten zumindest schon alle Zauberstäbe in den Händen der Partner, bei manchen flog er auch heraus. Harry verabschiedete sich von seinen Schülern und ging zufrieden in sein Büro. Die erste Stunde als Lehrer war wie im Fluge vergangen, und er fand er hatte sich doch sehr gut geschlagen.

In seinem Zimmer wartete schon die Eule der Weasleys auf ihn. „Hallo Errol, du lebst ja auch noch! Was hast du denn da für mich?" er nahm dem ziemlich zerzaust aussehenden Kauz einen Brief ab und öffnete ihn nachdem er ihm etwas Wasser gegeben hatte.

Lieber Harry!

Ich möchte dich zu einem Essen im Fuchsbau einladen. Es wird am Samstag stattfinden. Ich denke wir könnten uns alle mal wiedersehen. Ich lade auch noch Bill, Fleur, Jolie, Charlie, Fred und Katie, George und Angelina, Ron und Hermine ein.

Ich hoffe du kommst!

Gruß Molly Weasley

Das würde mal ein richtiges Fest werden! Schnell kritzelte er eine Antwort auf die Rückseite. Als er den Brief nochmals durchlas wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst das Ginny fehlte. Jedoch wollte er jetzt noch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und beschloss deshalb noch etwas spazieren zu gehen.

Zur selben Zeit bei Ron und Hermine

Hermine stand in der Küche als sie ihren Namen hörte. Jemand aus dem Kamin versuchte sie zu erreichen. Schnell trat sie ins Wohnzimmer und sah Mollys Kopf im Feuer.

„Hallo Molly! Was ist los?"

"Hallo Hermine. Ich wollte dich und Ron zu einem Essen hier bei uns einladen. Wollt ihr kommen? Das wäre am Samstag, ich habe unseren Professor Potter auch eingeladen."

Sie grinste Hermine offen an.

„Klar, wir kommen gerne! Oll ich noch etwas machen? Einen Salat oder so?"

„Hey mum...ne Mine lass das lieber, bei deinem Geschmack im Moment..." Ron war von der Arbeit wieder da und hatte ganz vergessen das seine Mutter noch nichts von Hermines Schwangerschaft wusste.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah in strafend an. „Hallo Ron. Gehst du schon mal in die Küche und deckst den Tisch? Ich komme dann gleich." Sie wandte sich wieder zum Kamin um und sah das Molly wohl gerade mit jemand anderem sprach. Also hatte sie auch von Ron's Ausrutscher nichts mitbekommen.

Wieder bei Harry

Nach einer Stunde war Harry durchgefroren wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Er hatte über vieles nachgedacht und beschlossen das es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er sah ein das er sich zu weinig um sich kümmerte und entschied etwas Sport zu treiben. Er wollte nun jedem Morgen vor dem Frühstück joggen gehen und am Nachmittag, Abends und in seiner freien Zeit versuchen herauszufinden was mit Ginny passiert war. Außerdem wollte er das die anderen so wenig wie möglich davon mitbekamen das er Ginny vermisste. Sie sollten sich nicht wegen ihm Sorgen machen.

Wenn er wüsste, dass das genau das Gegenteil von dem war was er tun sollte damit es ihm auch wirklich besser ginge, und nicht nur zum Schein...


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Harrys erster Tag ging sehr schnell vorbei und er hatte viel Spaß. Abends ging er froh ins Bett, das der erste Tag als „Professor Potter" so gut gelungen war.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er eine Stunde früher als gewöhnlich auf und zog sich seinen Jogginganzug an. Dann ging er nach draußen und joggte eine Stunde lange über das Gelände. Er schlauchte ihn ziemlich, er war total durchgeschwitzt als er mit dem joggen fertig war, jedoch merkte er das es ihm gut tat sich zu bewegen.

Dann ging er schnell duschen. Als er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Band trat hörte er ein kratzen an der Tür. Er öffnete sie und sah...nichts! Dann war plötzlich ein maunzen von unten zu hören und er erblickte eine kleine schwarze Katze, die nun an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer schlich. Verwirrt schloss er die Tür wieder. „Wer bist du denn? Komm doch mal her!" lockte er das kleine schwarze Kätzchen was sofort auf ich zukam. „Dann muss ich erst mal schauen was ich über dich herausfinde." Er sprach eine Art Analyse-Zauber aus womit er unter anderem herausfinden konnte ob das Tier ein echtes war oder doch nur ein Animagus.

Nun bildete sich in der Luft ein Blatt Pergament auf dem geschrieben stand:

-Kein Animagus

-10 Monate alt

-Männlich

-Name unbekannt

„Du bist also keine Katze sondern ein Kater? Tja...jetzt muss ich nur noch einen Namen für dich finden...anscheinend gehörst du keinem. Also willst du bei mir wohnen bis ich jemand anderes für dich gefunden habe?" fragte Harry den Kater. Dieser sah ihn an und fauchte. „Okay okay, willst du bei mir wohnen?" nun schnurrte er und schlich durch seine Zimmer. Anscheinend wollte er sich in seinem neuen Zuhause umsehen. Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete ihn und plötzlich viel ihm ein Name ein. „Hey du...da du immer so schleichst, wie wäre es mit dem Namen Sneaker!"

Der Kater blickte zu ihm und legte den Kopf schief. Es sah so aus als würde er überlegen wie ihm der Name gefiel. Dann sprang er auf Harrys Schoß und rollte sich zusammen. „Gut. Dann begrüße ich dich hier in meinen Räumen Sneaker. Aber ich muss jetzt zum Frühstück, such dir einen anderen Platz wo du schlafen kannst okay?" damit schob er den Kater vorsichtig von seinem Schoß runter und stand auf. Schnell zog er sich etwas an und ging dann zum Frühstück.

Mit einem Blick auf den Stundenplan stellte er fest das er eine Doppelstunde Siebtklässler unterrichten würde, aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Das war eine ungewöhnliche Zusammenstellung, es schien so als ob sich der Jahrgang Gryffindors mit den Slytherins aus dem Jahrgang nicht besonders vertrug. Natürlich konnte es auch anders sein, aber ein Streit zwischen den Löwen und den Schlagen war logischer als einer zwischen den Raben und Dachsen.

Er begab sich zu seinem Raum und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Gleich würde eine ganze Horde Mädchen auftauchen, die nur zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst waren und versuchen würden, ihm schöne Augen zu machen.

Da hörte er auch schon die ersten Anzeichen, ein tuscheln und kichern drang aus dem Flur zu ihm herein, bevor einige Mädchen die Klasse betraten. Eines drängelte sich nach vorne. „Guten Morgen Professor!" er meinte sie irgendwo her zu kennen...sie war aus Gryffindor, doch wer genau? „Guten Morgen Miss...?" „Vane, Professor, Romilda Vane." Jetzt erinnerte sich Harry. Das war das Mädchen, das ihm Pralinen mit Liebestrank geschenkt hatte...die jedoch Ron gegessen hatte...darauf wäre er fast gestorben, hätte Harry ihm nicht den Beozar in den Rachen gestopft...

„Professor?"

Harry blickte auf und sah das nun alle Schüler anwesend waren und er wohl einige Zeit in einem Trance-ähnlichen Zustand gewesen sein musste.

„Ähm ja...dann fangen wir mal an. Was habt ihr denn schon gelernt in diesem Schuljahr?"

Daraufhin zeigten fast alle Mädchen auf und klimperten mit den Wimpern.

Das ging bei jeder Frage so, jedoch nahm Harry jedes zweite Mal auch einen Jungen an, die alle etwas verdrießlich aussahen und die Mädchen beobachteten. Harry konnte sich erinnert, das es bei seinem Lehrer Gilderoy Lockhart auch so gewesen war.

Er war ziemlich geschafft als die Stunde vorbei war. Die Mädchen waren sehr aufdringlich und neugierig geworden...

Er lies sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wollte gerade die Augen zu machen, als er ein Geräusch hörte, das wie eine Mischung aus Maunzen und Bellen klang. Dann sprang Sneaker auf seinen Schoß und rieb den Kopf an seiner Hand. Harry streichelte ihn und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. „Na Kleiner, hast du dir auch einen Platz gesucht? Wo willst du denn schlafen?" der Kater sprang von seinem Schoß und lief ins Schlafzimmer. Harry folgte ihm neugierig. Als er eintrat thronte der nachtschwarze auf seinem Bett. Er hatte sich dort einige Kissen hingezogen – Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie das kleine Tier das geschafft hatte – und in der Mitte war eine kleine Kuhle zu erkennen, in der er wohl gelegen hatte.

Harry grinste. „Solange ich noch etwas Platz zum schlafen habe..."

Er strich Sneaker noch einmal über den Kopf und wandte sich dann zur Tür. Er wollte in die Bibliothek gehen und sich Bücher holen die auch nur einen Teil zu dem Rätsel um Ginny beitragen könnten.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Harry mit ca. 20 Büchern wieder, die er vor sich herschweben ließ.

Er stellte sie neben seinem Sessel ab und machte sich eine Tasse Tee. Dann nahm er im Sessel platz und begann mit dem ersten Buch.

Die ganze nächste Woche verlief Tag für Tag gleich. Morgens eine Stunde joggen, dann Unterricht und in den Pausen und Abends recherchieren über verschiedene Flüche.

Am Freitag schlief er um 2 Uhr nachts über einem Buch ein was hieß: Dunkle Flüche von Frank Choeras.

Eine Stunde später schreckte er wieder hoch. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sein Bein. Leise zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn dann auf das schwarze etwas was an seinem Bein stand. „Lumos!" flüsterte Harry. Dann seufzte er erleichtert. Es war nur Sneaker gewesen, der ihn ins Bein gekratzt hatte. „Sneaker! Weißt du dass du mich verdammt erschreckt hast?" der Kater blickte ihn unschuldig an und spazierte dann in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon. „Na etwas gutes hat es ja. Wenn ich die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen hätte, hätte ich morgen...heute keinen Schritt mehr machen können. Na dann mal ab ins Bett."

Um fünf vor neun wurde er wieder geweckt, diesmal jedoch etwas sanfter. Sneaker drückte seine Pfoten in Harrys Bauch und schnurrte laut. Als Harry davon aber auch nicht aufwachen wollte, sprang er auf seinen Bauch. Dieses Gewicht ließ Harry aufwachen. „Du Spinner, du bist ja noch schlimmer als alle Dursleys zusammen wenn sie mich wach kriegen wollen!" ächzend stand er auf. Die letzten Tage hatte er doch etwas wenig geschlafen. Er machte sich im Bad fertig – etwas feiner war angesagt, schließlich sollte er heute bei den Weasleys erscheinen, also zog er eine dunkle Jeans, ein helles Hemd und eine Sweatshirtjacke in schwarz über. Das sah schon zu fein aus! Er wechselte das Hemd gegen ein Grünes Poloshirt. Dann rief er Dobby der sofort in seinem Zimmer auftauchte.

„Was wünscht Professor Master Harry Potter?"

„Das du das Professor Master und Potter weglässt Dobby!"

„Ooooh, Ma...Harry ist soo gütig! Dobby ist froh Mas...Harry dienen zu dürfen! Was soll Dobby für...Harry tun?"

Man sah Dobby an dass es ihm schwer fiel das Master wegzulassen.

„Dobby, bitte bring mir doch ein Frühstück hoch, außerdem etwas Milch und ein paar Eulenkekse. Ich denke Hedwig kommt bald wieder." Hedwig war zwar schon ziemlich lange weg, aber in letzter Zeit hatte sie sich sehr gut mit Pig verstanden. Was diese beiden anstellen würden wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, aber er freute sich. Er beschloss bei Ron und Hermine nachzufragen wann er bei den Weasleys sein sollte. Er wollte gerade den Kopf in den Kamin stecken als er ein leises aber doch gut hörbares „Tock Tock" aus der Richtung des Fensters vernahm. Dort stand Hedwig mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Er ließ seine Eule herein, die ihm freundlich in den Finger zwickte. Dann sah sie Sneaker. Kritisch begutachtete sie ihn von ihrem Platz auf der Stange bevor sie auf den Boden flog. Nun nahm Sneaker sie unter die Lupe. Es sah so aus als würden sie sich nicht als Feinde sehen, denn Sneaker schnurrte und Hedwig klackerte zufrieden mit dem Schnabel. Harry wandte sich froh wieder ab, er hatte schon gefürchtet ihm würde ein ähnliches Theater wie bei Krummbein und Krätze bevorstehen.

Er öffnete den Brief, der jedoch nicht von Molly stammte.

Hey Harry!

Aus dem Brief habe ich entnommen (tut mir Leid, Hermine diktiert, aber du kennst si...

An der Stelle war ein Tintenfleck zu sehen, anscheinend hatte Hermine entdeckt was Ron da schrieb:

Ups, Hermine hats gemerkt. Jetzt guckt sie die ganze Zeit über meine Schulter, als ob ich was schreiben würde was sie nicht diktiert hat! Aber jetzt weiter:

Der Brief war wohl nicht an uns sondern an Molly gerichtet, aber Hedwig wollte nicht zu Molly fliegen. Sie hat uns den Brief vor die Füße geworfen und ist mit Pig im Schlepptau verschwunden! Also wirklich, wie Kinder! (das hat Hermine gesagt!)

Jetzt sind sie beide wieder da und sehen ziemlich durcheinander aus. Was die wohl gemacht haben? ( das hat Hermine auch gesagt! Allerdings sollte das glaub ich nicht in den Brief...)

Ich denke mal da haben sich zwei gefunden. Auf jeden Fall war Hedwig bereit zu dir zurückzufliegen.

Das Essen ist um drei Uhr, erst gibt es Kuchen und Tee, und dann warmes Abendessen. (Iss besser Mittags nichts meinte Hermine...aber ich weiß nicht warum!)

Wir sehen uns dann

Gruß, Ron und Hermine

Harry grinste. Jaja, Hermine war schon immer die ordentliche gewesen, im Gegensatz zu Ron. Aber diese beiden waren das beste Beispiel für den Spruch: Gegensätze ziehen sich an.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch gute fünf Stunden Zeit bis er sich zu den Weasleys aufmachen müsste. Er beschloss noch etwas spazieren zu gehen.

Bei Ron und Hermine

„Roooooon!"

„Hermine was ist passiert?" Ron stürmte erschreckt nach oben wo Hermine im Schlafzimmer stand. „Hermine, was ist los was...!" er stockte. Dort stand Hermine in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Schrank. Sie blickte Ron an. „Was soll ich denn anziehen, in allem sieht man meinen Bauch und deine Eltern sollen es nicht sehen, sondern von uns erfahren!"

„Mine, das ist doch jetzt nicht dein ernst oder?"

diese blickte ihn verwundert an. „Was ist denn?"

„Du jagst mich hier die Treppe hoch, schreist als ob Voldemort vor dir steht und du weist nur nicht was du anziehen sollst? Das wirst du mir büßen!" er schnappte sie und schmiss sie auf das Bett. Dann kitzelte er sie durch. Hermine quiekte und schrie, doch es half nichts. Also hob sie den Oberkörper an und küsste Ron. Dieser war so verblüfft, dass er sofort mit dem kitzeln aufhörte. Das nutze Hermine aus und schnell schlüpfte sie unter ihm weg und ging wieder zum Schrank. „Also sag, was soll ich anziehen?"

Ron seufzte resigniert. „Die weiße Bluse mit den weinroten dünnen Streifen und den Weinroten Strickpulli mit dem V-Ausschnitt. Dazu den schwarzen Faltenrock."

Hermine drehte sich zu Ron um. „Ron, kennst du meinen Schrank auswendig?"

„Wenn du wüsstest" grinste er „Na los, zieh dich an!" Hermine verschwand im Bad und kam nach einer Viertelstunde perfekt gestylt wieder heraus. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten gedreht und ein paar Strähnchen fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht. Der V-Ausschnitt ihres Pullovers und ihr Rock zerrten sie optisch etwas und so fiel der Bauch überhaupt nicht auf.

„Ron, das ist perfekt! Sei ehrlich, warst du schon mal schwanger?"

Ron lachte. „Nein meine wunderhübsche Dame. Aber ich glaube mich zu erinnern das meine Mutter auch noch ein Kind nach mir bekam und diese sich genauso anstellte als sie es Papa sagen musste der lange auf Geschäftsreise gewesen war." Er nahm Hermine in den Arm, darauf bedacht ihre Frisur nicht zu zerstören. „Ach stimmt ja...na das wird toll, ich hoffe Harry ergreift nicht wieder die Initiative und sagt es ihnen."

„Ich rede noch mal ein Wort mit ihm okay?"

als Antwort erhielt er einen sanften Kuss der ihm lieber war als tausend Worte.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Harry war von seinem Spaziergang wieder da und wurde an der Tür sehnsüchtig von Sneaker erwartet.

„Na du kleiner Racker?" begrüßte Harry ihn und hob ihn hoch. Der Kater lies sich willig streicheln und schnurrte ohrenbetäubend.

„So Sneaker, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt los zu den Weasleys. Ich komme heute Abend wieder und dann können wir kuscheln okay?" er setzte ihn auf das Sofa und ging rüber zum Kamin, wo er sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver nahm und dieses in den Kamin warf. Als er hineinstieg und „zu den Weasleys" rief, schloss er in weiser Voraussicht schon mal die Augen und bekam so nicht mit, wie Sneaker ihm hinterher sprang und mit verschwand.

Harry spürte das bekannte ziehen und wurde umhergewirbelt. Dann stolperte er aus dem Kamin und fiel erst mal auf den Po. Er hörte ein Lachen und dann streckte sich ihm die Hand seines besten Freundes entgegen.

„Mensch Harry, du kannst nach so vielen Jahren immer noch nicht mit Flohpulver reisen oder? Komm steh auf Opa, oder willst du mir deine Begleitung nicht vorstellen?" Harry murmelte „ Aber noch nicht genug Jahre" schnappte sich Rons Hand und richtete sich auf. „Hi Ron, danke für die Hilfe" etwas Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme, welchen Ron aber überhörte „aber welche Begleitung meinst du? Ich hab meines Wissens niemanden mitgenommen!"

„Na die dort!" Ron zeigte hinter Harry, welcher sich jetzt umblickte. Er sah...

„Sneaker!"

„Okay, etwas ausführlicher könntest du ihn mir schon vorstellen!" grinste Ron, der mittlerweile verstanden hatte das Harry Sneaker wohl ursprünglich nicht hatte mitnehmen wollen.

Harry blinzelte Sneaker böse an.

„Das Ron, ist ein sehr sehr frecher Kater den ich gefunden habe. Und so wie es aussieht ist er einfach so in den Kamin gelaufen und mitgefloht. Sneaker, das ist Ron mein bester Freund." Der Kater blickte hoch zu Ron und maunzte dann einmal kurz. Ron staunte.

„Der versteht dich ja richtig!"

„Sieht wohl so aus. Wo sind denn die anderen? Ich möchte die werdende Mutter gerne einmal begrüßen."

„Harry halt die Klappe! Mum weiß doch noch nichts und..."

„Schon gut! Ich werde nichts verraten, ich denke diesmal bekommt ihr das hin."

Er lachte und ging dann in Richtung Küche, dicht gefolgt von Sneaker.

In der Küche fand er Molly die am Herd herumfuhrwerkte und außerdem noch Fred und George die in einer Ecke flüsterten, wahrscheinlich über eine neue Erfindung für ihren Laden, Angelina und Katie die mit Fleurs und Bills Tochter Jolie spielten und die Eltern der eben genannten die knutschend in der Ecke saßen. Hermine stand neben Molly und half ihr beim Kochen. Nun hatte Hermine ihn entdeckt.

„Hallo Harry!" rief sie und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Wehe du erzählst Molly irgendetwas!" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und löste sich dann von ihm. Nun entdeckte sie Sneaker.

„Was für ein hübsches Kätzchen!" der Rest wurde auch aufmerksam und schon wurde Harry von allen begrüßt, was Sneaker besonders gefiel da er immer eine Portion Streicheleinheiten abbekam. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und als dann Arthur und Charlie eintrafen setzten sie sich alle an den Tisch der magisch vergrößert worden war und unter der Last von sage und schreibe fünf Kuchen, zwei Tellern Keksen und mehreren Sorten Gebäck fast zusammenbrach.

Nachdem sie sich alle satt gegessen hatten machten sie es sich in der Sitzecke gemütlich. Harry saß zwischen Fred und George auf einem Sofa um die beiden „Spielkinder auseinander zu halten" wie Molly ihm gesagt hatte.

Dann standen Ron und Hermine auf. Ron begann: „Also...ähm...ja...Hermine und ich wollen euch allen was sagen..."

„..für uns ist es wichtig das ihr es wisst..."

„...also wir wissen das wir noch nicht verheiratet sind..."

„..aber..."

Fred beugte sich über Harry zu George.

„Du, George...die beenden ihre Sätze gegenseitig!"

George runzelte die Stirn.

„Das heißt sie wollen irgendetwas beichten."

„Genau. Und jetzt schau dir doch Mine mal von der Seite an...so in Bauchregion."

George fiel fast vom Sofa als er versuchte sich so weit vorzubeugen das er Hermine von der Seite betrachten konnte.

Nun wurde Harry aufmerksam. Sie schienen dabei zu sein alles zu offenbaren bevor auch nur Ron oder Hermine es erklären konnten.

George war nun das aufgefallen was auch schon Fred bemerkt hatte.

„Sie hat einen dicken Bauch! Sie ist-..."

er konnte den Satz nicht beenden da Harry ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zum schweigen gebracht hatte. Er hatte ihm ebenso wie Fred die Stimme weggezaubert. Nun flüsterte er den beiden zu:

„Ihr habt es entdeckt, Hermine ist schwanger. Aber ich denke das wollen sie Molly und Arthur selber erzählen und deshalb solltet ihr beide den Mund halten okay? Also wenn ich jetzt den Zauber von euch nehme möchte ich keinen Laut mehr von euch hören ist das klar?"

Die Zwillinge nickten und Harry nahm den Zauber auf. Sie lehnten sich wieder zurück, jedoch konnte man sehen welche Anstrengung sie aufbringen mussten ihre Entdeckung nicht laut herauszuposaunen. Ron warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu, er hatte mitbekommen das die Zwillinge am tuscheln waren und konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen worüber.

Nun fing er wieder an zu sprechen

„Ja, und deshalb wollen wir euch sagen..."

„...das...nunja also ich..."

„...das Hermine schwanger ist."

Einige Sekunden war es totenstill, alle blickten auf Molly, denn ihre Reaktion war wohl die wichtigste. Diese saß da, und man konnte deutlich sehen was sie fühlte oder dachte. Zuerst war da Verblüffung, dann Entrüstung und schließlich Stolz. Sie stand auf, lief auf die beiden zu und zog sie in eine luftabdrückende Umarmung.

„Oh ihr beiden, ich bin ja so stolz auf euch! Arthur, wir werden schon wieder Großeltern!" nun brach der Tumult los. Fred und George riefen

„Wir wussten es, wir wussten es! Wir werden Onkels!" Angelina, Katie und Fleur gingen zu Hermine und fachsimpelten über Schwangerschaften, Bill und Charlie dagegen gingen zu Ron und sprachen ihr „Beileid" aus.

„Tja Ron, jetzt isses vorbei mit der gemütlichen Zeit...Hermine wird immer mehr essen, das Geld wird knapp und die Stimmungsschwankungen sind sowieso das schlimmste! Und wenn das Kind dann erst mal da ist geht es erst richtig los. Windeln und Babyklamotten kaufen und füttern, egal um welche Uhrzeit!" Harry trat hinzu.

„Mensch jetzt macht Ron doch keine Angst, sonst lässt er Hermine nachher noch sitzen und haut ab!" grinste er.

„Nie im Leben!" beteuerte Ron und zog seine Freundin in eine Umarmung.

An diesem Abend wurde noch viel gelacht, jedoch wurde auch immer wieder bemerkbar das Ginny in dieser Runde fehlte und dann herrschte Schweigen im Fuchsbau.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Spät Abend verließen sie alle den Fuchsbau. Harry wollte das Wochenende bei Ron und Hermine im Haus verbringen und so apparierten sie alle in die WG.

Leider verging die Zeit schneller als sie sollte und schon war es wieder Montag. Harry wollte den Viertklässlern von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw die unverzeihlichen Flüche zeigen, er fand genau wie Moody das die Kinder sie so früh wie möglich kennen lernen sollten. Allerdings hatte er sich erkundigt ob schon jemand vorher irgendwie mit den drei Flüchen in Verbindung gekommen war damit ihm nicht so etwas wie mit Neville passierte. Er wollte keinen Schüler mit ansehen lassen wie vielleicht seine Eltern gestorben waren.

Als er in die Klasse kam wurde es sofort still, das war jedes Mal so. Respekt wurde ihm auf jeden Fall entgegengebracht. Er schritt nach vorne zum Pult.

„Guten Morgen. Heute werdet ihr keine Bücher brauchen. Miss Kleen, könnte ich mit ihnen noch ein Wort reden? Die anderen können sich leise beschäftigen."

Joanne Kleen – das Mädchen was Hermine so ähnlich war - sah in überrascht an, dann folgte sie ihm in einen Nebenraum.

„Hör mir zu...darf ich dich duzen?" das Mädchen nickte. „Okay Joanne. Also ich möchte euch heute die unverzeihlichen Flüche zeigen. Ich habe mich vorher umgehört und erfahren das deine Eltern von Lord Voldemort getötet wurden und das du dabei warst. Das tut mir sehr Leid, es muss schlimm gewesen sein. Meinst du das du dabei zugucken kannst oder möchtest du lieber hier warten bis ich fertig bin?"

Joanne sah ihn gefasst an. Sie war nicht einmal bei Voldemorts Namen zusammengezuckt wie viele andere es noch taten obwohl er vernichtet war.

„Ich habe da kein Problem mit, ich habe es ja schon gesehen und weiß das es schrecklich ist. Oder hattest du Angst als du den unverzeihlichen kennen gelernt hast?"

Das sie ihn so direkt ansprach verwunderte ihn. „Nun, mir wurde etwas komisch, da ich ja selber schon mit diesem Fluch verflucht wurde. Es ist schon ein seltsames Gefühl zu sehen wie eine Spinne an etwas stirbt was man als einziger überlebt hat. Ich bewundere dich, du bist eine waschechte Gryffindor. Mutig und stark. Nun wenn du denkst es klappt dann werden wir jetzt zurückgehen. Aber wenn es doch nicht geht musst du einfach Stopp rufen okay?"

Joanne nickte und stand auf.

Als sie wieder zur Klasse zurückkamen blickte diese gespannt und neugierig auf Joanne. Diese würde nach dieser Stunde erst mal ausgefragt werden, da war sich Harry sicher.

„So, heute werdet ihr etwas lernen, wofür ihr eigentlich dem Ministerium nach noch zu jung seid. Ich denke aber das man nie alt genug ist von daher werde ich euch heute die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche zeigen."  
die Schüler zogen scharf die Luft ein, einige sahen ängstlich aus.

„Ich werde die Zauber natürlich nicht an euch ausführen, ich habe mir ein Tier ausgesucht bei dem ich diese Zauber selbst in der vierten Klasse kennen gelernt habe, eine Spinne."

Harry holte ein Glas aus seinem Schreibtisch in dem sich eine mittelgroße Spinne befand.

„So, wer kann mir einen Fluch nennen?"

Ein großes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff hob den Arm.

„Ja, Miss Culling?" nahm Harry sie dran.

„Den Imperiusfluch Sir."

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Spinne. „Imperio!" dann ließ er die Spinne tanzen und Rollen schlagen. Er wollte es den Schülern genauso beibringen wie Moody, er fand es so noch einleuchtender für die Schüler, wenn sie richtig bemerkten was man mit der Spinne alles machen konnte wenn sie unter dem Imperiusfluch stand.

Die Schüler lachten, doch plötzlich war es still. Harry hatte die Spinne Richtung Fenster fliegen lassen. „Seht ihr was man lustiges machen kann? Ich kann sie aus dem Fenster springen lassen...sich verbrennen..." er schwenkte die Spinne zum Kaminfeuer hin „...oder euch beißen...es ist eine Giftspinne." Nun sahen die Schüler ängstlich und gespannt auf die Spinne.

„Keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht dazu zwingen. Aber seht ihr was man mit diesem simplen Fluch anfangen kann? Ich kann Menschen schlimme Sachen tun lassen, und man weiß nie ob sie es mit Absicht machen oder weil sie unter dem Imperius stehen."

Er ließ seine Worte einige Sekunden auf die Schüler wirken.

„So, wer kennt noch einen Fluch?"  
Nun hob Joanne Kleen die Hand. „Den Cruciatusfluch."

„Stimmt. Ich werde den Fluch nur sehr kurz anwenden, aber wenn es jemand gar nicht mehr haben kann dann muss er dich melden okay?"

Die Schüler nickten und nach einem fragenden Blick zu Joanne sah er das auch diese einverstanden war.

„Crucio!" die Spinne fing an sich zu winden und unnatürlich zu schreien. Harry hielt den Fluch etwa fünf Sekunden aufrecht, dann brach er ab. Die Spinne sankt erschöpft zusammen. Er sah zu seinen Schülern. Besonders die Mädchen sahen mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf die Spinne, alle waren kreidebleich und viele zitterten.

„Nun, wollen wir die Spinne von ihrem Leiden erlösen?" fragte Harry sanft. Er wusste wie es den Schülern jetzt gehen musste.

Er sammelte seinen ganzen Hass auf Lord Voldemort, dachte an alle die er ihm genommen hatte, dann rief er „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Die Spinne zuckte einmal und dann war sie tot. Harry wandte sich wieder den Schülern zu. „Hat jemand irgendwelche Fragen? Miss Kurt, sie sollten in den Krankenflügel gehen, brauchen sie Begleitung oder geht es alleine?" das ziemlich blasse Mädchen stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Professor Potter, wieso haben sie als einziger den Fluch überlebt?" fragte ein Junge in der ersten Reihe.  
Harry lächelte „Sehr schöne Frage. Nun, meine Mutter hat sich für mich Lord Voldemort geopfert, und durch ihre Liebe zu mir, etwas was Lord Voldemort nie erfahren hat, wurde ich geschützt. Deshalb ist der Fluch auf Tom zurückgeprallt nachdem er meine Mum getötet hatte. Lord Voldemorts richtiger Name ist Tom Vorlost Riddle, ich werde auch noch einige Stunden über ihn und sein Leben mit euch machen."

„Wurden sie schon mal mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert? Wie ist das?"

„Nun, es ist einfach schrecklich. Es ist als würde kein Blut mehr durch die Adern fließen sondern Feuer. Die Muskeln ziehen sich zusammen und auseinander. Man kann in den Wahnsinn gefoltert werden oder in den Tod. Das ist wohl die unangenehmste Art zu sterben. Ich hoffe ihr müsst nie erfahren wie es ist diesen Fluch zu spüren."

„Stimmt es das sie sie-wissen-schon-wen mit dem Avada Kedavra vernichtet haben?"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Wie kann man einen solchen Fluch denn anwenden? Das geht doch nicht einfach so?" fragte nun ein anderer Schüler.

„Nein, da haben sie recht, gut aufgepasst. Man muss tiefen Hass gegen diese Person empfinden, aber ich denke den konnte ich bei Lord Voldemort gut auftreiben."

So ging es noch viele Minuten weiter, und die Schüler lauschten so gebannt das sie gar nicht bemerkten das die Stunde schon längst vorbei war. Erst als Harry zur Tür blickte und dort seine nächste Klasse sah die auch seit einigen Minuten gebannt zuhörte beendete er die Stunde.

Nach dem Essen ging er wieder in sein Zimmer. Sneaker strich ihm um die Beine und sprang gleich auf seinen Schoß als er sich mit einem Buch namens „Die schwärzesten Flüche" aus der verbotenen Abteilung auf sein Sofa setzte. Er überlegte gerade wie viele Bücher er noch nicht gelesen hatte und sah dabei aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne sah er einen grau-braunen Fleck der immer näher kam. Mit einem „Platsch" klatschte es vor die Scheibe und landete dann auf der Fensterbank. Harry sprang auf und öffnete das Fenster. „Pig! Du wirst ja schon so schlimm wie Errol!" er holte Rons Eule rein und nahm ihr einen Brief mit krakeliger Schrift ab.

„Na los, hau schon ab, Hedwig ist oben in der Eulerei...hier nimm noch nen Eulenkeks mit."

Pig schnappte sich den Keks und verschwand wieder durchs Fenster. Harry grinste, bald würde er einige Eulen mehr haben. Dann öffnete er die Nachricht.

Hey Harry!

Können wir uns in einer halben Stunde bei den drei Besen in Hogsmeade treffen? Ich habe was wichtiges zu erledigen und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wenn du kommst brauchst du nicht zurückschreiben, Pig soll auch mal Spaß haben. Wenn nicht melde dich irgendwie.

Bis dann, Ron

Was Ron wohl vorhatte? Er würde es in einer halben Stunde erfahren. Allerdings würde Pig schon vor zwanzig Minuten losgeflogen sein und deshalb musste Harry sich beeilen. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und Schal, dann lief er aus dem Schloss und den Weg nach Hogsmeade runter.

An den drei Besen stand schon ein nervös wirkender Ron.

„Hey Ron, was ist los? Hast du was verbrochen?" fragte er seinen besten Freund

„Tag. Ne, aber ich...nun...ich will Hermine einen Antrag machen."

Harry war ziemlich erstaunt. Der schüchterne Ron? Wollte seiner Freundin nach 3 Jahren Beziehung einen Antrag machen?

„Mensch Ron, das ist ja toll! Endlich kommst du drauf, ich dachte schon ich müsste dir nen Schubs in die Richtung geben!"

„Wieso dasn?" Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Naja, Mine ist ja schwanger und ich denke ein uneheliches Kind wollt ihr nicht haben oder?"

„Stimmt. Aber weshalb ich dich geholt habe, ich brauche noch einen Ring!"

„Na dann, lass uns die Juweliere von Hogsmeade überfallen!"

In den nächsten zwei Stunden hatten sie wohl jeden Ring in Hogsmeade gesehen. Nur noch am Ende der Straße war ein kleiner unscheinbarer Laden.

„Los Ron, diesen noch und dann musst du dich für einen entscheiden." Munterte Harry den verzweifelten Ron auf.

„Ach komm, den können wir uns auch sparen, da ist doch sowieso nichts." Seufzte der.

„Nein. Wenigstens ins Schaufenster könntest du gucken." Und er zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Guck du hier, ich geh weiter nach hinten okay?" Harry schob seinen Freund vor das Schaufenster und ging etwas weiter zum nächsten.

„Siehste, das ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ron komm mal her, was hältst du von diesem?"

Keine Antwort.

„Roooohooon!"

Immer noch keine Antwort.

Harry sah sich um. Ron stand mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund vor einem der Schaufenster. Er ging zu ihm zurück.

„Ron, was...Wow!"

Ron starrte auf einen wunderschönen Ring. Er war aus Silber und mit feinen Linien durchzogen die ein mystisches Muster ergaben. In der Mitte war ein Rubin in Form einer Rose eingearbeitet.

„Ron, du hast IHN gefunden. Der ist..." flüsterte Harry.

„...perfekt." krächzte Ron. „Den nehme ich. Komm wir gehen rein." Nun zog er seinen Freund hinter sich her. Er ging direkt zum Verkaufstresen. Dort stand ein älterer, schäbig aussehender Mann.

„Guten Tag, sie wünschen?"

„Den Ring mit der Rose dort im Schaufenster bitte."

„Vorzügliche Auswahl...auch nicht teuer. In anderen Läden würde er wohl das doppelte kosten, aber da wir sowieso keinen Gewinn machen...sollen wenigstens die Leute die vorbeikommen etwas kaufen ohne lange über den Preis nachzudenken."

Er lief zum Schaufenster und hob einen Zauber zum Schutz des Schmucks auf. Währendessen sahen sich Ron und Harry um. Hier wurden wunderschöne Schmuckstücke verkauft und man hätte aus dem Laden mehr machen können. Es schien jedoch an Geld zu fehlen, denn viele der Sachen waren extravagant und einzigartig und trotzdem sehr billig.

Der Verkäufer kam zurück und musterte Ron. „Ich nehme an es soll ein Verlobungsring sein? Ein Schwarzes Kästchen also." Er wuselte hinter dem Tresen herum. Ron sah Harry staunend an. Es war ein sehr guter Verkäufer, er schien seine Kunden immer zu durchschauen. Oder sah man es ihm so an das er sich Verloben wollte? Dann musste er aufpassen das Hermine nichts mitbekam.

„Mister, wir werden sie weiterempfehlen, und ich hoffe dann können sie ihren Laden renovieren."

„Das würden sie tun? Das wäre sehr freundlich, die Menschen kommen hier nicht hin weil der Laden von außen so schäbig aussieht." Lächelte der Mann etwas verzweifelt.

„Das wird schon. Was halten sie davon wenn sie Werbeplakate aufhängen? So was in der Art:

Außen siehts nicht gut aus, aber dafür ist es innen doppelt so schön? Wenn dann die Leute kommen werden sie genug Galleonen bekommen um ihren Laden zu streichen." Schlug Harry vor.

„Sehr gute Idee, ich werde mich gleich ans zaubern machen."

Sie bezahlten und bedankten sich noch mal, dann verließen sie den Laden.

„Na, was hab ich gesagt? Hier hast du was gefunden. Und jetzt mach dich auf, plan ein wunderbares Essen, überrasch Mine und mach ihr nen Antrag. Du packst das schon."

Ron sah etwas resigniert aus. „Meinst du? Ach die will mich doch mit Sicherheit gar nicht haben...die möchte bestimmt lieber so einen Helden wie dich!"

Harry packte ihn hart an den Schultern.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Wenn sie dich nicht lieben würde, warum erwartet sie dann ein Kind von dir?"

Rons Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.

„Du hast recht. Tut mir Leid. Ich werde dann wohl mal...bis demnächst, ich denke wir sehen uns spätestens wenn Tonks und Remus Kind kommt. Das wird ja eigentlich im Dezember erwartet."

Nun lachte Ron.

„Obwohl ich nicht glaube das es nur eins ist. Ich hab mal ein Foto von Mum gesehen wo sie im sechsten Monat mit Fred und George schwanger war. Nicht mal mit denen war sie so dick. Also erwartet Tonks ein sehr großes Kind...dann müsste allerdings Hagrid mit von der Partie gewesen sein...ey!" Harry hatte Ron auf den Arm geschlagen. „Sag so was nicht in Remus Gegenwart, der flippt aus!" lachte er.

„...oder Zwillinge die auch groß sind...oder halt ein paar mehr."

„Wenn du meinst...dann werden die aber ne Arbeit haben!" nun lachten sie beide.

„Na denn hau rein Ron. Ich muss zurück zum Schloss. Bis bald!"

Sie umarmten sich noch mal freundschaftlich und dann ging jeder seinen Weg.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Als Harry wieder im Schloss ankam schnappte er sich einige Bücher und fing an zu lesen. Spät in der Nacht schlief er dann über einem der Bücher ein und so fand ihn Albus am nächsten Morgen als er ihn holen wollte weil er beim Frühstück nicht erschienen war.

„Harry, aufwachen!" er rüttelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler sanft an der Schulter. Der schrak sofort hoch und sank dann wieder zusammen. „Oooohhhh, mir tut alles weh..!" stöhnte er.

„Bei der Lage auch nicht ausbleibend." Grinste der Schulleiter.

Erst jetzt realisierte Harry wer neben ihm stand. „Guten Morgen Albus, was machst du denn hier?"

„Nun, nachdem du beim Frühstück nicht erschienen bist wollte ich nachschauen wo du bleibst.."

„Wie spät ist es...beim Barte des Merlin, tut mir Leid ich muss los!" Harry rannte los. Nach einigen Schritten beschloss er jedoch noch mal im Krankenflügel vorbeizuschauen und sich einen Aufmunterungstrank abzuholen.

Dumbledore stand immer noch in Harrys Raum und sah nun nach welches er gelesen hatte, es musste ja sehr spannend gewesen sein wenn Harry es bis zum einschlafen gelesen hatte.

Das buch hieß „Flüche". Einfacher Titel, kein besonderes Buch wie Albus nach einigem herumblättern erkannte. Warum las er es dann? Neben dem Sessel stand noch ein ganzer Haufen Bücher mit ähnlichem Titel. Er seufzte. Harry schien sich bis zur Erschöpfung durch langweilige Bücher zu wälzen, um irgendeinen Hinweis auf das Verschwinden von Miss Weasley zu finden. Es war schön das er sich nicht mehr so hängen ließ, aber was er jetzt machte war ähnlich, er achtete kaum noch auf sich selbst und bald würde er wieder so abgemagert sein. Albus beschloss sich die Leihliste der Bücherei anzuschauen. Dort könnte er dann erkennen wie schlimm Harrys Suche war und wenn es nötig war auch ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden.

In der WG

Ron war gerade aufgestanden, heute hatte er frei.

„Mineschatz? Wo bist du?" keine Antwort. Naja, vielleicht war sie ja eben was aus dem Supermarkt holen. Dann konnte er sich ja schon mal Frühstück machen. In der Küche lag ein Zettel auf dem Tisch.

Guten Morgen Sonnenschein!  
Tut mir Leid das ich schon weg bin, Tonks hat gefragt ob wir Umstandsmodenshoppingtour quer durch Europa machen, und das ist doch die Gelegenheit. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen und das ist okay für dich. Unternimm was schönes, kannst ja mal Harry im Unterricht besuchen, vielleicht lernst du da noch was .

1000 Küsse, lieb dich

Hermine

Ron schnaubte. Na toll, eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Mine heute den Antrag zu machen, bevor ihn der Mut wieder verließ, aber das würde ja dann wohl verschoben werden müssen. Aber heute Abend...so richtig mit Candle – Light – Dinner... das wäre was feines. Aber erst mal würde er Harry besuchen, das war ein genialer Vorschlag. Also apparierte er nachdem er sich angezogen hatte nach Hogsmeade und ging von da aus hoch nach Hogwarts. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest das der Unterricht schon begonnen haben musste. Leise lief er die Flure entlang und kam schließlich vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zum stehen. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und musste sich zurückhalten um nicht laut loszulachen. Harry stand vor der Klasse und erklärte etwas, dabei lief er herum und fuchtelte mit den Armen. Die Schüler starrten ausnahmslos zu ihm hoch und jedes Mal wenn er in der linken Ecke des Klassenzimmers angekommen war und sich umwandte und zur rechten Ecke lief, verfolgten ihn die Köpfe. Von hinten sah es aus als würde ein Ball hin und herfliegen und die Schüler würden ihn beobachten. Rons Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Harry erzählte etwas über Werwölfe, anscheinend hatte ein Schüler ihre Ungefährlichkeit außerhalb des Vollmondes in Frage gestellt.

„...Werwölfe verwandeln sich und werden gefährlich, das ist mir klar, allerdings nur wenn Vollmond ist. Sonst sind sie normale Menschen und nicht anders als wir! Denkt ihr das der Werwolf jederzeit aus einem herausbrechen kann? Das ist eine total falsche Einstellung! Man wird ja auch nicht Werwolf weil man es möchte, man kann nichts dafür wenn man gebissen wird. Ihr solltet keine Angst vor Werwölfen haben, sondern sie bemitleiden. Stellt euch doch einfach mal vor ihr wärt ganz normale Kinder, spielt im Wald. Plötzlich kommt ein wildes Tier und beißt euch. Und nun müsst ihr euch Vollmond für Vollmond verwandeln, und das äußerst schmerzhaft. Ihr wollt das nicht, aber eure Freunde wenden sich von euch ab, ihr seid alleine und müsst diese Nächte verbringen ohne Gesellschaft. Ein Werwolf will jagen wenn er verwandelt ist, wenn er aber eingesperrt werden muss, dann beißt er sich aus lauter Verzweiflung selbst. Stellt euch vor ihr wacht am nächsten Morgen auf, voller Kratz und Bisswunden und wisst nichts mehr von der ganzen Nacht. Ein Werwolf kann sich nicht steuern wenn er verwandelt ist, und so weiß er gar nichts mehr. Er könnte seinen besten Freund umgebracht haben, und würde es nicht wissen. Und jetzt stellt euch mal vor wie ihr euch fühlen würdet. Alle schauen euch an, alle tuscheln über euch und keiner will mit euch befreundet sein. Und wisst ihr woher ich das alles so genau weiß? Ich habe einen sehr guten Freund, der als Kind gebissen wurde. Er musste Verwandlung für Verwandlung alleine durchstehen, eingesperrt. Dann kam er nach Hogwarts. Dort fand er drei gute Freunde, denen er jedoch nichts von seinem „Pelzigen Geheimnis" erzählte, aus Angst sie könnten ihn genau wie seine anderen Freunde plötzlich meiden. Deshalb verschwand er einmal im Monat zu seiner angeblich kranken Mutter. Das fiel natürlich auf, besonders da er jedes Mal mit Verletzungen wiederkam. Die drei Freunde fanden es schließlich heraus. Doch sie mieden ihn nicht, sie begannen etwas sehr schwieriges für ihn zu tun. Sie wussten das ein Werwolf Tieren nichts antun kann, und deshalb begannen sie Animagus zu werden. Irgendwann gelang es und sie verbrachten die Nächte von da an zusammen. Der Werwolf konnte mit den Tieren spielen und sich so von seiner Verzweiflung ablenken sich selbst zu beißen. Die vier wuchsen noch näher zusammen. Irgendwann wurde dann der Wolfsbanntrank erfunden und der Wolf konnte die Nächte relativ ruhig durchschlafen. Soll ich euch mal erzählen wer diese vier Jungen waren? Erst mal die Animagusfiguren. Es war ein Hirsch, ein Hund und eine Ratte. Sie brauchten ein kleines Tier für einen besonderen Grund. Nun erst mal zu der Ratte, eine sehr passende Gestalt. Die Ratte war Peter Pettigrew, der wie ihr alle wisst lieber seinen Freund und dessen Familie verraten hat als zu sterben."

Die Schüler keuchten auf. Diese Geschichte war nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords geklärt worden und alle wussten das man Sirius Black jahrelang unberechtigt nach Askaban gesteckt hatte und der wirkliche Mörder als Ratte versteckt gewesen war.

„Der Hund war mein Pate und bester Freund meines Vaters, Sirius Black. Der Hirsch war mein Vater und der Werwolf war Remus Lupin, der vor ein paar Tagen noch Vertretung bei euch gemacht hat. Und habt ihr irgendwas gemerkt was bei ihm anders ist als bei uns? Bestimmt nicht, und wenn habt ihr Wahrnehmungsstörungen. Und ich denke wenn ich ihm viele Jahre lang vertrauen konnte werdet ihr das auch tun. Und wenn ich noch einmal so eine Äußerung wie vorhin höre, dann werde ich wütend." Harry setzt sich auf die Kante seines

Schreibtisches und senkte den Kopf. Er war ja jetzt schon dermaßen wütend geworden und hatte seine Schüler vollgesabbelt. Plötzlich ertönte ein einzelnes Klatschen aus dem Raum. Ron wurde während des Vortrags immer erstaunter, Harry hatte seine Schüler mitgerissen und dermaßen angeregt, man würde noch Wochen darüber sprechen. Auch er war verwundert, er wusste das Harry es nicht leiden konnte wenn jemand so über einen seiner Freunde sprach. Und nun wollte er ihm einfach zeigen das er begeistert war.

Harry sah hoch. Wer hatte da geklatscht? In der Tür stand Ron. Der wollte ihn wohl veralbern, mitten in der Stunde auftauchen und dann auch noch anfangen zu klatschen! Doch als er in Rons Gesicht war wusste er das dieser ihn keinesfalls veralberte, er schaute bitterernst.

Die Schüler hatten sich verwundert umgesehen als das Klatschen anfing, jetzt jedoch fielen sie alle nacheinander ein und schließlich klatschte die ganze Klasse. Harry wurde rot. Anscheinend hatte ihnen sein Vortrag doch gefallen. Er grinste. „Danke, keine Ursache. Haltet euch nächstes Mal einfach zurück wenn ihr keinen Stundenlangen Vortrag hören wollt, und wenn ihr keine Lust auf richtigen Unterricht habt dann werft so eine Bemerkung ein. Ihr seht ja was das auslöst." Die Klasse lachte, und auch Ron grinste.

„Tut euch in zweier Gruppen zusammen und übt den Patronus." Sofort liefen die Schüler in Gruppen zusammen. Harry lief zu Ron hinüber. „Warum tauchst du einfach so hier auf?"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, ja mir geht's gut. Ich bin hier weil Mine zu eine Shoppingtour mit Tonks losgezogen ist." Lachte Ron.

Harry lächelte. Später gingen sie zusammen zum Mittagessen. Dann jedoch musste Harry eine Prüfung vorbeireiten und so apparierte er wieder nach Hause. Dort ließ er sich dann aufs Sofa fallen. Er saß gerade fünf Minuten, da klingelte es. Seufzend stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Lavender? Was willst du denn hier?"

Die Angesprochene schluchzte. „I...ich...bin so verliebt!"

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen? Und auch nicht bei mir reinzuplatzen!" mittlerweile war Lavender eingetreten.

„Do...doch, er ist schon mit einer anderen zusammen...und die ist auch noch schwanger!"

„Das ist nicht schön. Aber wenn er schon mit einer zusammen ist mag er dich vielleicht gar nicht?" Lavender seufzte.

„Doch ich denke schon, er war schon mal mit mir zusammen, und ich glaube er liebt mich immer noch. Ich werde es einfach ausprobieren."

„Aber wie..." Ron konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, Lavender hatte ihn an die Wand gedrückt und ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Genau in dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine spazierte herein.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20  
Hermine sah die beiden und erstarrte. Sie lies ihre 5 Einkaufstüten fallen und riss Lavender von Ron weg.  
„Du Schlampe!" rief sie erbost und schubste die verblüffte Lavender aus der noch offenen Tür. Dann drehte sie sich zu Ron um, der sofort zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
„Mine, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht..."  
„Halt die Klappe! Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen! Und nenn mich nicht Mine, ab jetzt nur noch Miss Granger! Wie kannst du das tun? Und dann auch noch diese...dieses...Bist! Es ist aus! Auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Und versuch nicht mir zu folgen, ich bring dich um, da kannst du dir sicher sein!" sie schnappte sich ihre Taschen und rannte aus dem Haus. Ron lies sich verstört an der Wand heruntersinken und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.  
„Was hab ich getan? Moment, ich hab nichts getan! Lavender hat...wo ist sie?"  
Er sprang auf und rannte auf die Straße. Dort stand immer noch Lavender und sah ihn an.  
„Na, hast du dich für mich entschieden?" fragte sie mit schmeichelnder Stimme. Ron packte sie an den Schultern.  
„Du Miststück! Weißt du das du mit dieser Aktion mein Leben zerstört hast? Ich liebe Hermine und nicht dich! Und du machst alles kaputt! Wie kann man nur so...bösartig sein?"  
„Aber ich liebe dich doch!"  
„Mit deiner ' Liebe ' machst du alles kaputt!"  
„Ich will aber mit dir zusammen sein, ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich dich aber nicht, und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Leben!"  
Er sah mittlerweile so sauer aus, das Lavender ängstlich zurückwich und dann apparierte. Ron lies sich verzweifelt auf den Boden fallen. Wie sollte er Hermine erreichen? Eulen würde sie ungelesen zurückschicken und er zweifelte nicht an ihrer Drohung ihn umzubringen, falls er ihr folgen sollte. Er würde erst mal warten bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und dann versuchen ihr alles zu erklären.

Hermine war mit ihren Taschen in einen naheliegenden Park gerannt und hatte sich dort auf eine Bank gesetzt. Erst war sie wütend gewesen, hatte einen Busch in Brand gesetzt und geflucht, doch nun schluchzte sie laut. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie war traurig. Traurig und enttäuscht, dass Ron ihr Vertrauen so missbraucht hatte. Sie war so glücklich mit ihm gewesen, hatte sich auf ihr Kind mit ihm gefreut, und nun hatte er alles zerstört. Als es langsam dunkel wurde entschloss sie sich für diese Nacht bei Harry zu übernachten, und sich danach ein Zimmer in Hogsmeade zu mieten. Harry hatte ihr immer geholfen und sie gut verstanden, er würde sie bestimmt aufnehmen.  
Sie streckte ihren Zauberstab aus und der Fahrende Ritter erschien vor ihr. Schnell nahm sie ihre Taschen und stieg ein. Vor den Toren von Hogwarts stieg sie schließlich aus, gab ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und lief zum Schloss hoch. Wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Arbeiten. Er war verzweifelt, die Arbeiten waren eine Wiederholung über alte Themen und sehr schlecht ausgefallen. Anscheinend war der Lehrer vor Tonks kein besonders guter gewesen, er würde auf diesem Gebiet noch einiges wiederholen müssen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf.  
„Hermine! Was machst du denn hier? Was ist passiert?" sie sah schrecklich aus, blass und mit verheulten Augen aus denen immer noch Tränen flossen.  
„Hey...komm her und setzt dich." Sanft nahm Harry ihr die Taschen ab, legte seinen Arm um sie und führte sie zum Sofa.  
„Dobby!" der kleine Hauself erschien sofort.  
„Sie wünschen Mister Potter Sir?" fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme.   
„Erst mal das ich für dich Harry heiße und dann eine Kanne heißen Tee für mich und meine Freundin."  
„Dobby tut alles was Mister will" sprach der Elf, seine Bitte ignorierend, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Sekunden später tauchte er mit einem Tablett auf.  
„So Mine, dann erzähl mal."  
Sie zog noch einmal die Nase hoch worauf Harry ihr ein Taschentuch reichte und fing dann mit leiser Stimme an zu erzählen. Als sie geendet war konnte Harry seine Wut nur mühsam unterdrücken. Er war so sauer auf seinen Kumpel! Er würde noch ein Hünchen mit ihm rupfen, und das würde nicht sanft von statten gehen.   
„Harry? War ich zu aufbrausend?" Hermine schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Nein! Er hat das verdient! Du hast alles richtig gemacht!" beteuerte er. Hermine schwieg. Nach einigen Sekunden brach sie dann das Schweigen.   
„Aber ich hab ja jetzt nichts wo ich bleiben kann...könnte ich vielleicht...hier auf der Couch? Auch nur für diese Nacht...danach kann ich mir ja ne Wohnung mieten..."  
„Na klar, lass mir eine Sekunde Zeit, ich hole dir eben eine Decke." Harry stand auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Er kam mit einer flauschigen, warmen, dunkelroten Decke wieder.  
„So, jetzt leg dich mal hin, deine Taschen stell ich hier neben den Sessel." Hermine ließ sich in das weiche Sofa einsinken. Harry legte ihr die Decke über und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.  
„Es wird wieder gut. Schlaf dich erst mal aus, morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Okay?"  
Seine Freundin nickte, ihr stiegen schon wieder Tränen in die Augen und schon liefen ihr einige über die Wangen. Sie hasste sich für diese Schwäche, eigentlich sollte sie jetzt stinkwütend auf ihren EX- Freund sein, doch sie war einfach nur enttäuscht. Auf ihre Tränen hin lächelte Harry und drückte ihre Hand.   
„Falls was ist, ich bin gleich nebenan okay? Ich werde noch mal kurz verschwinden, aber ich warte bis du eingeschlafen bist. Und wein nicht so viel, das steht dir nicht gut." Nun musste sie gegen ihren Willen schmunzeln. Er konnte Menschen immer wieder aufmuntern, egal in welcher Situation.  
Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermine um. „Wenn heute Nacht irgendwann etwas auf das Sofa springt, nicht wundern, das ist Sneaker, der streift nachts manchmal etwas in der Wohnung herum. Eigentlich schläft er aber nur in meinem Bett. Gute Nacht Mine."  
Ein etwas zitteriges „Gute Nacht Harry." Kam vom Sofa zurück.   
Harry schloss die Tür. Er konnte sich kaum zurückhalten vor Wut und flohte sofort in die WG.  
Ron saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihn an.  
„Ich wusste das du kommst."  
„Ron, versuch gar nicht zu erklären! Wie konntest du Hermine das antun? Sie kommt total verheult und fertig bei mir an, im Moment dürfte sie bei mir auf dem Sofa schlafen. Du gehst mit mir einen Verlobungsring kaufen und einen Tag später stehst du mit Lavender knutschend im Flur und es tut dir gar nicht Leid?"  
"Harry ich..."  
„Hör auf! Hermine ist von dir schwanger und du betrügst sie? Was soll das? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wahrscheinlich gar nichts...aber.."  
Harry würgte und krächzte, aber er bekam kein Wort mehr heraus. Ron hatte ihn stummgezaubert.  
„So Harry jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich habe Lavender nicht geküsst, sie hat mich an die Wand gedrückt und mich geküsst. Das wollte ich nicht, ich war so überrascht, und ich hatte gar keine Zeit sie wegzuschubsen, da stand schon Hermine vor mir und zerrt Lavender weg. Und ich komm auch noch mit so einem dummen Spruch wie „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht." Schlimmer geht's nicht mehr, ich weiß, aber ich wollte mich verteidigen. Sie hat mir aber genauso wie du nicht zugehört und ist einfach weggegangen. Und ich wollte ihr nicht hinterher rennen weil sie angedroht hat mich umzubringen falls ich das tun sollte, und das glaub ich ihr."  
Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, und Harry konnte wieder sprechen.  
„Mensch Ron, wie hast du das denn gebacken bekommen? Also echt, so eine unglückliche Kombination von Zeit und Ort. Wie willst du das jetzt Hermine erklären?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, sie wird mich nicht ein Wort sagen lassen bevor ich halbtot im Krankenflügel liege!"  
„Das denke ich auch...außer schon deine ersten Worte sind so gut, das sie einfach zuhören muss!"  
„Na toll..."  
„Ja! Überleg dir was und komm dann morgen...heute um elf in mein Büro. Da bin ich beim Unterricht und keiner kann euch stören. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Ron nahm seinen Kumpel in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Na klar! Man, danke! Du bist echt der beste Kumpel den man haben kann!"   
„Aber nicht mehr lange wenn du mich weiterhin so zerquetscht!"


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21  
Ron apparierte pünktlich zu 11 Uhr nach Hogwarts und lief schnell zu Harrys Büro. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und lauschte.  
„So Mine, ich bin jetzt im Unterricht, bleib bitte hier okay? Und nachher können wir dann zusammen zum Essen gehen. Bis nachher." Hörte er Harry sprechen. Schnell sprang er zur Seite als Harry durch die Tür kam.  
„Ron, alles klar. Red gleich keinen Stuss und lass dich nicht umbringen." Er zwinkerte ihm zu „Viel Glück wenn alles klappt dann seid doch beide um 12 n der großen Halle, dann können wir essen. Wenn du nicht da bist besuche ich dich auch im Krankenflügel." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lief mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
Ron atmete noch einmal tief durch und tastete nach dem kleinen schwarzen Kästchen in seiner Umhangtasche. Gut, er war noch da. Also los!   
Er öffnete lautlos die Tür und sah in den Raum. Hermine stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Sie stand seitlich zu ihm und er konnte die leichte Rundung ihres Bauches erkennen.  
Noch einmal holte er tief Luft.  
„Miss Granger?" blitzschnell drehte sie sich um.  
„Bitte laufen sie jetzt nicht weg. Ich möchte gerne etwas sagen, danach können sie mich selbstverständlich in Stücke reißen und foltern, aber sogar ein Todgeweihter darf noch einige letzte Wörter sprechen oder?"  
Hermine verkreuzte die Arme über der Brust und drehte sich wieder um, diesmal mit dem Rücken zu ihm..  
„Mine bitte. Hör einfach nur zu." Sie reagierte nicht auf seinen spontanen Wechsel vom „sie" zum „du". Das war ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Mister Weasley, sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst erklären zu können warum sie knutschend mit einer gewissen Lavender" sie spuckte den Namen aus wie Gift „in unserem Flur stehen. Da gibt es keine Erklärung für. Und jetzt verschwinden sei, bevor ich mich vergesse."  
Ron war während ihres Vortrages hinter sie getreten und schloss nun behutsam seine Hand um ihren Mund.  
„Tut mir Leid Mine, aber sonst hörst du mir nicht zu. Und ich wollte dich nicht wie Harry verzaubern.  
Also ich war gerade 5 Minuten zuhause, da stand Lavender heulend vor der Tür. Ich konnte sie ja nicht einfach stehen lassen, und deshalb hab ich sie reingebeten. Sie jammerte eine Zeit lang rum, dann plötzlich hat sie mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und mich geküsst. Und genau in dem Moment kamst du rein, und ich hatte nichts anderes zu tun als so einen total dämlichen Spruch abzulassen.  
Ich muss irgendwas falsch gemacht haben, weil sonst hättest du mir vertraut und so etwas nicht vermutet. Aber da ist wohl was schiefgelaufen. Es tut mir Leid das ich ein solcher Idiot bin und nicht sofort erkannt habe was Lavender will, aber ich bin halt so.   
Jetzt kannst du mich gerne wegschicken, verfluchen oder anderes. Aber vorher will ich dir noch sagen dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und auch nie aufhören werde dich zu lieben, auch den kleinen Wurm darin nicht." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Dann nahm er die andere von ihrem Mund und ging zur Tür. Er wollte sie schon öffnen als er plötzlich ein Schluchzen vernahm. Er sah wieder zu Hermine. Diese stand dort, die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie sah einfach nur furchtbar allein aus. Und jetzt flüsterte sie etwas. Hatte er das richtig verstanden?  
„Was?"   
„Ich dich doch auch!" ja, er hatte es verstanden. Nun breitete sie die Arme aus und er lief auf sie zu. Herzhaft umarmte er sie und schlang seine Arme fest um ihren Körper.  
„Ron ich bin so dumm...ich hätte wissen müssen das du mich nie betrügst. Ich liebe dich!"  
Diese Worte reichten schon, Rons Augen wurden feucht. Vorsichtig löste er Hermine von sich und griff in seine Umhangtasche. Dann sah er ich ihre Augen, eine Hand noch in der Tasche.  
„Mine, ich kenne dich seit dem ersten Schuljahr, aber richtig habe ich dich erst im siebten kennen gelernt. Ich bin so froh dich zu getroffen zu haben, und möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen wie es ohne dich wäre. Du trägst da ein Leben in dir, das aus Liebe entstanden ist. Dich und dieses Leben möchte ich in meinem nicht mehr missen, und deshalb frag ich dich..." er sank nun auf die Knie, holte das Kästchen heraus und öffnete es. „Willst du meine Frau werden?" er schloss die Augen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen damit seine Hand nicht zitterte. Als jedoch keine Antwort kam öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Dort stand sie, und wieder flossen gerade erst versiegte Tränen aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie blickte tief in seine und dann, mit einem lächeln kam die Antwort.  
„Oh ja Ron, nichts ist mir lieber." Er atmete erleichtert aus, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten. Sie hatte tatsächlich ja gesagt. Er erhob sich wieder und ergriff ihre rechte Hand. Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen und streifte ihr auf. Er passte perfekt. Hermine seufzte auf, vor Freude, Ergriffenheit und Liebe. Dieser Ring war einfach nur wunderbar.  
Ron fasste unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an, jetzt sah sie ihm in die Augen. Nach einigen schier endlosen Sekunden trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatten. Es steckte Liebe, Glück, Freude und Erleichterung drin.  
Er fasste ihre Hand und zog sie zum Fenster.  
„Schau Mine, so weit wie man schauen kann, wird der Weg sein den wir zusammen gehen werden. Es sind viele Kurven, und man weiß nicht was dahinter wartet, aber man muss es doch erforschen um weiterzukommen."  
Er setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank, so, dass er sie ansehen konnte.  
„Und ich hatte schon gedacht du hörst mir erst gar nicht zu! Dann hätte ich nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, dich zu fragen!"  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Das wäre zu schade gewesen."  
Sie schwiegen in stillem Einverständnis, jeder musste erst einmal seine Gedanken sortieren. Ron rutschte etwas weiter hinunter und Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch und zog ihre Beine auf die Fensterbank, sodass sie ihn als eine Art Kissen benutzen konnte, und dabei direkt in seine Augen sah. Jedoch war dieses Kissen weit angenehmer als ein normales.  
Sie blieben Minutenlang so sitzen, bis sie dann einschliefen. Ron hielt Hermines rechte Hand fest in seiner.  
Harry saß um 12 unruhig in der großen Halle. Wo blieben die beiden nur? Er hatte damit gerechnet das sie sich vertrugen...aber wo blieben sie dann? Er beschloss noch eine halbe Stunde zu warten, und dann mal im Krankenflügel vorbeizuschauen.  
Er aß sein Mittagessen und sah zwischendurch immer mal wieder auf die Uhr, als sie jedoch nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht aufgetaucht waren stand er auf und lief mit eiligen Schritten zum Krankenflügel.  
Dort angekommen stieß er die Tür auf.  
„Madame Pomfrey? Sind sie da?"  
Die Medi-Hexe kam aus ihrem kleinen Büro gehuscht.  
„Hallo Mister Potter, wieder einmal der Wachmach-Trank?"  
„Nein diesmal nicht."  
Sie drehte sich überrascht von dem Regal weg aus dem sie gerade eine knallorange Flasche holen wollte.  
„Nicht? Was wollen sie dann?" fragte sie.  
„Ich wollte nur fragen ob sie Ron Weasley hier behandelt haben oder er noch hier ist." Harry versuchte nicht allzu ungeduldig zu klingen.   
„Nein, den habe ich heute noch nicht gesehen...wieso?"  
Doch Harry war schon wieder verschwunden. Er eilte zu seinem Büro und öffnete die Tür. Er musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen. Dort saßen...oder besser lagen... die beiden auf der Fensterbank und Ron hielt Hermines Hand fest. Moment, da glitzerte doch etwas? Leise schlich er zu den beiden und sah auf Hermines Hand. Ron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, er hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht, und so wie es aussah hatte sie ja gesagt.  
Er freute sich für die beiden, wenigstens hatten sie sich gefunden. Er schrieb schnell eine Nachricht und verzog sich dann wieder.

Hey ihr beiden!  
Erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zu eurer Verlobung! (Mine, dein Ring ist nicht z übersehen)  
Falls euch die Fensterbank irgendwann zu unbequem wird, könnt ihr euch gerne in mein Bett verziehen, ich verbringe die Nacht auf der Couch.   
Achja Ron, im Krankenflügel warst du auf Nachfrage ja wohl nicht, aber Madame Pomfrey bittet dich sie doch mal besuchen zu kommen, sie hat dich ja so lange nicht mehr gesehen.  
Viel Spaß dabei, ich hoffe ihr leistet mir nach dem verpennten Mittagessen wenigstens beim Frühstück Gesellschaft...   
Harry 

Bei dem Abendessen sprach ihn Albus an.  
„Harry, die Schülerinnen von Beauxbatons sind sehr an einem Schüleraustausch interessiert. Sie würden für zwei Wochen hier anreisen und auf dem Rückweg interessierte Schülerinnen von Hogwarts mitnehmen, die dann dort für zwei Wochen bleiben könnten. Mitkommen würde die neue Schulleiterin Madame Floret."  
„Wo liegt der Haken?" Dumbledores Satz hörte sich einfach nach einem folgenden „aber" an.  
„Nun, der Großteil der Schülerinnen hat Veela-Gene, und auch die Schulleiterin ist eine Reinblütige Veela. Ich weiß nicht ob die männlichen Lehrpersonen dem wiederstehen können." Er grinste Harry an.  
„Na ich werde das schon schaffen, und ich denke Professor Snape ist gegen so etwas immun." Harry warf einen Blick zu dem missmutig in die Gegend starrenden, Kaffee schlürfenden Lehrer. „Wie es bei den anderen aussieht weiß ich nicht, aber gibt es da kein Mittel gegen?"  
„Nein, das gibt es leider nicht."  
„Naja, ich denke dann müssen wir darauf achten das die Lehrer und Jungen den Veelas nicht zu nahe kommen."  
„Okay, ich geh dann mal gleich los und verfasse eine Antwort...bis nachher Harry!"  
„Ja, bis nachher Albus."  
Nachdem Harry sein Abendessen verspeist hatte erhob auch er sich und ging zurück in seine Räume. Anscheinend hatten Ron und Hermine sich in sein Schlafzimmer verzogen, denn die Fensterbank war nun leer.  
Er las noch einige Stunden und legte sich dann todmüde auf die Couch. Als er kurz davor war, einzuschlafen, ertönten einige viel aussagende Geräusche aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Harry seufzte.  
„Versöhnung schön und gut, aber müssen die das gleich so ausleben?"   
Nach einigen Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
„Ron und Mine, wenn ihr jetzt nicht langsam einen Schweigezauber auf das Zimmer legt oder sofort aufhört, dann schmeiß ich euch aus MEINEM Bett!" schrie er.  
Einige Sekunden herrschte erschrockene Stille, dann hörte man ein Kichern und einen leisen Zauberspruch.  
„Na endlich." Schmunzelte Harry und machte es sich wieder bequem. Schon nach einer Minute war er in der vollkommenen Stille eingeschlafen.   
Als sich am nächsten Morgen die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnete drehte er sich diskret weg.  
„So wie ich euch kenne habt ihr beide nicht viel an, könntet ihr euch also vielleicht dazu bequemen etwas anzuziehen?" grinste Harry. Diese Situation kannte er schon von seiner Zeit in der WG.   
Wieder schloss sich die Tür und nach angemessener Zeit kamen Ron und Hermine heraus, vollständig angezogen.  
„Schön, dann können wir ja jetzt frühstücken gehen." Lachte Harry als er ihre rot angelaufenen Gesichter bemerkte.

Kritik, Heiratsanträge und Morddrohungen, alles her, hauptsache irgendwas


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und friedlich, und Harry verbrachte mindestens die Hälfte seiner Tage in der Bibliothek um in den Büchern nachzuschlagen. Das erwies sich jedoch als schwierig, schließlich wusste er nicht einmal wonach er suchen sollte, nur einen Fluch mit rotem Lichtstrahl der Personen verschwinden ließ. Es konnten Tausende sein, und um den Richtigen zu finden musste Harry alle Bücher in denen auch nur einmal ein Fluch vorkam durchblättern. Langsam hatte sich sein Körper an eine Schlafzeit von nur 6 Stunden (höchstens) gewöhnt, und er brauchte auch keinen Aufmunterungstrank mehr um den Unterricht durchzustehen.

Am 18. Oktober dann kamen die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons an. Als sie durch die große Halle zu einem eigens dafür bereitgestellten Tisch liefen, schauten viele der Jungen ihnen hinterher, wogegen die Mädchen missmutig schnaubten.

Viele der männlichen Lehrpersonen schauten entzückt der Schulleiterin Madam Floret zu, sie war eine Schönheit. Sie hatte lockiges, silbrig blondes Haar welches sie zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur geformt hatte. Außerdem trug sie ein eng anliegendes türkises Kleid.

Auch Harry konnte nicht anders als ihre gute Figur zu bewundern. Die Veela zwinkerte in seine Richtung und setzte sich dann zu ihren Schülerinnen. Nach einer kurzen Rede die Albus hielt verabschiedete sich Harry vom Tisch und ging in sein Büro um noch einige Korrekturarbeiten durchzuführen.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und herein trat Madame Floret!

„Oh, ähm...ja guten Abend." Stotterte Harry. Diese Frau vernebelte einem wirklich alle Sinne.

„Guten Abend Professor Potter! Ich wollte mich noch mal persönlich bei ihnen vorstellen...oder duzen wir uns?" sie hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Er schaute etwas verwirrt auf sie herab, dann verstand er und ergriff sie. „Ja, also...ich bin Harry."

„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen Harry. Ich bin Céline." Sie lächelte ihn, wie er fand ziemlich verführerisch an. Nun ließ sie sich auf seinem Schreibtisch nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Du bist doch sicherlich erschöpft von deinem langen Arbeitstag oder?"

„Naja, eigentlich nicht...es geht so." er konnte nicht mehr richtig nachdenken, nur diese wunderhübsche Frau anstarren.

„Na komm, leg dich doch mal auf dein Sofa, ich massiere dir deinen Rücken." Widerstandslos ließ er sich zum Sofa führen und legte sich dort auf den Bauch. Er spürte warme Hände, die ihn sanft aber auch kräftig seinen Rücken durchkneteten. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer entspannter.

„So Harry, jetzt dreh dich mal um, dann kann ich deinen Bauch massieren. Und zieh doch dein Hemd aus." Harry wurde etwas schwummerig. Jetzt musste er sie auch noch anschauen!

Er drehte sich um und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, dann legte er sich hin. Céline setzte sich kurzerhand auf seine Oberschenkel und grinste ihn an.

Er sah in ihre wunderbar blauen Augen. Jedenfalls kamen sie ihm wunderbar blau vor.

Und ihre Augen kamen immer näher...er konnte schon ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren – hier war etwas falsch! Die Augen die er sehen wollte waren braun! Ginnys Augen! Er war dabei eine andere zu küssen...! Wie von einem Hippogreif gebissen sprang er auf und schubste Céline von sich weg.

„Geh weg! Du verwirrst mich! Na los, hau schon ab!" sie sah in überrascht an und murmelte dann „Na gut, wenn du willst." Sie stand auf, zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht und ging schnell davon.

Harry atmete erschöpft aus. Er war kurz davor gewesen, Ginny zu betrügen. Und das wegen einer Veela!

Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein zischendes Geräusch unterbrochen. Über seinem Schreibtisch bildete sich eine grün graue Wolke. Langsam nahm sie die Form...die Form des Dunklen Males an! Aus diesem bildete sich ein Viereck, welches dann feste Form annahm und auf seinen Schreibtisch fiel. Harry lief herüber und sah ein giftgrünes Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, welches mit schwarzem Wachs in Gestalt einer zusammengerollten Schlange versiegelt war.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Harry den Brief.

So wie es aussieht hast du die erste der drei Aufgaben gelöst. Denn sonst hättest du diesen Brief nicht bekommen. Du hast es geschafft mich zu vernichten, allerdings konnte ich dir noch ein Andenken an mich hinterlassen...denn bevor du die kleine Weasley nicht wiederhast wirst du mich sowieso nicht vergessen.

Nun, die erste Aufgabe bestand darin, deiner Weasley treu zu bleiben. Das hast du ja wohl geschafft. Deine Belohnung wirst du bald entdecken. Du musst aber noch zwei Aufgaben erfüllen. Wenn du deine Belohnung gefunden hast und sie berührst, werden weitere Anweisungen von mir auftauchen.

Viel Spaß noch!

L.V.

Harry ließ den Brief sinken und starrte den verbotenen Wald an. Zornestränen traten in seine Augen. Voldemort hatte ihm einen Fluch aufgehalst!

Und von was für einer Belohnung schrieb er in dem Brief? Harry war schrecklich neugierig, er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind das an Weihnachten auf die Geschenke wartet. Irgendjemandem musste er davon erzählen. Harry überlegte, wem konnte er anvertrauen das er Ginny fast hintergangen hatte?  
Remus! Ihm konnte er bis jetzt alles erzählen. Harry schnappte sich den Brief den er fallen gelassen hatte und lief zum Kamin.

Beim Remus und Tonks angekommen sah er sich um, fand aber niemanden von den beiden. „Remus? Bist du daaa?" rief er laut in den Raum hinein.

„Klar hier in der Küche, komm rüber Harry." Ertönte es von links.

Harry ging dem Ruf nach und fand Remus in der Küche über einem Fotoalbum sitzend.

„Hi Harry. Ich muss Fotos einsortieren, Tonks hat mich dazu verdonnert und ist dann kurzerhand ins Bett gegangen...sie ist jetzt immer so müde."

Harry blickte ihm über die Schulter und musste lachen. Vor Remus lag ein Foto von Tonks, wie sie einen Tisch abwischte und dann, als sie entdeckte das sie fotografiert wurde, den Lappen nach dem Fotograf schmiss. Auf einem anderen Foto entdeckte er Tonks und Remus, sie lagen zusammen auf einer Couch und Remus hatte einen Arm um Tonks geschlungen und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

Harry zeigte grinsend darauf „Na, wer hat euch denn da erwischt?"

Remus folgte seinem Finger und lachte. „Ach das war Kingsley, das Spaßkind."

„Aber warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Harry überlegte...wie fing er am besten an? Naja, vorne wäre schon mal ein Anfang.

„Nun, du weißt bestimmt das wir einige Austauschschülerinnen an Hogwarts haben. Und die Leiterin ist eine Veela. Nach dem Essen kam sie dann in mein Büro, und du weißt ja wie diese Wesen sind, ich war total verwirrt...und habe sie fast geküsst! Ich meine, ich habe Ginny fast betrogen! Und als ich diese Leiterin dann rausgeschmissen habe..."

„Stop Harry, Stop! Was soll das heißen, du hast Ginny fast betrogen?" unterbrach in Remus.

Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Professor überrascht an. „Ist doch ganz einfach, ich hätte fast eine andere Frau geküsst, obwohl ich doch mit Ginny zusammen bin und sie liebe! Ich liebe Ginny doch mehr als mein Leben!"

Remus packte Harry an den Schultern und sah im eindringlich in die Augen.

„Harry, hör mir zu. Ginny wird nicht mehr wiederkommen! Sie ist weg! Du sollst ja nicht aufhören an sie zu denken, aber sie wird nicht mehr kommen! Fang wieder an zu leben!"

Harry schlug seine Hände weg. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich lebe! Und ich lebe für Ginny! Für niemanden anders sonst! Ich werde nie aufhören sie zu lieben und auf sie zu warten! Ich kann keine andere lieben, weil mein Herz schon vergeben ist.

Ich bin enttäuscht von dir Remus, ich habe gedacht, du verstehst mich, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Denk doch an Tonks und was du für sie empfindest. Könntest du einfach aufhören sie zu lieben?"

Wütend schnaubte Harry. Er verdoppelte den Brief und legte die Kopie vor Remus auf den Tisch. „Und lies dir das hier durch. Vielleicht kannst du dann etwas verstehen."

Harry ging zum Kamin und ließ sich in sein Zimmer transportieren. Dort beschloss er einen Spaziergang zu machen um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, das er den winkenden Hagrid gar nicht wahrnahm und erschrak, als dieser „Hey Harry!" rief. „Komm doch rein, wir könn ja ´ne Tasse Tee trinken." Harry stapfte Hagrid hinterher zu dessen Hütte und plumpste dann wie ein nasser Sack auf die Sitzbank.

„Was'n los?" nuschelte Hagrid.

„Ich bin ein bisschen durcheinander, mach dir keine Sorgen –." Es klopfte laut und durchdringend an Hagrids Tür.

„Jaja, immer reinkommen!" rief der Halbriese verwundert. „Wer kommt denn noch alles? Oh, hallo Firenze!"

Der Zentaur schnaufte, er war wohl eine längere Strecke gerannt. „Die Herde hat im Wald ein Mädchen gefunden, sie liegt auf einer Lichtung und rührt sich nicht!"

Hagrid und Harry tauschten einen schockierten Blick.

„Wie sieht sie denn aus?" fragte Hagrid während er eine Decke schulterte und seinen Mantel anzog.

„Sie hat feuerrotes Haar und ist sehr hübsch."


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

KLONK

Harry hatte seine Tasse fallen gelassen. Konnte das seine Ginny sein? Konnte die schreckliche Zeit des Wartens endlich vorbei sein? Er zwang sich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und sah zu Firenze.

„Könntest du mich zu der Stelle führen? Hagrid du holst Madam Pomfrey und sag ihr das sie ihre Notausrüstung mitbringen soll. Ich schicke rote Funken hoch wenn ich angekommen bin, dann findet ihr mich auch."

Hagrid sah von Harry zu Firenze und wieder zu Harry. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, dann schien er zu wissen was er sagen sollte: „Hä?"

Harry wurde ungeduldig. „Hagrid, mach einfach." Er schnappte sich die Decke von Hagrids Schulter und sprang auf Firenzes Rücken, den der ihm angeboten hatte. Dann preschten sie los in den verbotenen Wald, während Hagrid grübelnd und so schell es ging in den Krankenflügel rannte.

Harry versuchte erst gar nicht zu denken, er wollte sich keine unnötigen Hoffnungen machen. Nach einem etwa 10-minütigen Ritt durch Dornenbüsche und ähnliches kamen sie an einer verborgenen Lichtung an. Ein Strahl der Sonne schien genau in die Mitte der Lichtung und in diesem Strahl aus Sonnenlicht lag sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Harry sprang ab und rannte. So schnell war er noch nie gerannt. Noch im laufen schoss er einige rote Funken in die Luft. Schon einige Meter bevor er angekommen war erkannte er sie. Die Figur, ihr Haar, einfach alles erkannte er. Er fiel auf die Knie und drehte sie herum. In dem Moment, erschien ein weiter Brief auf genau die gleiche Weise wie in seinem Zimmer, er bemerkte dies jedoch nicht. Er konnte einfach nur in ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, er konnte aber an ihrem sich hebenden Brustkorb erkennen das sie noch atmete. Er hob sie hoch und wickelte die Decke fest um ihren Körper. Dann legte er ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Ginny...Ginny wach auf! Es ist vorbei...alles wird wieder gut!" er schüttelte sie vorsichtig, jedoch rührte sie sich immer noch nicht. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein, aber er konnte auf den ersten Blick keine Verletzungen entdecken.

Nun meldete sich Firenze, der gewartete hatte um Harry etwas Zeit für sich zu lassen, zu Wort. „Mister Potter, ich glaube das hie ist für euch." Er reichte ihm den Brief. Harry blickte auf und stopfte das Pergament in seine Tasche.

Dann hörte er ein Knacken und Rascheln, und Madame Pomfrey mit Hagrid im Schlepptau tauchten aus dem Wald auf.

Madame Pomfrey lief sofort auf Harry zu und begann Ginny zu untersuchen.

„Nun, sie ist bewusstlos, schwebt aber nicht in Lebensgefahr. Außerdem ist sie unterkühlt...ach, sie haben an eine Decke gedacht. Nun, dann sollten wir sie in den Krankenflügel bringen. Hagrid, könnten sie..."

„Nein, ich trage sie!" sagte Harry bestimmt, bisher hatte er nur schweigend der Untersuchung gefolgt. Hagrid war schon näher herangetreten und riss nun die Augen auf. „Das ist ja Ginny! Ginny Weasley!" Harry schnaubte missmutig.

„Auch schon gemerkt?"

Harry hob Ginny vorsichtig hoch. Sie sah so schön und sanft aus, wie ein Engel wenn sie schlief.

Im Krankenflügel legte Harry Ginny schnell auf eines der weißen Betten. Madame Pomfrey wuselte in ihrem Büro herum und kam schließlich mit einigen Tränken wieder. „So Mister Potter, so sehr sie ihre Freundin auch vermisst haben, muss ich sie jetzt rausbitten. Ich möchte sie untersuchen. Es wäre nett wenn sie in der Zwischenzeit ihre Familie und Freunde informieren könnten." Es kostete die Medi-Hexe noch einiges an Überredungskraft bis sie Harry endlich vertreiben konnte.

Er rannte zu Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter schaute auf als Harry den kreisrunden Raum betrat. „Kann ich mal Fawkes benutzen? Es ist wirklich dringend!" er sah ihn bittend an.

„Natürlich, das weißt du doch. Aber was ist den so wichtig?" Albus sah ihn über seine Brille an.

„Das erfährst du noch, tut mir leid, ich muss erst Fawkes losschicken. Ich brauche ein Pergament und eine Feder." Wortlos reichte Albus ihm beides und Harry kritzelte eine Nachricht.

„So Fawkes, damit fliegst du zu den Weasleys...zu allen! Zu Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood, und zu den Lupins. (A/N: Komisch das inner Mehrzahl zu benutzen!) Beeil dich, es ist sehr wichtig." Der Phoenix klapperte einmal mit dem Schnabel, dann verschwand er in einer Flamme.

„Albus, kommst du bitte mit zum Krankenflügel, ich erkläre dir dort alles."

Harry erzählte ihm von dem Brief den er bekommen hatte und wie er anschließend in den Wald gekommen war, und auch, wen er dort gefunden hatte. Albus hatte ihm aufmerksam gelauscht und sagte nun. „Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, wir können nur noch hoffen das Molly nicht umkippt und Ginny gesund ist." Er schmunzelte. Auch Harry musste grinsen.

In diesem Moment apparierten sage und schreibe 16 Personen: Arthur und Molly, Bill, Fleur und Jolie, Charlie, Fred und Katie, George und Angelina, Ron und Hermine, Tonks und Remus , Luna und Neville.

„Na dann sind ja wohl alle da." Grinste der Schulleiter. „Harry hat uns etwas sehr erfreuliches mitzuteilen." Harry trat vor, und während er sprach sah er nur Remus an.

„Ich habe heute von niemand anderem als unserem verstorbenen Lord Voldemort einen Brief bekommen." Er las den Brief vor. „Dann bin ich von einem Zentaur in den Wald geführt worden weil sie ein Mädchen gefunden hatte. Ginny ist wieder da." Die Reaktion war verblüffend: Molly schrie auf und viel dann in die Arme ihres Mannes, der ebenfalls ziemlich fassungslos dastand und sich nun bemühte Molly wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Die anderen männlichen Weasley schrieen fröhlich auf und Hermine ebenfalls. Luna sah etwas uninteressiert in die Runde während Neville vor Freude rot anlief. Tonks musste ihre Tränen zurückhalten (A/N: Diese Stimmungsschwankungen immer!) Und Remus sah Harry immer noch in die Augen. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Harry wandte schließlich seinen Blick enttäuscht ab und rief dann „RUHE!" alle fuhren erschrocken zusammen und waren dann still. „Dankeschön. Im Moment wird sie von Madame Pomfrey untersucht und uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu warten." Das Geschnatter fing wieder an. Harry wollte sich gerade zu Albus wenden als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Masse brauner Haare erkannte, die genau auf ihn zuhielt. Hermine rannte ihm entgegen um ihn zu umarmen, jedoch hatte sie die Entfernung schlecht eingeschätzt und riss ihn nun zu Boden. Harry lachte aus vollem Hals. „Ja Mine, ich freu mich auch." Brachte er zwischen zwei Lachanfällen heraus. Seine Freundin grinste. „Da hast du auch jedes Recht für, schließlich ist sie deine Freundin. Mensch, auf Ron zu liegen ist viel bequemer, du hast zu viele Muskeln." Dann wurde ihr bewusst was sie gesagt hatte. „Du weißt wie ich das gemeint habe!" Harry grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. (A/N: Erinnert euch an den vierten Film, als sie von Krum erzählt das er mehr körperlich ist. Genauso stelle ich mir jetzt die Gesichter der beiden vor.)

„Okay, dann denk doch was du willst. Aber woher bist du so muskulös.?" Harry lachte. „Nicht ablenken Mine. Das kommt daher das ich morgens immer joggen gehe, und danach bei warmen Wetter noch im See schwimme. Und könntest du so langsam mal von mir runtergehen? Alle gucken zu uns und besonders dein VERLOBTER scheint etwas eifersüchtig zu sein!" Hermine lief rosa an bevor sie dann so würdevoll wie möglich aufstand und Harry die Hand reichte. Er ergriff sie und stand auf. „So, Hermine hat sich zuende gefreut. Ihr könnt wieder reden." Die Menge lachte und Hermine lief schnell zu Ron herüber. Da öffnete sich die Tür vom Krankenflügel und alle Gespräche verstummten. Madame Pomfrey schaute etwas verblüfft rein, dann begann sie zu sprechen und jeder lauschte. „Miss Weasley ist nun aufgewacht, allerdings habe ich etwas schockierendes festgestellt. Ein Dementor hat...hat sie geküsst."


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Darauf folgte ungefähr die gleiche Reaktion wie die als Harry verkündet hatte das er Ginny gefunden hatte, jedoch mit viel mehr Geschrei. Harry stand nur da und starrte Poppy an. Dumbledore der neben ihm stand, konnte sich nur halbwegs denken was jetzt in seinem Kopf vorgehen musste. Tröstend legte er seinen Arm um Harry und drückte ihn fest. Er zeigte keine Reaktion, starrte nur stumm vor sich hin. Der alte Schulleiter seufzte. Warum musste das jetzt alles wieder geschehen? Und warum ausgerechnet Harry? Der hatte doch schon genug Leid gesehen, mehr als jeder der hier anwesenden. Das war einfach ungerecht. Er entschloss sich Harry mit all seinen Fähigkeiten und Kräften zu helfen, koste es was es wolle.

„Sie können Miss Weasley gerne besuchen, allerdings nur in Vierergruppen bitte. Und auch nur wenn sei glauben sie halten das nervlich aus, sie wird sie nicht erkennen. Versuchen sie nicht, sie dazu zu zwingen sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern." Sprach die Medi-Hexe und sofort brannte wieder Lärm auf als man sich in Vierergruppen aufteilte.

Die erste Gruppe bestand aus Arthur, Bill, Charlie und Molly, die sich trotz ihrer vorherigen Ohnmacht dazu bereit fühlte, ihre Tochter zu besuchen. Die zweite Gruppe wurde von Fred, Katie, George und Angelina gebildet und in der dritten Gruppe waren Fleur, Jolie, Percy und Penelope. Da Neville, Luna, Tonks und Remus Ginny nicht unbedingt sehen wollten bestand die vierte Gruppe aus Ron, Hermine, Harry und Albus.

Die erste Gruppe ging in den Krankenflügel und alle anderen zappelten nervös. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Arthur trat mit seiner Frau auf dem Arm heraus. Er schnaufte und legte sie vorsichtig in einer Ecke ab, dann zauberte er ihr einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Prustend wachte die kleine Frau auf und schluchzte. Sofort wurde sie von ihrem Mann in die Arme geschlossen und brach daraufhin in lautes Weinen aus. Aus dem Krankenflügel folgte nun der Rest der Gruppe und auch sie sahen betrübt aus. So ging das mit jeder Gruppe, viele konnten nur noch mühsam die Tränen zurückhalten, andere gar nicht. Schließlich war die letzte Gruppe dran. Ron nahm seine Verlobte bei der Hand und sie gingen vor. Albus sah Harry an.

"Komm schon, du willst sie doch auch sehen." Er schob Harry vorwärts und sie gingen durch die große Flügeltür.

Er sah gerade noch wie Ron und Hermine hinter einem Vorhang am Ende des Krankenflügels verschwanden.

Nun schien Harry wieder denken zu können und er eilte voran. Sich gedanklich auf das schlimmste vorbereitend ging er um den Vorhang herum. Was er dort sah ließ ihn schaudern.

Ginny saß in ihrem Bett, sie war unnatürlich blass und hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, in denen sich keinerlei Emotion wiederspiegelte. Sie sah stumm an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Alles in allem sah sie wie eine bewegliche Puppe aus.

Ron hielt seine Verlobte im Arm die auf seine Brust schluchzte. Auch er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Dumbledore sah alt aus, wie immer wenn ihn etwas quälte. Nun blickte er zu Harry herüber, welcher sich auf einem Stuhl neben Ginnys Bett niedergelassen hatte. Unglaublich gefasst sah er seine Freundin an – oder besser gesagt das was von ihr noch übrig war. Er nahm ihre eiskalte Hand. „Ich verspreche dir, ich hole dich zurück." Flüsterte er, jedoch konnte es jeder der Anwesenden hören. Ginny löste darauf ihren Blick von der Wand und sah ihn unsicher an. Dann zog sie ihre Hand aus seiner und blickte wieder stumm an die Wand. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie Harry das mitnahm. Er sank in sich zusammen uns senkte den Kopf.

Madame Pomfrey kam um Ginny noch einen Schlaftrank zu geben. „So, ich muss sie bitten zu gehen, Miss Weasley braucht ihre Ruhe."

Man konnte förmlich sehen wie ein Gedanke Harry durchströmte, seine Schultern strafften sich und er sah zur Krankenschwester auf. „Ich möchte sie mit zu mir nehmen."

„Was?" rief sie aus.

„Ich möchte sie mit in meine Räume nehmen. Ich kann sie auch dort versorgen und pflegen, und hier würde sie sowieso nur von Schülern beglotzt werden. Bitte." Es war mehr ein Flehen als eine Bitte.

Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore sahen verblüfft aus.

„Du weißt aber schon das sie im Grunde wie ein Neugeborenes ist? Sie kann nicht essen, laufen, schreiben und sprechen wird sie auf Grund ihrer verlorenen Seele auch nicht können. Außerdem wird sie nie Vertrauen oder ähnliches Zeigen können, sie wird keine Gefühle zeigen können. Auch nicht ob sie Hunger hat oder schlafen möchte, das musst du irgendwie rausfinden. Du musst dich rund um die Uhr um sie kümmern und wie willst du das machen wenn du unterrichtest? Wer soll das machen?" fragend sah sie Harry an, den sie schon duzte da er ein Stammkunde im Krankenflügel war.

„Ich." Kam es von Hermine.

„Du?" wurde daraufhin von Harry und Ron gerufen.

„Ja ich. Ich kann ja nicht arbeiten im Moment, und da Ron sowieso Morgens im Ministerium ist und ich alleine, kann ich mich auch mit Ginny beschäftigen. Außerdem ist das doch dann eine gute Übung für später." Sie legte zur Bestätigung ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Nun gut, wenn das alles so klappt. Ich gebe euch einige Beruhigungs- und Schlaftränke mit, es kann sein das sie völlig durchdreht wenn ihr ihr zu nahe kommt, in mancher Zeit kann das wohl sein." Sie drückte Ron einige Phiolen und Flaschen in die Hände.

„Wenn ihr Nachschub braucht, meldet euch bei Professor Snape."

„Na klar, wieso auch nicht, ist doch sowieso mein bester Kumpel." Brummelte Harry. Er zauberte Ginny auf eine Trage und ließ sie neben sich herschweben.

„Ron, könntest du die anderen verscheuchen, ich will nicht mir ihr dadurch." Ron ging durch dir Tür und nach einigen Sekunden rief er nach Harry. Ron und Hermine folgten Harry.

In Harrys Räumen angekommen trennte er einen Teil seines Schlafzimmers ab und möblierte es Gryffindor ähnlich. Dann legte er Ginny ins Bett.

Er schloss die Tür zum zweiten Schlafzimmer und lehnte sich dagegen. Langsam ließ er sich hinunter sinken und schloss die Augen. Warum musste das jetzt passieren? Er hatte gedacht, nun könnte er ein glückliches Leben führen, mit Ginny, sie vielleicht sogar heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Doch dieser Traum vom Leben war wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt.

Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er legte den Kopf in die Hände und schluchzte drauflos. Er hatte jedoch vergessen das Ron und Hermine immer noch im Raum waren. Sie verständigten sich jetzt mit Blicken und Kopfbewegungen was man so übersetzen könnte:

Ron: „Sollen wir gehen? Oder dableiben?"

Hermine: „Dableiben, er kann so nicht alleine bleiben. Komm wir trösten ihn etwas."

Daraufhin gingen sie herüber zu Harry und ließen sich neben ihm nieder. Hermine legte einen Arm um Harry, worauf der aufschrak und dann seine Tränen wegwischte. Ron lachte. „Harry, es war ziemlich eindeutig das du geweint hast." Er hatte Harry jedoch nicht angesehen, er wusste blind was dieser tat und dachte, genauso wie Hermine. Das kommt davon wenn man 10 Jahre befreundet ist.

Harry sah nun beschämt zu Boden, worauf Hermine sagte „Und schämen musst du dich schon gar nicht, du hast von allen das meiste Recht zu weinen."

Harry seufzte resigniert. Immer wussten sie alles. „Manchmal seid ihr echt die Pest."

Hermine grinste. „Das wissen wir, und du auch, deshalb sind wir ja Freunde."

Nun lachten alle drei.

„Wisst ihr was, eigentlich fehlen nur noch drei Rote Sessel in unsrem Rücken und ein Kamin vor unsrer Nase und schon ist alles normal." Grinste Ron nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Und das stimmte, immer wenn sie Probleme hatten, war derjenige zwischen ihren Lieblingssesseln und dem Kamin anzutreffen gewesen, und wenn sie alle dort waren hatten sie eine Art Krisensitzung abgehalten. Ein besonderes Treffen war das gewesen, wo Ron und Hermine Harry erzählen wollten das sie zusammen waren.

Flashback

Ron und Hermine saßen nebeneinander auf dem flauschigen Teppich im Gryffindorturm und starrten ins Feuer.

„Wie müssen es ihm sagen wenn er von Hagrid wiederkommt, es ist gemein es ihm nicht sofort zu sagen!" sagte Hermine bedrückt.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber wenn er wütend wird? Ich meine, er wird jetzt etwas ausgeschlossen sein...ab und zu..." meinte Ron.

„Dann hat er halt Pech gehabt, als er mit Ginny zusammen war, haben wir doch auch nichts gesagt!" schnaubte Hermine.

Kalte Hände legten sich um Rons Augen. „Hi Harry." Murmelte dieser lustlos. Der Angesprochene ließ sich zwischen seine Freunde fallen. „Woher weißt du das nur immer?" schmunzelte er.

„Keine Ahnung!" grinste Ron und man konnte die Ironie in seinem Satz gar nicht überhören.

„Du Harry, wir müssen dir was erzählen." Meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort.

„Was ist los? Ist es positiv oder eher negativ?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Also ich finde es auf jeden Fall positiv!" rief Ron und sah Hermine verliebt an. Auch sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Harry hatten sie vollkommen vergessen. Dieser sah erst verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann begriff er und schrie laut: „Ja! Ich hab es gewusst! Endlich habt ihr beiden es auch verstanden!" dabei sprang er hoch und riss die Fäuste in die Luft. Der Geminschaftsraum verstummte, Fred und George schienen jedoch sofort zu wissen was Harry meinte und kamen zu ihnen herüber.

„Hey Ronniespätzchen! Hast du es auch gepeilt! Weiter so Bruderherz!" riefen sie im Chor und ab da war der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum in Aufruhe. Ron und Hermine wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als plötzlich alle auf sie zu kamen und sie umarmten. Dann stimmten Fred und George einen Sprechchor an, in welchen alle anderen gerne mit einstimmten.

„KÜSSEN! KÜSSEN..." schallte es durch den Raum und Harry grinste die beiden fett an.

Ron sah Hermine an. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Hermine grinste schelmisch und schmiss ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich liebe dich Ron!" darauf folgte ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Die Menge johlte und als es ihnen zu langweilig wurde nahmen alle ihre Beschäftigung wieder auf. Harry setzte sich auf den Teppich und seufzte. „Ach kommt, schön das ihr es begriffen habt, aber könnt ihr das nicht nachher im Schlafsaal fortsetzen?"

Das frisch verliebte Paar löste sich nur wiederwillig voneinander und Hermine setzte sich rechts neben Harry, Ron links.

„Und du bist nicht böse Harry?" fragte Hermine unsicher. „Harry?" er nahm sie gar nicht war, starrte auf eine Person die im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa saß und ein Buch las. Es war Ginny.

„Ach Harry." Seufzte der weibliche Anteil des Trios und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Das wird schon."

Flashback end.

Und genauso saßen sie jetzt wieder, und wieder trauerten sie um Ginny.

Harry legte seine Arme um seine besten Freunde.

„Ich bin so froh das ich euch beide habe!" sagte er und Hermine traten schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen.

„Verdammte Stimmungsschwankungen!" fluchte sie und lehnte dann ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter. „Wir sind genauso froh dich zu haben." Sagte Ron ernst und legte seinen Arm ebenfalls um Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

Sie saßen noch einige Minuten in stillem Einverständnis da, bis sie von Remus unterbrochen wurden. Er stürzte herein und sah sich suchend um. Die drei konnte er nicht sehen, da sie immer noch auf dem Boden saßen.

„Hier!" rief Ron und Remus lief zu ihnen herüber. Verlegen stand er dann vor Harry und schien nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte.

„Setz dich." Befahl Ron und klopfte anbietend neben sich auf den Boden. Remus nahm Platz und seufzte.

„Harry es tut mir Leid."

„Remus -." Wollte der Angesprochenen erwidern, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Nein, lass mich. Ich hätte dir nicht so etwas einreden sollen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich nicht mehr daran glauben können, dass Ginny noch wiederkommt. Und du warst immer so fertig, ich wollte dich dazu bringen realistisch zu bleiben. Aber ich sehe ja was dabei herauskommt. Du hast mal wieder Recht behalten. Und diesmal werde ich nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich verspreche dir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich werde dir helfen!"

Harry seufzte. „Darf ich jetzt? Ich habe dir schon längst verziehen. Irgendwie hattest du ja auch Recht. Und danke, du weißt das du dich verpflichtet hast mir zu helfen, ja?"

Remus sah aus, als ob ihm eine tonnenschwere Last von Herzen gefallen. Dann schrak er auf.

„Harry, in Voldemorts Brief stand doch etwas von einem zweiten!"

Harry kramte schon in seiner Tasche und hatte schließlich ein zerknittertes Pergament in der Hand. Er las es und gab es dann weiter.

Nun hast du auch deine Weasley wieder, oder besser gesagt ihren Körper. Einer meiner Dementoren hat sie geküsst. Nun, es gibt einen Weg ihre Seele wiederzubekommen. Du musst ihn bloß herausfinden. Wenn du das geschafft hast bekommst du noch eine letzte Aufgabe von mit.

L.V.

Harrys Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten. Er hatte noch eine Chance Ginny zu retten!

Als auch Remus den Brief gelesen hatte sah er entrüstet aus. „Was hat der eigentlich mir dir vor? Soll das so eine Art Schnitzeljagd werden? Lässt dich eine Aufgabe nach der anderen machen! Hat der da Spaß dran? Muss der ich eigentlich noch ärgern, selbst wenn er tot ist?"

Harry antwortete nachdenklich.

„Eigentlich bin ich froh das er das macht."

„Wieso das denn?" wunderte sich Remus.

„Na stell dir doch mal vor er hätte Ginny anstatt dessen getötet. Also er hätte sie niemals lebend gelassen! Und so habe ich noch eine Chance sie so wiederzubekommen wie sie war." Antwortete Harry.

Alle dachten über Harrys Worte nach und nickten dann zustimmend. Schließlich erhob sich Hermine.

„So, ich werde zum nachlesen wegen der Aufgabe..."

„...mal in die Bibliothek gehen, ist uns klar Mine." Schlossen Harry und Ron, Remus grinste nur. Hermine lächelte und ging. Auch Remus erhob sich.

„Ich gehe mal zu Tonks, die wartet sicher schon. Und ich versuche mal von verschiedenen Professoren etwas über diese Aufgabe zu erfahren." Er winkte ihnen zu und verschwand dann. Harry sah Ron an. Dieser blickte todernst. Genau das passte aber nicht zu Ron und Harry prustete los.

„Verloren, verloren, du hast zuerst gelacht!" jubelte Ron.

Bis Anfang November hatten sie wohl alle Bücher Englands und auch aus anderen Ländern durchforstet und noch immer keine Lösung gefunden. Harry verzweifelte und konnte nun Snape mit seiner Laune ganz klar überbieten.

Er hatte zusammen mit Hermine Ginny inzwischen laufen und schreiben beigebracht, auch essen konnte sie ohne Probleme.

Einzig in Ginnys Nähe war er fürsorglich und ausgeglichen. Er nahm sie mit zu seinen morgendlichen Trainingsstunden und nun war auch sie nicht mehr blass und sah gesund aus.

Außerdem aß Harry nicht mehr in der großen Halle sondern ließ sich von Dobby Essen für sich und Ginny bringen und aß mit ihr.

Hermine hingegen las Ginny Bücher vor (A/N: War ja klar!) und ging mit ihr einkaufen oder spazieren. Ab und zu besuchten sie auch Molly oder die Zwillinge in ihrem Laden.

Am zweiten November saß Harry mit Ginny vor dem Kamin und erzählte ihr von seinen Abenteuern seiner Schulzeit. Es nahm ihm sehr mit, das sie keine Gefühle zeigte, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern, was ihn genauso mitnahm. Als er gerade erzählte wie sie Fluffy im ersten Schuljahr „besiegt" hatten, tauchte Remus Kopf im Feuer auf,

„Harry! Tonks...ich...Hilfe!" stotterte er aufgelöst. Harry kniete sich vor das Feuer.

„Ganz ruhig Remus, was ist los?" fragte er.

„Tonks...Baby!" noch immer konnte er keinen vernünftigen Satz herausbringen, aber Harry verstand, dass Tonks im Moment wahrscheinlich dabei war, ihr Kind zu bekommen.

„Okay, Remus hör mir zu. Ich hole jetzt Poppy und komme dann mit ihr zu euch. Beruhig dich und hilf Tonks, sie wird dir schon sagen was du machen sollst." Erklärte Harry schnell. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen das Tonks wahrscheinlich alles ziemlich gelassen sah, wovon Remus das Gegenteil war. Er stellte Ginny in den Kamin und streute etwas Flohpulver herein.

„Ginny, ich schick dich zu Hermine, sie wird dich ein bisschen um dich kümmern, ich muss eben weg okay?" sie nickte und verschwand dann.

Harry lief schnell zu Poppy und keine 5 Minuten nach ihrem Kamingespräch kam er mit der Krankenschwester in Lupins Hall an.

Tonks lag auf dem Sofa, die Hände auf den riesigen Bauch gelegt und atmete tief ein und aus. Remus tigerte davor auf und ab und war sichtlich erleichtert als er sie sah. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen kommen als Tonks eine neue, starke Wehe erfasste. Sie stöhnte und rief „Remus, wenn du nicht sofort kommst und meine Hand hältst wie jeder normale Ehemann, wirst du dein Kind niemals zu Gesicht bekommen." Er lief wieder zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, die Tonks voller Schmerzen drückte. Währenddessen bereitete Poppy alles vor. Tonks hatte wieder etwas Zeit zu verschnaufen und erzählte.

„Also Remus macht mich nervöser als die Tatsache das ich bald ein Kind bekomme!" Harry grinste.

„Hab Nachsicht mit dem alten Professor, er wird schließlich zum ersten Mal Vater!"

„Ja schon, aber er war bei deiner Geburt am Anfang auch bei Lily und ich habe mir erzählen lassen, dass er dort genauso durchgetickt ist, Sirius und James ebenfalls." Sie schmunzelte, sie konnte sich diese Situation gut vorstellen. Dann verzog sie das Gesicht, eine neue Wehe überrollte sie.

Poppy scheuchte nun Harry in die Küche. Nur einige Sekunden später ließ sie einen ohnmächtigen Remus hereinschweben und verdrehte die Augen.

„Männer!" dann verschwand sie wieder. Harry entschloss sich Remus schlafen zu lassen, er würde sonst nur alles durcheinander bringen.

Nach einer Stunde war alles vorbei, und als Poppy die Tür öffnete und sie hereinbat, wachte auch Remus wieder auf. Er sah sich verwirrt um und dann Harry an.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" fragte er, und man sah dass ihm das alles ziemlich peinlich war.

„Ne knappe Stunde, inzwischen bist du Vater." Grinste Harry. Remus wurde blass und wollte etwas sagen, aber Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sag lieber nichts und komm jetzt mit zu deiner Frau und deinem Kind." Er half Remus auf und zusammen gingen sie zu Tonks, die erschöpft auf dem Sofa lag.

„Tonks? Wie geht's dir? Wo ist das Kind?" Remus stolperte zu seiner Frau hinüber und nahm ihre Hand. Er strich ihr eine verschwitzte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Tonks öffnete die Augen und sah Remus an.

„Poppy wäscht noch."

Genau die Kam jetzt mit einem kleinen Handtuchbündel in den Armen herein und legte es im Tonks Arme.

„Ein Mädchen." Verkündete sie und verschwand wieder.

Remus sah ungläubig auf das kleine, zarte Wesen vor ihm und strich ihr mit zitteriger Hand über die Wange.

„Wie ein kleiner Engel." Seufzte er ergriffen und eine kleine Glücksträne stahl sich aus seinem Auge. Das Baby öffnete seine Augen und öffnete den Mund, dann streckte es die Zuge heraus. Tonks lachte.

„Na, wohl er ein kleiner Teufel. Harry, halt mal!" sie drückte Harry vorsichtig das kleine Mädchen in die Arme.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Ist Harry etwa der Vater?" fragte Remus entrüstet.

Tonks lachte glücklich. „Keine Sorge, du kommst schon noch dran." Remus sah sie verständnislos an, genau in dem Moment kam Poppy mit einem zweiten Bündel herein und legte es in Remus Arme. „Ein Junge." Sagte sie, und verschwand wieder.

Remus strahlte. „Zwillinge!" rief er erfreut, sah aber nicht wie Tonks grinste. Er kitzelte seinen Sohn – das hörte sich wunderbar an...sein Sohn – an der Hand, und der packt4e sofort zu und hielt seinen Zeigefinger fest.

Jetzt kam Poppy wieder herein, mit einem dritten Bündel und legte es in Tonks Arme. „Ein Mädchen."

Remus starrte schockiert auf das Kind. „Drillinge? Oder hast du noch mehr?" fragte er.

„Nein, mir reichen schon die drei. Das war es." Antwortete Tonks. Remus grinste und beugte sich zu Tonks hinunter. „Ich liebe dich mein Schatz, du hast mich gerade zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Erde gemacht." Flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich.

Harry lächelte, das hatte Remus nach all den schweren Jahren mit seinem „pelzigen, kleinen Problem" auch wirklich verdient. Er schlich zu den beiden und legte die Erstgeborene in seinen Armen neben das andere Mädchen. Dann ging er zurück und fotografierte mit einem Zauberspruch die glückliche Familie. Remus und Tonks bekamen davon gar nichts mit, sie küssten sich immer noch. Harry schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und entschloss sich die anderen Bekannten zu informieren.

Es wurde noch ein fröhliches Fest, und besonders Ron und Hermine waren mehr mit den Drillingen zu sehen als Tonks und Remus.

Später verkündeten die überglücklichen Eltern die Namen der Kinder.

„Unsere Erstgeborene soll Samantha heißen, wir haben schon festgestellt das sie ein frecher Teufel ist, und ein freches Mädchen braucht einen frechen Namen."

Die Versammelten lachten.

„Der einzige Junge und zweitgeborener soll Sirius heißen, in Erinnerung an seinen Namenspaten, unseren Cousin, besten Freund und selbst ernannten Bruder."

Harry freute sich, es gefiel ihm das sie den Namen seines Paten verwandten.

„Außerdem haben wir mit Erstaunen festgestellt das er ein Metamorphmagus ist." Erzählte Tonks und grinste. „Wenn er also seinem Namenspaten im Wesen ähnelt wird er das nur zu seinen Gunsten anwenden." Harry lachte. Oh ja, das hätte Sirius gefallen.

„Und unsere Drittgeborene soll Elena heißen. Sie ist ein ruhiges Kind und wird sicher mal so eine Leseratte wir Remus." Jetzt ergriff Remus das Wort.

„Wir wollten nicht für jeden einzelnen einen Paten und eine Patin feststellen und haben deshalb für alle drei ein Pärchen ausgesucht. Harry und Ginny, wollt ihr Paten unserer Kinder werden?" Harry klappte der Mund auf. Er sollte Pate werden? Mit Ginny?

„Harry? Was ist? Du musst nicht?" sagte Remus unsicher.

„Natürlich will ich!" rief Harry und umarmte seinen ehemaligen Professor. „Danke." Sagte er ernst.

„Kein Problem." Antwortete Remus und drückte seine Hand. Langsam verstand Harry. Remus wollte ihm offenbar auch zeigen, dass er daran glaubte das Ginny wieder gesund würde.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Harry und seine Freunde suchten fieberhaft nach einer Lösung, jedoch wollte sie einfach nicht kommen.

Am 7. Dezember setzen bei Olympe die Wehen ein, und diesmal war es Hagrid der wie verrückt herumlief und den Harry schließlich mit einem Stupor „beruhigte".

Nach einer komplizierten Geburt kam ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt, schon doppelt so groß wie sie sein sollte.

Madame Maxime bestand darauf, dass das Kind einen französischen Namen bekam, und es wurde Isabelle genannt.

Hagrid war furchtbar stolz und spazierte wann immer es möglich war mit seiner Tochter über die Ländereien und durch das Schloss, je nach dem wo die meisten Schüler anzutreffen waren, die das Neugeborene staunend betrachteten.

Es war der 8. Dezember, draußen fiel der Schnee in riesigen Menge, zur großen Freude der Schüler und auch der jüngeren Lehrer, die jetzt jedoch im Unterricht saßen.

Harry erklärte den Drittklässlern gerade die Bewegung des Zauberstabes beim Riddikulus, da klopfte Hedwig von außen gegen das Fenster.

„Übt bitte alle die Bewegung und den Spruch, aber getrennt!" wies er seine Schüler an und holte dann schnell Hedwig herein, die jetzt noch weißer als gewöhnlich schien.

Hab eine Lösung. Warte bei Ginny. Mach den Unterricht zuende!

Hermine

War auf den Zettel gekritzelt. Diese drei Sätze ließen Harrys Herz schneller schlagen. Ohne noch an die verblüfften Schüler zu denken raste er aus der Klasse, Hedwig schuhute beleidigt und flog ihm dann hinterher.

Harry kam schnaufend in seinem Büro an.

„Harry, du solltest den Unterricht beenden, das ist sehr wichtig!" empörte sich Hermine.

„Aber im Gegensatz zu dieser Sache ist er praktisch gar nicht da. Also erzähl, was hast du rausgefunden?" fragte er und setzte sich in einen seiner Sessel.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen.

„Es wurden erst letzte Woche einige Dokumente gefunden, die von einem Zauberer stammen der seit Jahrhunderten tot ist. Er hat sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht über Dementoren zu forschen, jedoch ist er gestorben und konnte seine Dokumente nicht an die Öffentlichkeit bringen.

Ich habe ein bisschen gedrängelt, eine Notlüge eingebaut..."

Harry stutzte. „Moment...du hast gelogen? Freiwillig? Was verschafft mir den diese Ehre?"

„Ach, vielleicht das du mein bester Freund bist? Das ich keine Lust habe mich ein Leben lang um eine Person ohne Seele zu kümmern? Das ich will das du wieder lachen kannst? Das Ginny das nicht verdient hat, genauso wenig wie du? Außerdem könnte damit vielen Menschen geholfen werden!" entrüstete sich Hermine.

„Danke Mine. Du bist ein Schatz."

„Jaja. Also weiter. Um eine Seele wieder zu bekommen, muss man einen Dementor töten. Wichtig ist, das man nicht den Dementor töten muss, der die Person geküsst hat, sondern einen beliebigen. Der Forscher hat herausgefunden, das Dementoren sich wie ein Rudel verhalten, wenn einer von ihnen eine Seele „gefressen" hat, dann gibt er allen anderen Dementoren ein Stück ab...und so reicht es wenn du einen tötest, weil du ja nur eine bestimmte Seele verlangst, und die wird dann sozusagen von allen eingesammelt."

Harry seufzte. „Das ist ja schon mal eine gute Sache, aber wo bekomme ich einen Dementor her? Die haben sich doch alle der dunklen Seite angeschlossen, die werden nicht so einfach herschweben!"

„Ich bin ja auch noch lange nicht fertig! Also, man lockt einen Dementor an, indem man an den Platz geht wo man die schönsten Stunden mit der seelenlosen Person verbracht hat. Dort denkt man an alles was man je mit ihr erlebt hat...also nur alles was dich glücklich macht. Der Dementor spürt das, und kommt her, in Hoffnung auf eine Seele...da ja Personen die dem Kuss geweiht sind sich noch mal an alles schöne im Leben erinnern, das haben sie sozusagen im Instinkt..." sie unterbrach sich kurz und zauberte sich ein Glas Wasser herbei, um ihren vom Reden trockenen Mund zu erlösen.

„Und wie tötet man einen Dementor?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ruhig an Harry! Also erst mal musst du ihn mit deinen glücklichen Gedanken dazu bringen das er dich küsst. Und wenn er kurz davor ist dir deine Seele auszusaugen, dann musst du ihm sozusagen Gedanken an alles schlechte einflößen. Das heißt du denkst an deine Zeit bei den Dursleys, das Trimagische Turnier, deine Eltern..." Harry unterbrach Hermine ungeduldig.

„Mine wenn du die Liste noch zuende führen willst, sind wir morgen noch hier, also erzähl weiter!"

„Tschuldigung. Naja, irgendwann stirbt dann der Dementor, aber nur wenn man genug unglückliche Erinnerungen hat. Ich denke das ist bei dir kein Problem. Und ich weiß nicht woran man merkt das der Dementor stirbt, aber du musst innerhalb von zehn Sekunden nach seinem Tod ganz fest an die Person denken dessen Seele du haben willst. Dann wird sie dir gegeben. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie das dann aussieht, tut mir Leid." Schloss Hermine ab.

Harry sprang auf.

„Du hast mir schon genug geholfen, das reicht. Ich gehe jetzt, kannst du vielleicht im Krankenflügel alles vorbereiten? Ich denke mal das wird ziemlich kraftraubend sein!"

„HARRY! Bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden? Du kannst doch nicht jetzt einfach anfangen! Du musst doch erst mal deine Gedanken sortieren! Dann musst du wissen wo der Platz ist! Du musst wach sein und richtig munter, ansonsten schaffst du das nicht! Und jetzt setz dich sofort wieder hin, du machst mich nervös!" schimpfte Hermine.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder.

„Mine, ich bin wach und gesund, meine Gedanken sind immer sortiert, sonst hätte ich Voldemort nicht von meinen Gedanken fernhalten können. Und den Platz weiß ich auch schon, allerdings müsste ich dafür den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum leer kriegen, und auch die Schlafsäle."

Hermine runzelte dir Stirn.

„Okay, wir machen das so. Du bereitest dich hier noch ein bisschen vor, ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm alles erklären, vielleicht kann er dann die ganzen Gryffindors in die große Halle umsiedeln und die Lehrer benachrichtigen. Sie sollen dann die Dementoren weghalten, schließlich soll ja nur einer zu dir kommen und nicht Hundert!"

„Wenn du meinst, aber beeil dich bitte Mine, ich werde sonst ganz hibbelig!" willigte Harry ein.

„Okay, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an der fetten Dame." Die Braunhaarige stand auf und umarmte Harry.

„Bis dann Harry."

„Bis dann Mine, und viel Glück!"

Eine Stunde später stand Harry zappelnd vor dem Portrait zum Gryffindorturm. Einige Minuten vorher waren die Schüler in großen Gruppen herausgekommen, jeder sein Bettzeug unterm Arm.

„Harry, Harry!" Hermine lief ihm winkend entgegen.

„Dumbledore hat alle Lehrer vor der Schule positioniert, außerdem sind noch einige Leute vom Orden gekommen. Ich denke alles ist bereit. Ron, Remus, Tonks und ich werden im Krankenflügel auf dich warten. Also wenn du es geschafft hast, komm sofort dahin ja?"

Harry nickte.

„Okay, dann...dann viel Glück Harry. Du schaffst das." Hermine umarmte ihn noch einmal fest, und lief dann davon.

Harry überkamen nun Zweifel. War er stark genug? Konnte er das schaffen? Er musste! Und wenn er dabei sterben würde, wenigstens könnte Ginny wieder leben!

Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und marschierte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann setzte er sich genau an die Stelle, an der er damals Ginny nach dem Spiel geküsst hatte. Er schloss die Augen und lies noch mal alles vor seinem Auge ablaufen. Wie er Ginny geküsst hatte. Der lange Spaziergang am See, immer wieder unterbrochen von Schmusereien. Ihre Stunden zu zweit. Der Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ginny gegen seine Knie gelehnt auf dem Boden gesessen hatte. ... wie sie ihn umarmt hatte, als er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Und der Kuss...dieser wunderschöne Kuss.

Plötzlich spürte er die Kälte. Der Dementor war schon in der Nähe. Okay. Also jetzt an alles Glückliche denken.

Die vielen Ferien im Fuchsbau spielten sich vor seinen Augen ab. Weihnachten. Wie er den Brief bekommen hatte. Als er im Zug in Ron seinen ersten Freund gefunden hatte. Später Hermine. Das fliegen. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Jetzt wollte sich Quirrell in den Vordergrund drängen...nein, das durfte er nicht! Harry lies weiterhin seine Gedanken durch die Jahre schweifen. Er spürte wie der Dementor immer näher kam, und ihn schließlich anfasste...er spürte ein zerren, ähnlich wie eine Reise mit dem Portschlüsse. Schnell kramte er in einen Gedanken.

Voldemort brachte seine Eltern um. Sein gehässiges Lachen. Fluffy. Malfoy im Zug. Der Hut der ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollte. Quirrell der seinen Turban abwickelt. Voldemort erscheint. Er will ihn anfassen. Die Stimme in den Wänden. Parsel. Die versteinerten Schüler. Hermine steif und kalt. Der Basilisk...

Der Dementor schien schwächer zu werden...das Zerren ließ nach...aber er hing immer noch an ihm.

Cedric, tot und kalt. Wurmschwanz, der sich den Arm abhackt...das etwas in den Kessel kippt...Voldemort der wieder aufersteht...

Sirius, wie er durch den Bogen fällt...Bellatrix fieses Lachen...

Ginny, die immer blasser wird.

Schlagartig wurde es wieder warm. Das Zerren war verschwunden, keiner berührt ihn mehr.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Was er sah hätte ihn in einer anderen Situation zum lachen gebracht. Der Dementor lag auf dem Rücken am Boden. Die Kapuze war zurückgeschoben. Er schien tot zu sein. Schnell schloss Harry die Augen wieder und dachte fest an Ginny. Ihre Haare. Ihre wunderbaren Augen. Ihre sanftes Lächeln. Ihre sinnlichen Lippen.

Harry spürte eine unendliche Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Dann war alles vorbei.

Schnell öffnete er die Augen wieder. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Warum war es plötzlich vorbei?

Über dem Dementor schwebte ein Brief...und eine rote Rose. Die Rose strahlte in einem goldenen Licht.

Harry schnappte sich die Rose und den Brief, dann stand er auf. Erst jetzt merkte er, das er schweißgebadet war. Seine Hände zitterten und ihm war schwindelig. Schnell hielt er sich an einem nahestehenden Sessel fest. Als der Boden aufhörte sich zu drehen, lief er vorsichtig zum Portrait und rannte dann zum Krankenflügel.

Im Krankenflügel war Tonks aufgrund der vielen Dementoren umgekippt. Remus fächerte ihr Luft zu, und Ron und Hermine kümmerten sich um die schreienden Kinder. Es waren Tausende Dementoren gekommen! Die Auroren und Lehrer hatten Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen fertig zu werden

Madame Pomfrey war nach einigen Sekunden in die große Halle gerannt, mit der Vorahnung das einige Schüler umgekippt sein könnten. Anscheinend war das auch so, sie war noch nicht wiedergekommen.

Da alle beschäftigt waren, merkte auch keiner, wie Harry sich mit letzter Kraft in den Krankenflügel schleppte. Der Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum zur Krankenstation hatte ihm doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht, als er gedacht hatte. Er wollte noch etwas rufen, doch plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sank zu Boden.

Auch davon bemerkte keiner etwas, da der Aufprall von dem Geschrei der Drillinge übertönt wurde. Erst als Madame Pomfrey einige Minuten später wiederkam entdeckte sie Harry. Sie schrie laut auf.

„Merkt hier eigentlich keiner was? Ich will gar nicht wissen wie lange der arme Kerl hier schon ohne Versorgung liegt!"

Durch den Aufschrei wurden auch die anderen von ihrem tun abgelenkt und reagierten schnell. Remus ließ Tonks auf eines der Betten schweben, Hermine und Ron legten einen Schlafzauber über die Kinder und Poppy zauberte Harry auf eines der weißen Betten. Während sie Remus einen Stärkungstrank in die Hand drückte, den er sofort Tonks verabreichte, traten Ron und Hermine an Harrys Bett.

Er war totenblass und nass geschwitzt. Von dem Sturz hatte er einige Kratzer bekommen, außerdem waren knallrote Handabdrucke auf seinem Hals zu sehen.

Poppy drängelte sich zwischen ihnen durch und wollte Harry gerade einen Schlaftrank geben, als Hermine dazwischen fuhr,

„Nicht, stopp. Er muss jetzt erst dieses Rätsel lösen, bevor er schlafen kann! Er würde uns umbringen wenn er dadurch etwas verpassen würde! Bitte, ein Trank zum Stärken und Erholen, mehr nicht." Poppy schnaubte, aber widerwillig gab sie die gewünschten Tränke.

In dem Moment stürmte Dumbledore gefolgt von McGonagall herein.

„Lebt er noch?" fragte der Schulleiter atemlos.

„Natürlich! Warum denn nicht?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Es waren ungefähr zweitausend Dementoren um die Schule verteilt, die Hälfte unserer Leute draußen ist umgekippt, und jeder Schüler in der großen Halle war ohnmächtig! Ohne den Patronus hätte Harry das normalerweise gar nicht überleben können! Also seine Gedanken will ich kennen, das sie so viele Dementoren angelockt haben!" zählte Minerva auf.

Hermine und Ron sahen Albus fragend an, der nickte bestätigend.

Ein Krächzen kam von Harry und alle wandten sich schnell zu ihm um.

„Harry, wie geht's dir?" Hermine war sehr besorgt.

„Ro...rose...Zettel!"

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaub er meint das hier, das lag neben ihm!" sagte Ron aufgeregt und gab Harry die rote Rose und den Brief. Den bekam er jedoch gleich zurück.

„Le...lesen!"

„Okay, wenn du meinst."

Hast du also auch diese Aufgabe gelöst.

Aber falls du rechnen kannst, wirst du schon wissen das noch eine übrig ist. Diese Rose die du bekommen hast, ist die Seele von der Weasley. Und die musst du genau eine Woche am Leben halten. Wenn nicht, ist die Seele weg. Aber ob du bis dahin überhaupt überlebst, weiß ich nicht. Die Folgen von diesem Kampf gegen den Dementor treten nach ca. einer Stunde ein.

Wenn du das geschafft hast, hast du als erster den Fluch der Liebe bekämpft. Dieser Fluch kann nur von Leuten die nie lieben können gesprochen werden, und von Menschen die große Liebe in sich haben gebrochen werden.

L.V.

Ron lies das Pergament sinken.

„Den Fluch kenne ich gar nicht. Irgendjemand hier?"

Hermine sah ihn ratlos an, Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und McGonagall verneinte. Dumbledore jedoch sah äußerst verwundert aus.

„Na klar" wisperte er „Wieso bin ich da nicht früher drauf gekommen?" dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Weißt du, ich wunder mich echt das du hier sitzt und mich anguckst! Eigentlich müsstest du tot sein oder wenigstens im Koma liegen!" die anderen staunten mal wieder.

„Dieser Fluch ist nicht wirklich bekannt, weil ihn bis jetzt keiner überlebt hat! Und es haben ihn Personen gesprochen die nicht so grausam wie Voldemort waren! Ich wunder mich immer wieder Harry, aber Ginny kann froh sein wenn sie ihre Seele wiederhat, du musst ja wahnsinnig lieben können! Und das obwohl du bei den Dursleys nichts davon bekommen hast!" Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Plötzlich stieß Hermine einen Schrei aus.

„Die Rose! Sie ist schon fast verwelkt!"

Und tatsächlich, die Rose ließ ihren Kopf hängen und das rot war verblasst und zu einem rostbraun geworden.

Harry öffnete den Mund, bekam aber keinen Laut heraus. Remus reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Er trank es mit gierigen Schlucken aus und sprach dann endlich.

„Ne...Neville!" stotterte er und fiel dann zurück in die Kissen. Er war wieder ohnmächtig geworden.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

„Na klar!" rief Ron aus und stand auf. „Ich geh ihn holen, bin in fünf Minuten wieder da." Er küsste seine Verlobte auf die Wange und lief davon.

Die anderen schwiegen und dachten nach während Harry noch einen Stärkungstrank bekam. Schließlich musste er sich bald um die Rose kümmern, falls Neville wusste wie.

Schon nach drei Minuten stürmte Ron mit Neville an seiner Seite herein. Dieser lief sofort zu Harry durch und suchte die Blume, von der Ron ihm auf dem Weg erzählt hatte.

Als er sie sah, erschrak er und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er erkannte diese Blume sofort, sie sah anders aus als gewöhnliche Rosen. Das goldene Licht war noch immer um sie herum, sie besaß keine Dornen und man konnte sich schwer von ihrem Anblick losreißen, wenn man sie länger betrachtete.

McGonagall hatte Nevilles Reaktion erschrocken registriert und fragte jetzt unsicher nach. „Ist es so schlimm, Mister Longbottom? Was ist das für eine Rose?"

Neville sah ein das wohl eine Erklärung nötig war für die, die nicht Kräuterkunde studiert hatten wie er.

„Das ist keine gewöhnliche Rose, das ist die Seelenrose. Das heißt das diese Rose dort Ginnys Seele ist...die Geschichte möchte ich auch noch hören! Diese Rose ist selten, ich habe es für unlogisch gehalten das es so etwas gibt und nicht daran geglaubt!" erklärte er.

Hermine schaute nervös drein.

„Aber Harry muss die Rose eine Woche am Leben halten, soll ich einen Topf beschwören oder so etwas?"

„Nein, ich sagte ja diese Rose ist nicht normal. Sie braucht kein Wasser, kein Licht und keine Erde. Sie ernährt sich einzig und allein von Liebe."

„Aber wie soll das denn gehen? Wie kann man eine Pflanze mit Liebe füttern?" fragte Ron und verschränkte die Arme.

„Außerdem können wir Harry jetzt nicht eine Woche lang nicht schlafen lassen, er ist ja schon so total fertig!" rief Remus.

„Es kann nicht nur Harry die Rose versorgen. Das könnt auch ihr! Ihr könnt der Rose zwar nicht soviel Liebe geben wie Harry, aber etwas bestimmt! Ich denke mal am besten behandelt man die Rose wie man Ginny behandeln würde. Allerdings sollte Harry anfangen, sie sieht schon sehr verwelkt aus und ich weiß nicht ob ihr das rechtzeitig wieder hinbekommt." Er rüttelte Harry an der Schulter.

„Harry, aufwachen! Du musst uns helfen!" rief er. Harry öffnete wiederwillig die Augen. Schnell erklärte Neville ihm was er zu tun hatte. Harry nickte.

„Könnt ihr vielleicht solange rausgehen? Ansonsten könnte ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren." Bat er.

Überstürzt rannten sie aus dem Krankenflügel, Tonks und Remus schnappten sich noch schnell ihre Kinder und rannten den anderen hinterher.

Harry nahm die Rose zur Hand und strich sanft über die schon verwelkten Blätter.

„Hey Ginny. Ich spreche dich einfach mal mit Ginny an. Ich bin so froh das ich dich wieder habe! Ich vertraue jetzt einfach mal darauf das wir dich eine Woche am Leben halten. Ich habe dich so vermisst! Und ich schwöre dir, ich habe jeden Tag an dich gedacht und keine andere Frau geküsst. Naja eine hätte ich fast...aber auch nur weil sie eine Veela war! Ich liebe nur dich, und das wird nie anders sein, ich verspreche es dir. Und wenn du wieder ganz da bist, werde ich dir einen Antrag machen. Darauf habe ich seit der sechsten Klasse gewartet. Und bevor noch einmal einem von uns etwas passiert, will ich dich geheiratet haben! Und ich will das wir eine Quidditchmannschaft von Kindern haben. Natürlich nur wenn du das willst. Merlin, ich hoffe mal du erinnerst dich an mein Gesabbel nachher nicht, das wäre echt äußerst peinlich. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt! Schon eine Woche vorher. Ich glaube wenn das nicht funktioniert, spring ich vom Astronomieturm. Aber wenn's funktioniert, dann schmeiß ich alle anderen ausm Raum und dann küss ich dich so lange wie es geht. Ich rede hier echt nur Stuss." Er sah wieder auf die Blume. Sie war rot und leuchtete jetzt wieder ganz stark. Sie würde jetzt nicht mehr so schnell verwelken, da war er sich sicher. Er beschwor einen Patronus herauf und schickte ihn mit einer Nachricht zu Ron. Kurze Zeit später kam er herein.

„Harry, es hat geklappt!" rief er erfreut, mit einem Blick auf die Rose.

„Wir haben einen „Rosen-Pflegungs-Plan" aufgestellt. Jeder redet 2 Stunden mit Ginny und danach wechseln wir. Ich habe die erste Schicht, danach kommt Mine und danach Tonks mit Remus. Später kommt dann noch Hagrid dazu. Und wenn wir alle fertig sind bist du wieder dran, aber bis dahin bekommst du einen Stärkungs- und Schlaftrank. Gib mir jetzt Ginny, okay?" er streckte die Hand aus und Harry gab ihm vorsichtig die Rose. „Pass gut auf ja?" sagte er und schon kam Madam Pomfrey mit den Tränken für Harry.

Nach acht Stunden wurde Harry von etwas nassem, kalten das seinen Nacken herunterlief brutal geweckt. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf und suchte nach dem Verursacher dieser Situation. Neben ihm stand Ron, mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand. Er kringelte sich vor lachen, hörte jedoch abrupt auf, als er Harry ansah. Dieser saß mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Bett und zauberte in diesem Moment einen riesigen Wasserschwall in Rons Richtung. Dann rief er „Expelliarmus" und schon stand Ron pitschnass und unbewaffnet da.

„Das war ungerecht! Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid sagen das du dran bist mit Ginny zu reden! Und da du wegen dem Schlaftrank nicht anders wach geworden bist..." erklärte er.

„Danke. Aber man kann auch anders aufwecken...nicht so feucht!" Harry warf Ron seinen Zauberstab zu.

„Dann geh ich jetzt. Wo habt ihr die Rose hingebracht?"

„Sie ist bei dir. Wir haben einige Betten mitgenommen und schlafen jetzt alle dort, da wir sowieso alle acht Stunden aufstehen müssen...und dann noch in andere Häuser apparieren...wäre ja auch blöd." Antwortete der Rothaarige.

Harry verabschiedete sich und lief zu seinen Räumen. Dort sah es im Wohnzimmer aus wie auf einer Krankenstation. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden und an der rechten Wand standen die Betten. Direkt neben der Tür stand ein Doppelbett mit drei Babybetten daneben, auf dem Doppelbett schliefen Remus und Tonks selig, sie hatten sich fest umarmt.

Die Kinder schliefen ebenfalls, wobei Sirius im Schlaf andauernd seine Nasenform änderte.

Daneben stand noch ein Doppelbett, auf dem allerdings nur Hermine schlief. Ron stand hinter Harry und ging jetzt zu Mine herüber. Er legte den Finger an die Lippen um Harry zu bedeuten leise zu sein, und zeigte dann auf Harrys Arbeitszimmer. Dann legte er sich neben seine Verlobte und kuschelte sich an ihren Rücken.

Neben Hermine und Ron stand ein riesiges Einzelbett, das noch leer war. Hagrid war wohl noch bei der Rose.

Harry würde weiterhin in seinem Schlafzimmer schlafen, da er von der Dementorentötung noch sehr erschöpft war.

Leise lief Harry hinüber zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er öffnete die knarrende Tür, jedoch wachte niemand auf.

„Hagrid! Du kannst jetzt schlafen, ich bin dran." Flüsterte er. Hagrid drehte sich zu ihm um und zog die Nase hoch. Schniefend sagte er. „Schön schön, Harry. Haste toll gemacht. Schaffst das schon." Dann stand er auf und ging nicht gerade leise zu seinem Bett.

Harry nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz und sah die Rose liebevoll an.

Zwei Stunden lang erzählte er ihr alles mögliche, was sie verpasst hatte, von seiner Schulzeit und vielem mehr. Danach weckte er Ron wieder und legte sich schlafen, vorher schaute er allerdings noch schnell bei Ginny vorbei...also ihrem Körper.

Während der Woche regelten sie ihre Schichten so, das Harry unterrichten konnte. Allerdings war er dort nicht wirklich dabei. Er wollte erst zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn darum bitten, ihm eine Woche frei zu geben, aber er wollte seinen Schülern keinen Unterricht bei Snape antun.

Also absolvierte er einen Unterricht, der mehr schlecht als recht war und lief danach schnell zu seinen Räumen um seine Schicht zu machen.

Nach einer Woche saßen sie alle kribbelig im Wohnzimmer. Keiner wusste wann es losgehen würde, sie hatten die Rose neben Ginny ins Bett gelegt, die noch schlief, wie Neville es ihnen gesagt hatte.

Harry besah sich seine Freunde. Ron schlief auf seinem Stuhl, er hatte den Kopf an Hermines Schulter gelegt und schnarchte leise. Hermine hatte einen Arm um Ron gelegt, damit der nicht vom Stuhl kippte und streichelte mit der anderen Hand ihren schon stattlichen Bauch. Sie hatte Ringe unter den Augen und gähnte fast ununterbrochen.

Remus sah aus wie nach einem besonders harten Vollmond, außerdem trug er seinen Sohn auf dem Arm. Tonks sah wohl am geschafftesten aus, sie musste oft mit Remus aufstehen um die schreienden Drillinge zu versorgen und bekam dadurch noch weniger Schlaf. Hagrid war vor einigen Minuten zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter gegangen, er wollte mal nach ihnen sehen und meinte das er ja nicht zu Ginnys engeren Freunden gehörte. Alle Überredungsküste hatten nicht geholfen.

„Wieso haben wir eigentlich Molly und die anderen Weasleys nicht gebeten uns zu helfen? Dann hätten wir alle mehr Schlaf bekommen!" fragte Harry.

Remus sah ihn an und überlegte. „Na stell dir mal vor das klappt gleich nicht. Die wären aus ihrem Trauma nie wieder rausgekommen, besonders Molly nicht." Harry nickte, da hatte er Recht.

Sie schwiegen wieder einige Minuten, bis Hermine auf einmal aufschrie, was Ron weckte.

„Es bewegt sich! Ron, gib deine Hand!" sie griff sich Rons Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Ron riss die Augen auf.

„Tatsächlich...das ist bestimmt eine Hand von unserem Racker." Flüsterte er stolz.

„Wieso Racker? Es ist bestimmt ein Mädchen!" rief Hermine entrüstet.

Die normale Kabbelei zwischen ihnen ging wieder los, bis Harry irgendwann eingriff.

„Einer von euch wird wohl Recht haben, wartet einfach noch drei Monate dann wisst ihrs. Aber jetzt nervt mich nicht!"

Hermine und Ron schwiegen betreten bis Harry aufsprang.

„Ich geh da jetzt rein, ich halte das Warten nicht mehr aus!" rief er und ging auf die Tür zu Ginnys Schlafzimmer zu. Ron rannte ihm hinterher.

„Harry nein! Das geht jetzt nicht! Warte noch ein bisschen, es kann doch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern!"

Harry schnaubte.

„Ich kann nicht noch länger warten! Ich habe sechs Monate gewartet! DAS REICHT!"

Wegen Harrys Geschrei merkte keiner wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete.

Eine zarte, heisere Stimme erklang. „Harry?"

Harry erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung, und auch Ron blieb still stehen. Harry stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

Das war ihre Stimme! Er hätte sie unter Tausenden erkannt! Aber war sie auch gesund? Seinen Namen kannte sie ja schon länger. Langsam drehte er sich um. Ihre Augen würden ihm Gewissheit geben. Ängstlich sah er in das Haselnussbraun. Sie strahlten und blinzelten freundlich und gesund. Er hatte es geschafft.

Er rannte los und umarmte sie fest. Er drückte sie so fest, wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Er wollte sie halten, so lange bis er starb. Er löste sich ein Stück von ihr und sah sie an.

„Sag mir Ginny, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er mit zitteriger Stimme.

„Wunderbar! Ich fühle mich wunderbar!" lachte sie. Das war die Gewissheit. Im Hintergrund hörte er einige erfreute Schreie.

Er sah Ginny tief in die Augen. Er wusste gar nicht mehr wie wunderbar es war in diese Augen zu sehen, die in diesem Moment Liebe ausstrahlten, pure Liebe.

Er schlang seine Arme fest um ihre Taille, sie hob ihre Arme und legte sie um seinen Nacken. Er näherte sich ihren rosigen Lippen. Sein Atem ging schneller, er war aufgeregt. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss. Und sie erwiderte ihn! Das war es, was er gehofft hatte! Sie empfand wieder!

Er spürte nicht wie sich viele Arme um sie beide schlangen, er hörte nicht wie sie alle sich freuten und riefen. Er roch nur ihren Duft, schmeckte ihre Lippen und fühlte...er fühlte Liebe, nur Liebe.

Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie sich aus Luftmangel. Harry sah die anderen an. Ron strahlte, seine Augen waren feucht. Hermine liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und sie lächelte, jedoch murmelte sie zwischendurch etwas, was verdächtig nach Stimmungsschwankungen klang. Remus und Tonks umarmten sich, auch ihnen standen Tränen in den Augen.

Ron rief mit etwas zitteriger Stimme „Jetzt lass mich doch auch mal meine Schwester begrüßen!" Harry lies Ginny wiederwillig los, sie wurde sofort von den anderen umarmt und gedrückt. Nachdem auch der letzte gesagt hatte wie er sich freute sah sie Harry wieder an. Dieser breitete die Arme aus und Ginny rannte auf ihn zu. Er wirbelte sie ein paar mal im Kreis herum und kam dann zum stehen. Noch einmal schloss er sie fest in die Arme und versenkte seinen Kopf in ihren samtigen Haaren.

Ginny flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Übrigens habe ich alles behalten was du zu mir gesagt hast. Also walte deines Amtes und tue das was du vorhattest." Harry grinste in ihre Haare und drehte sich dann zu den anderen.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber das muss jetzt sein." Er nahm Ginnys Hand und winkte noch einmal, dann apparierte er mit ihr.

Er hinterlies vier staunende Menschen, die schließlich in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Was die beiden jetzt wohl machen." Kicherte Ron.

„Sollen wir die anderen benachrichtigen?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, Mum würde Ginny sehen wollen, und ich will die beiden echt nicht stören." Ron kicherte immer noch.

„Wir sollten aber wenigstens Dumbledore Bescheid sagen." Meinte Hermine. Flink stand sie auf und ging.

„Wo ist Harry wohl hin? In eure WG jawohl nicht..." überlegte Tonks nachdenklich.

„Dann weihe ich euch mal in etwas ein." Beschloss Ron.

„Harry hat schon nach dem Krieg begonnen das Haus seiner Eltern wieder herzustellen. Ich denke er wird in letzter Zeit fertig geworden sein und ist jetzt dorthin appariert." Erzählte Ron.

Harry landete mit Ginny vor einem kleinen, im bäuerlichen Stil gebauten Haus.

„Wo sind wir Harry?" fragte sie.

„Willkommen in Godrics Hollow, Haus meiner Eltern." Harry breitete die Arme aus.

„Das gehört alles mir, und ich wollte dort wohnen, deshalb habe ich es neu aufgebaut. Vor zwei Wochen bin ich fertig geworden." Ginny staunte.

„Es ist wunderschön! Zeigst du es mir von innen?"

Harry nahm ihre Hand und zog sie durch den Garten, der einmal um das Haus herumging. Es waren viele Bäume zu sehen, ein Kirschenbaum und einige Apfelbäume.

Von der Haustür aus ging man rechts in eine große, moderne und helle Küche. An die Küche schloss ein kleines Bad an, was auch eine Dusche besaß. Gegenüber der Küche lag das Wohnzimmer, was natürlich mit einem Kamin ausgestattet war. Es war in rot braun Tönen gehalten und wunderbar gemütlich. Im hinteren Teil war eine große Glastür, die in den Garten und auf eine große Terrasse führte. Im Flur stand noch eine Holzwendeltreppe, die Harry Ginny hinaufzog.

„Und jetzt zeig ich dir das Schlafzimmer." Wisperte er und führte sie in einen großen, hellen Raum, der mit einem riesigen Bett ausgestattet war. Eine Wand war in warmen Knallorange gestrichen, die anderen in einem Sandton. Eine große Flügeltür führte auf einen schönen Holzbalkon, der in Richtung Süden zeigte, so das dort viel Sonne scheinen würde.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und umarmte Ginny von hinten, die an der Flügeltür stand und sich die wunderbare Aussicht anschaute.

In dieser Nacht erlebten sie beide zusammen ihr erstes Mal


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie davon wach, das Pig an die Balkontür pickte. Harry stand gähnend auf und lief zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete flutete grelles Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer. Er nahm Pig den Brief ab und gab ihm noch einen Eulenkeks der in der Nähe lag. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich Ginny sprach.

„Von Ron? Was schreibt er?" er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht das sie wieder da war! überglücklich schmiss er sich auf das Bett und legte sich auf die Seite, sodass er Ginny ansehen konnte.

„Och menno, bleib doch da stehen!" schmollte diese und legte sich ebenfalls so, das sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Harry.

„Na du...ohne was an...im Sonnenlicht...wunderbare Aussicht!" kicherte sie und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

Harry lief rot an und schmiss die Decke schnell wieder über sich.

„Was schreibt Ron denn jetzt?"

Hey Harry, hallo Ginny

Ich hoffe mal ihr hattet eine schöne Nacht. (AU! Hermine hat mich geschlagen...)

Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen das ich und Mine in einer halben Stunde vorbeikommen werden.

Bis dann und zieht euch was an (schon wieder gehaun)

Ron (mit neuen blauen Flecken) und Hermine

Harry seufzte.

„Dann geh ich schon mal duschen." Er küsste Ginny zärtlich und stand auf. Diese kicherte und machte schnell ein Foto.

„GINNY! Das verbrennst du SOFORT!" schrie Harry und schmiss sich auf sie um das Foto zu bekommen, was in einigen Händen doch sehr peinlich werden könnte.

Nach einigen Sekunden Gerangel siegte schließlich Harry, der Ginny schön durchkitzelte. Er vernichtete das Foto und grinste Ginny neckisch zu, dann verschwand er in Richtung Bad.

Lachend holte Ginny die Kopie hervor die sie schon am Anfang gemacht hatte und steckte sie in ihren Nachtisch. Die Geräusche von laufendem Wasser lullten sie ein, und sie war gerade dabei wieder einzudösen, als Harry die Tür aufriss und einen noch tropfenden Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Ich mache schon mal Frühstück! Kommst du gleich?"

„Ja Süßer, ich komm gleich." Gegen ihren Vorsatz blieb sie im Bett bis es klingelte.

„Ginny geh du bitte, ich steh grad am Herd!" kam es von unten. Seufzend stand sie auf und suchte etwas was sie anziehen könnte. Es waren nur Ron und Hermine, da musste sie ja nicht so gepflegt erscheinen. Sie schnappte sich ihren schwarzen BH und Harrys blaue Boxershorts, dann lief sie nach unten und öffnete die Tür.

„Hey Mine hey Ron…bin grad erst aufgestanden, tut mir...oh." In der Tür standen nicht nur Hermine und Ron, die mühsam versuchten nicht zu lachen, sondern auch Dumbledore der schmunzelte und McGonagall die Ginny über ihre Brille hinweg musterte, wobei ihre Blicke an der spärlichen Bekleidung hängen blieben.

„Ähm, ich hätte wohl sagen sollen das wir die Professoren mitbringen." Kicherte Hermine und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund, als Ginny sie anblickte. (A/N: Wenn Blicke töten könnten ;))

„Ja...kommt rein." Sagte Ginny verlegen und sah sich dann suchend im Flur um. Am Treppengeländer hing noch eine Jacke von Harry, die sie sich schnell überzog.

Dann lief sie den anderen hinterher, die den Gerüchen von Frühstück in die Küche folgten.

Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und trank gerade ein Glas Milch.

Ginny seufzte. Anscheinend hatten sie das gleiche Potential in Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Auch er trug nicht sehr viel...lediglich ein weißes, sehr, sehr knappes Handtuch um die Hüften.

„Harry...bitte schluck runter bevor du dich umdrehst." Warnte sie ihn. Natürlich hörte er nicht auf sie und drehte sich um. Als er erkannte wer dort alles stand weiteten sich seine Augen, und das was Ginny geahnt hatte geschah: Er prustete vor Schreck die Milch quer durch die Küche. Nun standen ihre Gäste in der Küche, teilweise mit Milch besprenkelt und kaum noch beherrscht. Schließlich platzte es aus Hermine heraus und sie lachte los. Nun konnte sich auch Ron nicht mehr halten und brüllte. Dumbledore bemühte sich sichtlich und McGonagall übte ihren sind – Schüler – doch - lästig Blick.

Ginny und Harry blickten sich verdutzt an und wollten schon ihre Zauberstäbe rausholen, als sie bemerkten das sie in ihrer „Kleidung" gar keinen Platz für einen Zauberstab hätten.

Schließlich erbarmten sich Ron und Hermine, wischten sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, schnappten sich jeweils einen von den beiden am Arm und bugsierten sie aus dem Raum.

Hermine beruhigte sich und sagte mit immer noch vom Lachen gerötetem Gesicht

„So, ihr geht jetzt nach oben und zieht euch was an..."

„...so wie ich es euch gesagt habe..." warf Ron dazwischen.

„...dann kommt ihr wieder runter und wir alle Frühstücken zusammen."

„Genau."

Harry lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Ihr seid echt die besten, danke."

Ron warf sich die Hand auf die Brust.

„Hach, du hast ja sooo Recht!" schwärmerisch verdrehte er die Augen.

Harry gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. (A/N: Wer's kennt, Marke Gibbs von Navy CIS)

„Die hab ich nicht verdient!" (A/N: Marke Jack Sparrow) schmollte er. Harry wandte sich zur Treppe, jedoch stoppte Ron ihn.

„Das solltest du nicht machen, ich denke zum Treppensteigen ist dein Handtuch doch etwas zu kurz." Giggelte er. Harry erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich wieder herum. Er schnappte sich Ginny und zog ihr schell die Jacke aus, worauf Ron laut und durchdringend auf zwei Fingern pfiff. Ohne auch ihn auch nur anzusehen band Harry sich die Jacke um die Hüfte und lief dann schnell die Treppe hinauf.

Ginny gab ihrerseits ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor sie Harry folgte.

„Die hab ich vielleicht verdient." (A/N: Hier ebenfalls)

Hermine lachte.

„Also ich geh in die Küche, ich kann nicht mehr länger stehen."

Zusammen gingen sie zu Albus und Minerva, die sich mittlerweile von der Milch gesäubert hatten, was Hermine und Ron jetzt auch taten.

Sie plauderten ein bisschen, bis schließlich Harry und Ginny auftauchten, händchenhaltend und glücklich strahlend.

Da nur noch ein Stuhl frei war, setzte Harry sich auf diesen und zog Ginny auf seinen Schoß.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, bei dem besonders Hermine zuschlug, blickte Harry Dumbledore fragend an.

„Also warum bist du denn gekommen?"

„Nun Harry, Minerva würde gerne zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres in den Ruhestand gehen, da es ihr ich zitiere „besonders vor dem Jahrgang in 11 Jahren gruselt"." Bei dem Zitat gluckste er.

„Also wollten Minerva und ich dir den Posten als Gryffindorhauslehrer anbieten."

Harrys Kinn machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Tisch. (A/N: Symbolisch, keine Angst)

„Ich? Aber warum denn kein anderer?"

„Harry, müssen wir das ganze noch einmal durchgehen?" seufzte Albus.

„Es käme auch einfach kein anderer in Frage. Du musst es natürlich nicht annehmen, aber wenn kannst du entscheiden ob du mit Ginny in die Hauslehrerwohnung einziehen oder hier bleiben und zum Unterrichten nach Hogwarts kommen willst." Erklärte der Schulleiter.

Harry überlegte. Er würde verdammt viel Verantwortung übernehmen. Er müsste eigentlich immer für die Schüler da sein! Moment...

„Aber die Schüler kommen doch auch zu Zeiten zu denen kein Unterricht ist. Was würde man denn da machen wenn ich hier bin?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ich denke wenn man eine Flohnetzwerkverbindung mit Passwort herstellt...was natürlich nur die Gryffindors und die Lehrer bekommen dann wirst du ja eigentlich immer erreichbar sein." Wägte Minerva ab.

Harry nickte und überlegte weiter. Also wäre er für die Schüler immer da. Aber für Ginny...er wäre Vormittags immer weg und könnte nichts mir ihr unternehmen! Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das ist doch kein Problem, selbst wenn du diesen Posten nicht annimmst, wärst du doch als Lehrer sowieso morgens weg! Und du hast doch noch Ferien und bist Nachmittags da. Das ist schon in Ordnung." Versicherte sie ihm. Er fragte sich nur kurz woher sie wusste was er gedacht hatte, dann fasste er eine Entscheidung.

„Okay, ich werde ab dem ersten September nächsten Jahres Hauslehrer von Gryffindor sein." Beschloss er förmlich.

Hermine kreischte auf und umarmte ihn, Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, Albus und Minerva nickten zufrieden und Ginny küsste ihn.

Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Ich freu mich Harry. Außerdem hast du ja auch noch 9 Monate Zeit mit Ginny, ich denke das wird reichen um sich auszusprechen. Ich werde jetzt zurück in die Schule gehen, da wartet noch viel Arbeit. Ich darf doch deinen Kamin benutzen?"

Harry nickte und stand schnell auf um den Lehrern den Kamin zu zeigen. Minerva verschwand nach einem kurzen Gruß sofort. Dumbledore stellte sich in den Kamin, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um.

„Schön das du das hier wieder aufgebaut hast Harry." Dann wurde auch er vom Feuer verschluckt.

Lächelnd ging Harry zurück zu seinem besten Freund, seiner besten Freundin – und seiner großen Liebe.

Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, und obwohl jetzt Platz frei war nahm Ginny seinen Schoß in Besitz. Sie kuschelte sich fest an ihn und er schlang seine Arme um sie.

Hermine grinste.

„Was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Reden." Antwortete Harry kurz.

„Also ich finde es ja auch wichtig sich auszutauschen, aber ich denke es gibt noch eine Menge Leute die aus den Latschen kippen werden wenn sie Ginny sehen, und sich gleich danach auf Harry stürzen weil er ihnen nicht sofort Bescheid gesagt hat...von daher sollte man nicht noch länger warten!" meinte Ron.

„Du hast Recht. Also lass uns eine Stunde. Dann können sie alle kommen...aber ich werde das so richten das alle zehn Minuten einige Leute kommen...ich habe keine Lust auf eine Massenohnmacht!" machte Harry klar. Ron und Hermine nickten und standen auf.

„Na dann wollen wir mal gehen...ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß...wir sind in einer Stunde wieder da okay?" sagte Ron. Seine Verlobte ereiferte sich „Und ich mache noch ein paar Kuchen, damit alle gut gefüttert sind!" Ginny stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte ihre Gäste.

„Danke, das ist lieb von euch. Also bis in einer Stunde!" sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden. Dann drehte Ginny sich zu Harry um.

„Duuu...also gestern habe ich hier unten ja alles gesehen, aber oben... da hattest du es etwas eilig...zeigst du mir den Rest?" schmunzelte Ginny.

Harry lachte.

„Klar! Komm mit!" zusammen gingen sie in den ersten Stock. Es war ein heller, schmaler Flur, mit Parkett ausgelegt. Auf der linken Seite waren zwei Räume, auf der rechten drei.

Der erste der linken Räume war das Schlafzimmer, der Raum daneben ein großes Bad mit einer freistehenden Badewanne, ich die locker zwei Personen passten. (A/N: Hehe)

Auf der rechten Seite waren zwei Gästezimmer (auch als Kinderzimmer verwendbar) und ein etwas kleineres Bad ohne Wanne.

Am anderen Ende des Flurs führte eine Wendeltreppe auf den Dachboden. Der könnte bei Platzmangel ausgebaut werden.

Nachdem sie alles besichtigt hatten, setzten sie sich auf ein Sofa im Schlafzimmer und redeten.

„Also ich habe ja alles mitbekommen, von daher weiß ich jetzt ganz viel von Elena, Sirius, Sam und Tonks (A/N: Remus ist ziemlich stolz), von Hermine, ihrem Baby und der Verlobung (A/N: Und Ron erst mal!) und von Isabelle. Aber von dir und dem Rest der Zauberwelt weiß ich gar nichts! Erzähl!" forderte Ginny und setzte sich an die andere Seite des Sofas um Harry besser ansehen zu können.

„Ich werde dir schon noch alles erzählen. Aber erst habe ich etwas anderes für dich." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog etwas heraus, das golden glitzerte. (A/N: Nein, nicht das was jetzt viele denken!)

Ginny atmete verblüfft ein.

„Mein Amulett! Wo hast du es denn her?"

„Ich habe es in deinem alten Zimmer gefunden. Ich bin einmal dorthin gegangen...aber erst als du schon 3 Monate weg warst...vorher habe ich mich nicht getraut. Es war grauenhaft, alles hat mich an dich erinnert, nach dir gerochen. Ich habe stundenlang geweint."

Ginny schwieg betroffen. Dass er so ehrlich zu ihr war zeigte das er viel für sie fühlte.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Aber ich habe dir noch etwas versprochen."

Harry stand auf und zog Ginny auf ihre Beine. Dann nahm ihre Hände.

„Wir kennen uns schon echt lange. Aber ich Trottel habe erst nach 6 Jahren gemerkt, dass ich dich liebe, mehr liebe als mein Leben. Umstände haben es verursacht dass wir nicht lange zusammen sein konnten. Doch nun ist es vorbei, und ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein.

Ich frage dich Ginny, meine große Liebe, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Während er redete, löste er eine Hand von ihrer und holte einen kleinen, einfachen, silbernen Ring aus der Tasche. In der Mitte war ein kleiner roter Rubin eingelassen, der aber umso mehr funkelte und glitzerte.

Ginny schluckte einmal. Sie bekam einfach kein Wort mehr heraus. Sie merkte wie ihr Puls raste.

Harry sah sie unsicher an. „Ginny?" sie schluckte noch einmal.

„Sag doch was! Bitte!"

Ihre Hände zitterten und sie wurde blass. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und kippte nach hinten.

Schnell fing Harry sie. Er hob sie hoch und legte sei vorsichtig auf das Sofa.

„Ginny! Hey komm, wach auf!" er legte ihre Beine hoch, das hatte er mal irgendwo gelesen.

Dann fühlte er ihren Puls. Er war nicht normal, etwas schneller, aber auch nicht zu schnell. So hoch, wie der Puls ist wenn man aufgeregt ist.

Er hob ihren Kopf hoch und setzte sich, dann bettete er ihren feuerroten Schopf auf seinen Schoß.

„Ginny, komm, du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht so lange warten lassen! Ich brauche eine Antwort!"

In diesem Moment flatterten Ginnys Augenlider.

Das erste was sie sah, waren zwei Augen. Zwei wunderschöne, grün funkelnde Augen. Sie liebte diese Augen. Doch etwas minderte ihre Leuchtkraft. Sie hob ihren Arm und nahm sanft die Brille weg. Ja, jetzt war es perfekt. Sie lächelte glücklich.

Harry hatte das alles erstaunt beobachtet.

„Ginny? Was wird das? Jetzt erkenn ich kaum noch etwas!"

Sie lachte. „Weißt du das wir total verrückt sind? Du hast mir einen Antrag gemacht, ich klapp vor Aufregung zusammen und denke dann nur noch daran, dass du ohne Brille viel besser aussiehst!"

Harry grinste. „Was sagst du denn jetzt?" fragte er und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

„Ja! Natürlich sage ich ja! Was denkst du denn?" glücklich küsste er sie.

Den Rest der Stunde erzählte hauptsächlich Harry von den vergangenen 6 Monaten, nachdem er ihr den Ring übergestreift hatte.

Ginny beschloss ihre halbfertige Ausbildung zur Heilerin weiter zu führen. Allerdings wollte sie Heilerin speziell für Kinder werden.

Nachdem ihre Stunde vergangen war gingen Harry und Ginny ins Wohnzimmer und stellten sich vor den Kamin um Ron und Hermine zu empfangen die auch bald kamen.

Dabei hatten sie einen Stapel Kuchen und Torten und einen Korb.

„Hi ihr beiden! Ich habe schon die ersten Gäste mitgebracht!" grinste Ron der den Korb trug und öffnete den Deckel. Heraus sprang etwas schwarzes, kleines.

„Sneaker!" freute sich Harry und kniete sich hin. Der flinke Kater sprang sofort auf seinen Schoß und schnurrte fleißig. Harry kraulte ihn liebevoll und nahm ihn in den Arm, dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

Ron und Hermine lächelten, Ginny guckte etwas verwirrt, da Harry ihr von seinem neuen Haustier nichts erzählt hatte. Schnell klärte dieser sie auf und gab ihr den Kater. Er schnupperte neugierig und kuschelte sich dann in ihren warmen, dicken Pullover.

„Wen habt ihr noch?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Kommt." Grinste Ron und zeigte auf das Fenster.

Ein weißer Punkt näherte sich geschwind.

„Hedwig!" rief Harry.

"Jaa, noch einer der ohne uns wahrscheinlich verhungert wäre." Kicherte Ron.

Als Harry seine beiden Tiere versorgt hatte, vergrößerte er zusammen mit Ron ihren Küchentisch, damit alle Gäste daran essen konnten. Hermine und Ginny deckten dann den Tisch. Sie beschlossen das die beiden Frauen in der Küche bleiben sollten, damit die Gäste nicht gleich einen Schock bekamen wenn sie Ginny sahen, sondern erst von Ron und Harry darauf vorbereitet werden konnten, da diese im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin warteten.

„Wen habt ihr eigentlich zuerst bestellt?" fragte Harry.

„Na wen wohl...Mum und Dad! Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!" grinste Ron, auch wenn ihm das in Erwartung dessen was ihnen bevorstand, schwer viel.

Und schon rauschte es im Kamin und Molly und Arthur erschienen. Molly umarmte Harry wieder einmal erdrückend, danach war Ron dran. Arthur erzählte ihnen wie es ihn doch freute das Harry das Haus seiner Eltern wieder aufgebaut hatte.

„Warum hast du uns eigentlich hier haben wollen?" fragte schließlich Molly.

„Also gestern ist etwas passiert, das euch sicher sehr freuen wird...wir haben es euch nicht früher erzählt, damit ihr nicht enttäuscht seid wenn es nicht funktioniert, aber es hat geklappt, und jetzt möchte ich euch jemanden zeigen. Arthur...kannst du bitte deine Frau stützen, ich weiß nicht ob sie das lange aushält." Erklärte Harry und ging voran, das Ehepaar und danach Ron folgten ihm.

Harry trat in die Küche. Ihm direkt gegenüber standen Ginny und Hermine.

Nun traten auch Molly und Arthur ein.

„Mum. Dad." Schluchzte Ginny und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. Molly erstarrte. Harry sah sie zweifelnd an. Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie mal wieder in Ohnmacht fallen? Oder rumzetern weil er ihr nicht früher Bescheid gesagt hatte?

Was sie jetzt tat, hatte er allerdings nicht in Erwägung gezogen.

Sie lief auf Ginny zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme, ohne ein einziges Wanken oder Schluchzen. Alles in allem wirkte sie sehr gefasst. Auch Arthur drückte seine Tochter fest, bevor Molly sich löste und zu Harry drehte.

„Ich wusste das du es schaffst. Ich habe fest an dich geglaubt! Danke das du uns unsere Tochter wiedergebracht hast." Sprach sie ehrlich und nahm auch ihn noch mal in ihre Arme.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Ginny um und betrachtete sie, und man konnte doch wässrige Augen erkennen.

Als nächstes kamen Bill, Fleur und Jolie her. Neugierig wie kleine Kinder nun einmal sind, lief Jolie gleich vor in die Küche und rief dann lauthals, sodass es bis in das Wohnzimmer schallte.

„Alo Schinnie!"

Daraufhin stürmten ihre Eltern an Harry vorbei in die Küche. Fleur brach in lautes Weinen aus und Bill strahlte seine vermisste Schwester an.

„Kleines Schwesterchen." Ginny grinste schwach.

„Hi Billie." Den Spitznamen hatte sie als kleines Kind erfunden.

„Na jetzt komm schon her!" beschwerte sich ihr Bruder und öffnete die Arme. Nach einer geschwisterlichen Umarmung schob Bill Ginny etwas von sich weg und betrachtete sie.

„Gut siehst du aus." Freute er sich und küsste sie dann auf die Wange.

Dann wandte er sich an seine Tochter die an seinem Hosenbein herumzupfte. „Was ist denn los mein Schatz?"

Er hob das kleine Mädchen auf seinen Arm und sie wisperte etwas in sein Ohr.

„Nicht so schüchtern kleine Maus, frag Ginny doch einfach." Lachte er dann.

Jolie schaute schüchtern auf den Boden und flüsterte.

„Schinniiiie...pielstdumitmir?" brachte sie es dann schnell hinter sich.

„Na klar doch!" lächelte diese und wollte Jolie auf den Arm nehmen. Vorher hatte ihr Vater aber noch etwas zu sagen.

„Jo, was macht man wenn man mit einer Person redet?" fragte er.

„Anguggen?"

„Richtig. Und auch wenn du ein bisschen Angst hast, immer in die Augen gucken, da merkt man gleich das du ganz stark bist, und das soll man doch auch oder?"

Die Kleine nickte und ging dann Ginny hinterher, die schnell ein paar Bauklötze erschaffen hatte.

Harry beobachtete seine Verlobte...das musste er denen auch noch erzählen!

Ron bemerkte das und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Sie wird eine super Mutter werden. Also hau rein!" Harry boxte ihn in die Seite und ging diesmal mit Hermine ins Wohnzimmer, da Ron sich ächzend auf einem Stuhl niederließ, auch wenn die Torten dazu sicherlich ein größerer Grund waren als der Boxhieb.

„Ich finde du hast sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gefragt." Meinte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry erschrak. „Ist das so offensichtlich? Ich wollte das eigentlich sagen, ohne das es vorher entdeckt wird."

„Nein, ich habe den Ring bemerkt...habe Ginnys Hand geschüttelt. Ich denke die anderen werden es nicht bemerken."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

Als nächstes kam Charlie, der seine Schwester mit Tränen in den Augen begrüßte, dann Fred und George mit ihren Freundinnen, die mal keine Witze rissen, sondern ihre Schwester fest drückten und damit Molly Konkurrenz machten.

Dann kamen Percy und Penelope an, wobei Percy sein steifes Getue nicht lassen konnte und Ginny förmlich willkommen hieß.

Dann kamen Neville und Luna mit Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Sam und Elena, die alle schon von Ginnys „Rückkehr" wussten.

Alle nahmen Platz und schlugen richtig zu. Als dann alle pappsatt in ihren Stühlen hingen standen gleichzeitig Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred und George auf und fingen an zu sprechen, die einen mit ich, die anderen mit wir. Darauf folgte ein allgemeiner Lachanfall und Harry rief darüber hinweg.

„Alle die etwas zu verkünden haben folgen mir bitte jetzt!"

Also standen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, Fred, Katie, George und Angelina auf und gingen Harry hinterher ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also, ich würde sagen es fangen mal Fred und George an. Worum geht's bei euch?"

„Also wir beide..." sagte Fred

„...haben uns verlobt." Schloss George.

„Und wir..." fing darauf Katie an.

„...sind beide schwanger." Schloss Angelina.

Sie beglückwünschten die vier und erfuhren dann noch das die Kinder im Juni zur Welt kommen sollten und sie am 4. März heiraten wollten, eine Doppelhochzeit.

„Okay, dann jetzt Neville und Luna. Was ist bei euch los?"

„Wir wollen am 17. Januar heiraten...und Luna ist im 2. Monat schwanger." Verkündete Neville sichtbar stolz. Auch sie wurden beglückwünscht.

„Das hast du dir echt verdient. Luna ist genau die richtige für dich." Raunte Harry Neville ins Ohr als er ihn umarmte, worauf dieser rot anlief.

„Und nun Ron und Hermine. Das ihr ein Kind bekommt wissen wir bereits, aber was ist sonst?"

„Naja, wir haben jetzt ein Datum gefunden wann wir heiraten wollen...oder schon länger, wollten es aber nicht früher sagen weil wir das alleine planen wollten. Wir möchten am 20. Dezember heiraten." Antwortete Ron.

Es herrschte einige Sekunden Stille bis es aus Neville herausbrach.

„Aber das ist ja schon in 4 Tagen!"

„Richtig Nev!" grinste Fred.

„Du kannst ja rechnen!" rief George. Dafür bekamen beide einen Klaps auf den Kopf von ihren Verlobten.

„Aber jetzt seid ihr dran!" wandte sich Katie an Harry und Ginny.

„Nun, wir sind seid gestern verlobt und wollen so schnell wie möglich heiraten." Schoss es aus Ginny heraus.

Daraufhin brach wohl der größte Lärm aus. Ron stand einige Sekunden mit offenem Mund da, dann ging er zu Harry hinüber.

„Also ich denke das sie bei dir gut aufgehoben ist, aber solltest du ihr auch nur ein bisschen wehtun, bring ich dich eigenhändig um!" grinste er.

„Klar doch. Ich werde mich hüten." Bekam er zurück.

Dann riss Ron die Augen auf.

„Mensch, ich hab ne Idee! Wenn ihr so schnell wie möglich heiraten wollt...dann heiratet doch mit uns!"


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Ginny sah Harry an. Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Terrasse. Sie nickte ebenfalls.

„Wir gehen mal eben besprechen okay?"

Als sie auf die Terrasse getreten waren seufzte Harry.

„Ich finde das nicht so gut."

„Wieso?"

„Wir werden mehr im Mittelpunkt stehen als die beiden. Und die haben eine eigene, prachtvolle Hochzeit verdient, wo sie im Mittelpunkt sind, wo es mal nicht um Harry Potter geht."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich.

„Stimmt. Aber ich möchte auch nicht mehr so lange warten..."

„Dann lass uns im Februar heiraten. Wir können dann noch alles in Ruhe planen, Hermine und Ron können ihre eigene Hochzeit feiern und alle sind glücklich."

Grinste Harry.

Zusammen stießen sie zu den anderen, gingen dann wieder hinüber und verkündeten jeder einzeln ihre Überraschungen. Molly und Arthur konnten es kaum fassen, schließlich bekamen sie bald einen Schwiegersohn und drei Schwiegertöchter, außerdem noch drei Enkelkinder. Auch Bill und Charlie freuten sich und klopften den Zwillingen auf die Schultern.

„Hoffen wir mal das es nicht jeweils noch mal Zwillinge werden! Dann bekommt unsere liebe McGonagall eine Herzattacke, sie wird sowieso kündigen bei den ganzen Weasleys!" grinste Bill. Fred und George lachten.

„Na dann drücken wir mal die Daumen, ich treibe unsere alte Hauslehrerin zu gerne in den Wahnsinn!"

„Na da haben wir wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!" beschwerte sich Angelina.

Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine sahen sich wissend an, schließlich würde McGonagall die ganzen Kinder nicht mehr beaufsichtigen müssen!

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie dann in eines der Muggelkaufhäuser für Hochzeitsklamotten, sie hatten trotz ihrer getrennten Hochzeiten beschlossen zusammen die Sachen einzukaufen. Wobei die Herren nach einer Stunde fertig waren, die Damen nach vier.

Schließlich kamen auch die mit jeweils einer großen Tüte und hochroten Gesichtern wieder in Godric's Hollow an, wo sie einen gemeinsamen Tag verbringen wollten. Hermine ließ sich außer Atem in die Arme ihres Fast-Mannes sinken.

„Ich habe ewig gebraucht um ein Kleid zu finden in das ich reinpasse!"

Für den nächsten Tag verabredeten sie sich am Strand in der Nähe, der nur für Zauberer zugänglich war. Dort war es immer warm und auch das Wasser war angenehm.

Ron und Hermine mussten noch ihre Pläne für die Hochzeit besprechen und etwas ausarbeiten, außerdem wollten sie überlegen wen sie einladen sollten. Sie hatten beschlossen im Fuchsbau zu heiraten.

Also trafen sie sich am späten Nachmittag am Strand und setzten sich gemütlich in den verlassenen Sand.

Sie besprachen alles, ließen Federn Einladungskarten schreiben und suchten Trauzeugen.

Ron grinste. „Harry, dir ist klar das nur du in Frage kommst?"

„Nein das nicht, aber wir haben uns vor Ewigkeiten versprochen das wir gegenseitig Trauzeugen werden." Ron lachte. Harry sah Hermine an.

„Und du?" Hermine sah Ginny an.

„Würdest du?"

„Die bösen Geister als Trauzeugin von dir ablenken? Immer doch!"

Hermine lachte. „Und Tonks und Luna wollte ich fragen ob sie Blumenmädchen spielen wollen...ich finde so was total romantisch!" Harry lachte.

„Oh da wird Tonks ihren Spaß bei haben."

Ginny sprang auf.

„Ich geh ans Meer." Sie streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und krempelte die Jeans hoch, dann lief sie zum Wasser. Glücklich beobachtete Harry sie, wie sie im Wasser herumlief und die untergehende Sonne betrachtete.

Hermine und Ron grinsten sich an.

„Na hau schon ab!"

Harry blickte sie dankbar an und zog ebenfalls seine Schuhe aus, bevor er zu Ginny sprintete.

Ginny hörte ihn kommen und drehte sich um, dabei streckte sie die Hände aus. Er fasste ihre Hände und drehte sie im Kreis, bis ihnen schwindelig war und sie lachend in den Sand fielen. Sie warteten bis der Boden aufhörte sich zu wackeln und standen dann wieder auf. Ginny sah sich wieder den Sonnenuntergang an.

„Das ist wunderschön. Ich liebe Sonnenuntergänge am Meer." Erzählte sie.

„Und ich liebe dich." Erwiderte Harry.

„Schleimer!"

„Ooh, das kannst du nicht sagen!" Ginny sah ihn an. Der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Nein, das lässt du sein! Untersteh dich!" sie wusste, er würde sie wider kitzeln wollen. Langsam wich sie zurück, Harry folgte ihr.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er, als ihr das Meerwasser bis zum Rand ihrer Jeans stand.

Ginny überlegte. Sie konnte nicht weiter ins Wasser gehen, da würde sie wegen dem Wasser schnell stolpern. Also nach vorne. Dort stand aber Harry! Da blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne und schubste Harry. Dieser war darauf nicht vorbereitet und fiel ins Wasser. Ginny ergriff die Chance und rannte los.

Hermine und Ron lachten lauthals, als sie diese Szene beobachteten. Sie hatten sich gemütlich hingekuschelt und die vorherigen Geschehnisse gerührt mitangesehen.

„Super Ginny! Ich wusste du schaffst es!" feuerte Ron seine Schwester an. Diese lachte ihn keck an und machte einen Knicks.

Harry war währenddessen prustend aufgestanden und hatte sich an Ginny herangeschlichen. Nun packte er sie von hinten, schmiss sie über seine Schultern und marschierte wieder zurück ins Wasser. Ginny zappelte mit den Füßen und trommelte mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Harry nein! Harry! Lass das! Nein! Hör auf! Ha- " der Rest wurde buchstäblich verschluckt...vom Wasser! Harry hatte sie mit voller Wucht in das hüfthohe Wasser geschmissen. Hustend kam sei wieder hoch.

„Ich könnte dich dafür verfluchen!" schimpfte sie.

„Könntest du. Willst du aber nicht!"

„Immer hast du Recht!"

„Nicht schmollen Süße. Kriegst auch eine Belohnung dafür."

„Und was?" Er legte die Hände an ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Ich bin so froh das ich dich wiederhab!"

Sie küssten sich innig. Ginny fuhr mit der Hand durch sein ohnehin vom Wasser abstehendes Haar, die andere Hand fuhr auf seinem Rücken auf und ab.

Als sie sich wieder entschlossen zu atmen, vergrub Ginny grinsend ihr Gesicht in Harrys nassem Hemd.

„Guck dir mal unsere Begleiter an."

Harry lugte über seine Schulter. Ron hatte sich über die liegende Hermine gebeugt und küsste sie.

„Na die wollen wohl möglichst schnell ein zweites Kind." Schmunzelte Harry.

Ginny nahm seine Hand und sie wateten zurück in den Sand, wo sie sich trocken zauberten und dann noch etwas am Meer entlang wanderten.

Danach gingen sie zurück zu Ron und Hermine, die mittlerweile eingeschlafen waren, wobei Hermine ihren Kopf auf Rons Bauch gelegt hatte.

Harry und Ginny unterhielten sich leise, irgendwann setzte Ginny sich auf Harrys Schoß, der im Schneidersitz saß und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Bauch.

„Du bist kuschelig." Sagte sie mitten im Gespräch.

Harry lachte und legte seine Hände auf ihre, die auf ihrem Bauch gefaltet waren. Zusammen sahen sie schweigend auf das Meer.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, zündete Harry ein Feuer an. Nun betrachteten sie die knackenden und knisternden Flammen.

Schließlich wachte Hermine auf und setzte sich gegenüber von ihnen hin.

„Ich will auch jemanden zum kuscheln." Seufzte sie mit einem Blick auf den nun schnarchenden Ron.

„Ich mach das." Sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Ron.

„ESSEN!" Ron sprang auf und stand einige Sekunden verwirrt da, bis er sich wieder in den Sand fallen ließ.

„Du hast es schon wieder gemacht!" „Warum?"

Harry, Ginny und Hermine lachten.

„Komm her Schnuckel, ich will kuscheln." Grinste Hermine.

Er folgte ihren Worten und zusammen plauderten sie noch eine Weile, bevor sie dann nach Hause apparierten.

Dort schlüpfte Ginny bald unter die Decke und wartete, doch Harry kam nicht. Deshalb stand sie wieder auf und folgte dem schwachen Licht. Es kam aus dem obersten Stockwerk, wo Harry sich ein Arbeitszimmer eingerichtete hatte. Dort saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte eine Kerze angezündet und schrieb etwas.

Ginny lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. Um ihn herum waren Bücher und Pergamente verstreut in denen er ab und an wühlte. Seine Haare waren durcheinander und er schien eifrig zu schreiben. Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an ihn heran und guckte ihm über die Schulter.

„Du schläfst noch nicht." Stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

„Du auch nicht. Wie hast du mich bemerkt?"

„Du solltest dir nächste mal die Haare zusammenbinden und nicht duschen gehen. Du riechst wunderbar blumig."

Und tatsächlich, ihre Haare lagen auf seinen Schultern, er musste sie bemerkt haben.

„Was schreibst du?" Vor Harry lag ein dicker, großer Stapel Pergamente, alle mit sauberer Schrift beschrieben und auf jeder Seite eine Zahl.

„Ein Buch?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja."

„Worüber?"

„Über Dementoren. Ich habe mir die Notizen des Professors besorgt und eigene hinzugefügt. Dann habe ich noch einige Bücher gefunden. Und jetzt möchte ich alles sammeln und das erste Buch über Dementoren schreiben, besonders wie man sie vernichten kann und seine Seele wiederbekommt."

„Das finde ich toll Harry. Wie weit bist du?"

„Ich schätze es wird noch ein bis zwei Tage dauern, dann lass ich Hermine noch mal alles durchsehen und werde es dann an irgendeinen Verlag schicken."

Ginny legte die Arme um ihn.

„Mach das, aber jetzt kommst du zu mir ins Bett, es kann doch nicht sein das du mich alleine lässt! Ohne mein Kuscheltier kann ich nicht schlafen!"

Harry grinste, pustete die Kerze aus und stand auf.

„Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen. Leg dich schon mal hin."

Harry zog sich schnell um und kroch dann zu Ginny unter die Decke. Sie schnurrte wohlig und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Die Tage bis zu Hermines und Rons Hochzeit vergingen schnell. Die letzte Nacht hatten Hermine und Harry ihre Plätze getauscht, da sich Traditionsgemäß die Braut und der Bräutigam nicht sehen durften.

Am Hochzeitsmorgen lief es in beiden Häusern sehr nervös ab. Harry und Ron waren frühmorgens zum Fuchsbau appariert, um sich fertig zu machen. Molly hielt dort alle seit fünf Uhr morgens auf Trab. Alle Weasleys waren schon da, ebenso Albus Dumbledore, der sie verheiraten würde.

Ginny und Hermine blieben in Godrics Hollow, und Tonks und Luna stießen auch bald zu ihnen. So standen sie alle im Wohnzimmer, Ginny hatte einige große Spiegel aufgestellt und einen Hocker, falls die Kleider noch geändert werden müssten.

„So, hier habe ich eure Kleider." Sagte Ginny und ließ zwei Kleider heranschweben.

„Anprobieren!" nach einigen Minuten saßen beide Blumenmädchen in ihren Kleidern, und sie sahen sehr hübsch aus. Es waren türkisene Kleider, die bis zum Knie gingen. Oben waren sie hauteng und schmiegten sich an den Körper an, ein V – Ausschnitt zeigte viel Dekollete, und ab der Hüfte fiel der Stoff in leichten Falten. Dazu trugen sie türkise Mokassins.

Beide waren nur leicht geschminkt, und hatten wenig Schmuck um, einzig eine längere silberne Kette schmückte ihre Hälse.

Lunas lange blonde Haare waren glatt geföhnt und mit glitzernden Spangen in Form von Blümchen etwas aus dem Gesicht gesteckt.

Tonks trug ihre Lieblingsfrisur, die stacheligen, knallpinken Haare welche einen starken Kontrast zu dem Kleid bildeten. Ihr hatten sie ein weißen Stirnreifen ins Haar gesteckt. Jedes Kleid wurde noch etwas angepasst und fertig waren die beiden.

Mit Hermine war es schon wesentlich komplizierter. Es dauerte erst mal einige Zeit, bis sie in ihrem Kleid war. Dann sah sie die anderen an, den Tränen nahe.

„Ich seh' scheiße aus oder?"

„Hermine!" kam es von drei Frauen. Ginny lächelte.

„Komm, mach dich zu deinem und unserem besten jetzt nicht nervös. Du weißt das du toll aussiehst, und du wirst die hübscheste Braut die ich je gesehen habe. Und jetzt lass uns an dich ran, du musst fertiggemacht werden."  
Eine Stunde später stand auch Hermine glücklich da. Der Rock ihres schneeweißen Kleides fing direkt unter der Brust an, so saß das Kleid schön und nicht so eng, was nicht sehr gut ausgesehen hätte. Den Bauch sah man zwar trotzdem, er sah aber nicht störend aus, sondern als gehöre er dazu. Das Kleid war schulterfrei, an den Armen hielt es sich durch etwas Tüll. Der Stoff oberhalb des Rockes ähnelte vom Aussehen Seide, nur am geraden Ausschnitt ging etwas Tüll entlang. Der Rock war aus Tüll, der an der Seite einige schöne Perlen eingestickt hatte.

Das ganze Kleid war bodenlang, dazu trug sie flache weiße Schuhe, da ihr Rücken schon so schnell wehtat, und sie wollte das durch Schuhe mit hohem Absatz nicht noch verstärken. Ihre Haare hatten sie mit weißen Klammern hochgesteckt, nur einige gelockte Strähnen säumten ihr Gesicht. Auch sie war nur leicht geschminkt, sie wollte immer natürlich aussehen. Den Schleier aus Tüll wollten sie erst nachher in ihre Haare stecken.

Als letztes war dann Ginny dran. Sie trug ein smaragdgrünes Kleid, das sehr schlicht gehalten war und aus Seide genäht. Es war bodenlang, hauteng und auch nach unten ging es nur leicht auseinander. Es war kein angenähter Rock, es war ein ganzes Kleid ohne Übergang, was ihre Taille schön betonte. Dazu trug sie grüne Sandalen mit Pfennigabsatz. Ihr Haar trug sie schon länger Schulterlang, und durch das schneiden waren die Haare lockig geworden. Also hatte sie sich entschlossen die Haare offen zu lassen. Genauso wie die anderen war auch sie leicht geschminkt, um den Hals trug sie ihr Amulett und am Finger den Verlobungsring.

Nun waren sie alle bereit und hatten noch eine Stunde Zeit. Sie steckten Hermine ihren Schleier an und betrachteten sich alle nebeneinander. Insgesamt fanden sie, sahen sie alle recht hübsch aus. Bis Ginny aufschrie.

„Hermine! Wir müssen den Brauch noch erfüllen! Du brauchst was altes, was neues, was geliehenes und was blaues!"

Hermine grinste.

„Also, neu ist ja wohl mein Kleid. Alt ist meine Kette. Wer gibt mir etwas?" Ginny grinste und lief nach oben. Wieder kam sie mit einem blauen Tanga.

„Das ist geliehen und blau." Lachte Ginny auf Hermines schockierten Blick. Nun lachten auch die anderen.

„Und außerdem wird das Ron heute Nacht auch freuen. Also zieh an!" kicherte Tonks. Hermine warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu und wechselte dann ihre Unterwäsche.

Nun waren sie alle bereit. Tonks und Luna apparierten schon einmal zum Fuchsbau um dort zu warten, Hermine und Ginny blieben zurück. Sofort nahm Hermine Ginny bei der Hand.

„Was ist los? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so nervös."  
Ginny schwieg und das Grinsen wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Mine, ich glaub ich bin schwanger." Nun schaute auch Hermine erschrocken.

„Was? Aber habt ihr denn...?"

„Am Abend als ich wiedergekommen bin, sonst noch nicht."

„Wieso habt ihr nicht verhütet?"

„Hermine! Wir haben uns sechs Monate nicht gesehen, er hat in der Zeit auch noch andauernd an mich denken müssen, wir waren an dem Abend total hin und weg von unseren Gefühlen, die waren sehr stark, ich war noch richtig benebelt und konnte nicht vernünftig denken und es war unser beider erstes Mal! Brauchst du noch einen Grund?"

Hermine schnaufte.

„Euer erstes?"

„Ja. Wir waren in unserem sechsten Schuljahr nur ein paar Tage zusammen, da wäre wir noch nicht so weit gegangen. Und ich bin nicht mit jemand anderes zusammen gewesen danach, für mich waren wir immer noch ein heimliches Paar, jedenfalls von den Gefühlen her. Und Harry hatte auch keine andere, das weiß ich."

Hermine lächelte.

„Beim ersten Mal gleich schwanger. Na ihr seid mir welche! Bist du dir denn sicher?"

Ginny funkelte sie wütend an.

„Ich bin eine Woche überfällig. Soll ich es Harry sagen?"

„Noch nicht, erst wenn du sicher bist. Das kann auch von deinem Verschwinden herkommen, oder von Aufregung. Warte noch, oder komm doch einfach mit wenn ich meinen nächsten Termin habe! Da kann Ron sowieso nicht mit."

„Danke Mine, das mache ich. Aber ich weiß gar nicht ob ich das überhaupt will. Ich bin erst 18!"

„Luna ist auch erst 18! Und ich bin auch nur ein Jahr älter als du!"

„Aber ich habe ein halbes Jahr verpasst! Ich möchte auch mal Abends mit Harry rausgehen oder feiern! Und wenn wir schon ein Kind haben..."

„Du könntest abtreiben."

„Könnte ich nicht! Das Kind lebt doch dann schon!"

„Und es nach der Geburt adoptieren lassen?"

„Nein. Wenn es so Eltern wie die Malfoys bekommt? Oder Muggel?" wiedersprach Ginny.

„Dann musst du es ja wohl behalten. Aber du wärest unglücklich, und das würde dein Kind auch spüren."

„Ich weiß. Ich muss einfach mit Harry darüber reden. Ich komme mit zu deinen nächsten Termin. Wann ist er denn?"

„In einer Woche. Und mach dich jetzt nicht verrückt. Heute ist auch ein besonderer Tag für dich, den sollst du dir durch so was nicht vermiesen. Und ein Kind wäre froh, eine so junge Mutter zu haben. Du hast keine Angst das du zu jung bist, du hast einfach nur Angst das Harry denkt das du zu jung bist oder?"

Ginny nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

„OH nein, du weinst jetzt nicht, dann müssen wir dich neu schminken und wir haben noch fünf Minuten bevor wir zum Fuchsbau müssen." Wieder Willen musste Ginny nun lachten, und die Tränen waren versiegt.

„Danke Minchen." Sie drückte ihre Freundin fest.

„Das letzte mal bevor du verheiratet bist!"

Sie wollten gerade apparieren als Ginny rief.

„Dein Brautstrauß!" sie spurtete mit hochgerafftem Kleid in die Küche und holte den Strauß, der aus rosafarbenen und weißen Rosen bestand.

Dann hielten sie sich an den Händen und apparierten.

Bei Harry und Ron lief es einiges durcheinander ab. Erst mal verschliefen sie, sodass sie dank Molly noch eine Stunde Zeit hatten. Schnell gingen sie duschen und schnappten sich dann ihre Anzüge. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie angezogen.

Harry trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd, dazu eine smaragdgrüne Krawatte, die farblich zu seinen Augen und später zu Ginnys Kleid passte. Seine Haare ließ er nach einigen Versuchen so wie immer.

Ron trug ebenfalls einen schwarzen Anzug, mit einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Fliege. In seinem Knopfloch steckten noch zwei Rosen, jeweils eine rosafarbene und eine weiße, passend zum Brautstrauß.

Pünktlich traten sie in den festlichen Garten. Im vorderen Teil waren einige Tische und das Buffet für später aufgebaut. Dann kamen mehrer Bankreihen, die schon voll besetzt waren und vorne schließlich der Altar.

Rons Brüder waren einheitlich gekleidet, ihre Freundinnen oder in Bills Fall Frau trugen jedoch verschiedene Sachen. Neville hatte glücklich seinen Arm um seine Freundin gelegt, die schon einen Korb mit Blumen in der Hand hielt. Tonks und Remus waren noch drinnen bei ihren Kindern.

Bald kamen auch alle anderen Gäste an und setzten sich schließlich.

Die Zeremonie begann.

Dumbledore schritt in einem traditionellen Gewand mit goldenen Stickereien den Mittelgang entlang und stellte sich dann hinter den Altar.

Als nächstes trat ein nervöser Ron seinen Weg an, er war fürchterlich aufgeregt. Schließlich war auch er am Altar angelangt, es kamen ihm vor wie einige Stunden, die er für diese paar Schritte gebraucht hatte.

Als nächstes gingen Harry und Ginny eingehakt den Gang entlang. Mit ihren farblich passenden Bekleidungen gaben sie ein wunderbares Paar ab, und nicht viele Blicke folgten ihnen bewundernd. Harry stellte sich schließlich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln neben Ron, Ginny auf die andere Seite, wo zwischen ihr und Ron noch Hermine stehen würde.

Diese wurde auch bald von ihrem Vater hereingeführt. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und Rons vorherige Nervosität und Angst legte sich bei ihrem Anblick. Trotz ihres Babybauches war sie eine wunderhübsche Braut.

Ihr Vater führte sie stolz den Mittelgang entlang. Als er bei Ron angekommen war nickte er ihm freundlich zu, hob Hermines Schleier von ihrem Gesicht weg, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und gab ihre Hand dann in die Rons. Nachdem er das getan hatte, setzte er sich neben seine Frau, die schon ein Taschentuch hervorgeholt hatte, ebenso wie Molly.

Nun wandten sich das Brautpaar und die Trauzeugen zum Altar.

Albus begann eine Rede.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, um die Hexe Hermine Jane Granger und den Zauberer Ronald Bilius Weasley zu einem rechtmäßigem Ehepaar zu machen. Es sind zwei Menschen die sich schon lange kannte, jedoch erst nach vielen Jahren entdeckt haben das sie füreinander bestimmt sind. Die Liebe kann vieles, sie kann in dunklen Tagen Licht spenden, in traurigen Zeiten fröhlich machen und in schwachen Momenten wieder Kraft geben. So können auch diese beiden Menschen sich mit ihrer Liebe aufrecht erhalten."

Ein Schluchzen aus den Reihen der Gästen zeugte von der Schönheit der Rede Dumbledores.

Dieser nickte Ron zu. Er wandte sich an Hermine.

„Hermine, du bist die schönste, liebevollste, freundlichste und liebenswerteste Frau die ich kenne. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, doch macht Liebe bekanntlich blind, und das hat sie lange geschafft. Ich bin überglücklich das ich doch irgendwann meine Augen öffnen konnte und kann mir nun nicht mehr vorstellen ohne dich zu leben. Ich freue mich auf unser Leben als Eheleute, als Familie und als Liebende. Ich liebe dich wie man eine Person nur lieben kann, du bist mein Leben und das Gegenstück zu meiner Seele. Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig und werde nie damit aufhören."

Hermine musste einige Male tief durchatmen bevor sie wieder einigermaßen sicher sprechen konnte. Auch Harry standen Tränen in den Augen, er hatte Ron nie für einen Poeten gehalten, aber Hermine rief wohl doch einige andere Seiten in ihm hervor.

Ginny liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und sie machte sich keine Mühe diese zu verbergen.

„Ron, du bist das beste was mir in meinem Leben geschehen ist. Auch ich habe erst nach langer Zeit bemerkt, das ich dich liebe, und doch haben wir in weniger Zeit schöne Momente miteinander verbracht. Ich möchte das diese Momente nie aufhören und wir zusammen glücklich werden. Ich möchte eine große Familie mit dir gründen. Und ich möchte dich ewig lieben, so wie ich es jetzt tue. Du bist alles was ich brauche."

Die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen und vergaßen alles um sich herum, bis Dumbledore sprach.

„So wollen wir beginnen. Ronald Bilius Weasley, möchtest du die hier anwesende Hexe Hermine Jane Granger zu deiner dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen, sei lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit: Ja ich will."

Ron versank in kastanienbraunen Augen.

„Ja, ich will." Sagte er mit Nachdruck. Harry reichte ihm das Kissen mit den einfachen goldenen Eheringen und Ron streifte seiner Verlobten sanft ihren über.

„Hermine Jane Granger, möchtest du den hier anwesenden Zauberer Ronald Bilius Weasley zu deinem dir rechtmäßig angetrauten Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit: Ja, ich will."

Hermine lächelte ihn warm an.

„Ja ich will." und streifte ihm ebenfalls den Ring um.

„Dann dürfen sie die Braut küssen." Auf diese Worte hatte Ron gewartet, er zog Hermine an sich ran und küsste sie, erst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten brach ein roter Funkenregen über ihnen aus, was die magische Vereinigung bezeugte. Die Gäste johlten und pfiffen. Tonks und Luna standen mittlerweile mit ihren Blumenkörbchen neben den Trauzeugen und gingen nun langsam los um die Blumen zu werfen. Wiederwillig löste das frischgebackene Ehepaar sich und schritt ihnen Arm in Arm hinterher. Sie strahlten und lachten.

Harry bot Ginny seinen Arm an.

„Darf ich sie bitten mich zu begleiten?" fragte er zwinkernd.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen."


	30. Chapter 30

So Leute, das wars, hiermit ist die FF beendet!

Kapitel 30

Bis zum Abend wurde viel gelacht und viele Geschichten erzählt. Als es zu dämmern begann, wurde zum Essen geladen. Nach dem Essen unterhielten sich alle laut und Harry wurde es nach einiger Zeit zu viel. Er klopfte mit einem Messer an sein Glas und stand dann auf.

„Also als Trauzeuge muss ich ja wohl im Laufe des Abends irgendwas sagen, und das erledige ich lieber jetzt als nachher, wenn ich betrunken bin.

Jahrelang hab ich beobachtet, wie die beiden sich bei jeder Gelegenheit gestritten haben. Ich habe mich geärgert, habe öfters fast den Kopf gegen die Wand gehauen, weil jeder außer zwei Personen merkte, das sie zusammen gehören. Die zwei Personen waren natürlich sie, das war ja klar.

Sie sind füreinander bestimmt, schon immer. Und es ist ihnen erst aufgefallen, als meine Auforderungen, Bemühungen und gelegentliche Verweigerung einer Verabredung zu dritt zu auffällig wurden. Und dann haben sie es verstanden.

Die Zeit danach war schwierig für uns drei. Ich konnte meine Liebe jeden Tag sehen, aber nicht mit ihr zusammen sein, und die zwei waren so glücklich. Aber nie, niemals war ich eifersüchtig. Sie haben sich verdient, und ich war froh das sie jemanden hatten.

Und jetzt sitzen sie hier, mir Tränen in den Augen, was mir zeigt das meine Worte wahr sind. Sie sind verheiratet, glücklich und haben schon damit angefangen, eine Familie zu gründen. Und bevor alle hier heulend rumsitzen bin ich dafür, das jetzt ordentlich gefeiert wird.

Auf Ron und Hermine Weasley!"

Harry hob sein Glas und alle tranken auf Ron und Hermines Wohl. Dann eröffnete das Brautpaar den Tanz. Natürlich wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und Hermine kuschelte sich an Rons Brust.

„Bist du glücklich mein Schatz?" fragte er sie und küsste ihr auf die Haare.

„Ich war nie glücklicher. Und diese wunderbare Rede von Harry! Sie war toll!"

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Er hat nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

„Und wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich immer glücklich. Ron, ich liebe dich, und zweifele niemals daran. Du gibst mir Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, als hör auf nachzudenken und küss mich."

Gesagt, getan.

Harry hielt Ginny die Hand hin und zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hey, das ist unser erster!" flüsterte Harry seiner Verlobten ins Ohr.

„Aber bestimmt nicht unser letzter." Entgegnete Ginny. Er grinste und küsste sie unendlich zärtlich. Dann wechselte das Tempo und Harry wirbelte Ginny zu Ron und Hermine.

„Partnertausch!" rief er und schnappte sich Hermine.

„Na Mine, wie geht's dir?"

„Der Bauch stört beim tanzen."

„Ooh, das ist aber schrecklich! Was kann man dagegen tun?" grinste Harry.

„Abwarten, nichts als abwarten. Verdammt!"

Nun musste Harry laut lachen.

„Ich freu mich für dich Minchen. Aber jetzt geb ich dich wieder ab, ich vermisse Ginny." Er küsste seine beste Freundin auf die Wange, dann wechselte er wieder mit Ron.

Ginny grinste ihn an.

„Ich soll dir ausrichten das du um Mitternacht die Leute ablenken sollst, Ron will Hermine sein Geschenk zeigen."

„Kein Problem." Er hob den Daumen in Richtung Ron.

„Was bekommt Hermine denn?" neugierig blinzelte Ginny ihn an.

„Das wirst du schon noch sehen."

Um Mitternacht ließ Harry ein paar Raketen steigen, bei denen Fred und George fleißig mithalfen. So bekam keiner mit, das Ron und Hermine verschwanden.

Sie apparierten vor Harrys Haus in Godrics Hollow.

„Ron? Was machen wir hier?"

„Komm einfach mit. Ich habe in letzter Zeit oft was von Überstunden erzählt..." begann Ron während sie die Straße entlanggingen. „...und das war gelogen. Ich bin immer hierhin appariert. Ich habe uns einen wichtigen Schritt für die Zukunft aufgebaut." Er öffnete das Türchen in einer großen Hecke die zum Nachbargrundstück gehörte.

„Willkommen in unseren eigenen Haus, der Villa of Paradise!"

Vor ihnen stand ein Haus, nicht groß aber auch nicht klein, genau richtig für eine kleine Familie. Ein riesiger Garten umsäumte das Haus. Am Tag würde viel Sonnenlicht hereinscheinen.

„RON ICH LIEBE DICH!" rief Hermine und fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals.

„Woher hast du das Geld? Und wie bist du auf diese Idee gekommen?" fragte sie mit Freudentränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe mir etwas geliehen. Aber das meiste hab ich selbst gemacht, also hat es nicht viel gekostet. Und ich weiß doch wie sehr du dieses Dorf liebst, also fand ich das genau richtig."

Hermine seufzte.

„Erzähl mir etwas über das Haus. Können wir reingehen?"

„Ich muss dir erst etwas anderes zeigen. Komm mal mit."

Über einen kleinen Gartenweg gingen sie zu einer großen Weide deren Zweige bis auf den Boden reichten. Ron schob einige davon zu Seite.

„Mine? Unser kleines Nest."

Hinter den Zweigen war fast ein kleiner Raum, komplett von Ästen umschlossen. Am Stamm stand eine Holzbank. Von draußen würde man nichts sehen können. Es war wirklich ein Nest.

„Wie schnuckelig! Das ist ja echt süß!"

Sie setzten sich auf die Bank und Ron nahm Hermines Hand.

„Wir haben ein Erdgeschoss, einen Keller und ein Obergeschoss. Eine große Küche geht in unser Wohnzimmer und Esszimmer über, lässt sich mit einer Tür verschließen. Ein Schlafzimmer für uns, ein Gästezimmer mit Doppelbett und drei Kinderzimmer. Ich habe vorgesorgt." Fügte er auf Hermines strafenden Blick hinzu.

„Unser Schlafzimmer, ein Bad, Küche und Wohnzimmer befinden sich unten, die anderen Schlafzimmer und ein großes Bad oben. Im Keller ist ein großer Vorratsraum und eine Badküche." Erklärte Ron weiter.

„Was?"

„Na so einen Raum wie deine Eltern haben! Mit einer Putzmaschine, Blügeeisen..."

„Ron. Eine Waschmaschine und ein Bügeleisen." Hermine schaute ernst, musste dann aber doch lachen.

„Na dann eben so. Aber ich wusste ja das du nie einsehen wirst dass man auch mit Magie waschen kann."

Ein Schlag auf den Arm brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist toll Ron. Einfach schön. Und praktisch das wir direkt neben Harry und Ginny wohnen."

Hermine rutschte nahe zu Ron.

„Meinst du das drei Kinderzimmer reichen?" schmunzelte sie.

„Ausbaufähig." Sie lachten beide und Ron zog seine Frau auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich liebe dich mein Schatz."  
"Ich dich auch meine Süße, ich dich auch."

So das wars. Ehrlich. Das war es. Natürlich kommt noch ein Epilog, schließlich kann ich die Geschichte nicht so offen lassen, besonders mit den ganzen Kindern...

Aber ich finde dieses Ende schön und es hat so gepasst, ich habe es spontan entschieden.

Da ich aber unbedingt noch das Gespräch über das Kind von Ginny und Harry einbringen wollte, werde ich das jetzt noch als ein Extrakapitel dransetzten.

30.2

Einige Tage später ging Ginny mit Hermine zum Arzt. Er bestätigte das sie schwanger war. Die Glückwünsche konnte sie allerdings nicht so fröhlich entgegen nehmen.

„Hermine ich hab Angst." Flüsterte Ginny vor der Tür.

„Heeey...Ginny das wird schon. Rede jetzt sofort mit Harry drüber okay?"

„Mache ich. Bis dann."

„Viel Glück, ich denke an dich."

Schweigend aßen Harry und Ginny zu Abend, bis Harry sein Besteck hinschmiss.

„Ginny was ist los? Du hast irgendwas, also spucks aus."

„Harry bitte sei jetzt nicht böse. Ich bin schwanger."

Ginny senkte den Kopf und sah auf ihre Hände. Plötzlich schoben sich zwei andere in ihre. Harry kniete vor ihr und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Wo liegt das Problem?" fragte er sie sanft.

„Wie bitte? Du findest nicht das wir zu jung sind? Das wir noch warten sollten?"

„Nein! Ginny ein Kind heißt doch nicht das wir uns nur noch langweilen können! Es ist ein neuer Lebensabschnitt, aber mehr nicht! Wir können uns darauf freuen! Aber ein Kind wäre für mich nie ein Grund traurig zu werden! Ginny, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit die ich habe endlich eine Familie zu bekommen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du in der Schule noch schwanger geworden wärst und auch wenn es erst in zwanzig Jahren wäre. Es ist mir egal ob die Zeiten schwierig sind oder nicht. Ich weiß das wir beide das zusammen durchstehen können und das wir das auch schaffen werden. Liebe ist stärker als alles andere."  
Ginny schluchzte.

„Oh Harry...ich liebe dich!"

Epilog

Am 17. Januar 2002 fand die Hochzeit von Neville und Luna statt. Es war ein frohes Fest und kaum einer außer den schwangeren Frauen war nüchtern.

Am 2. Februar 2002 heirateten Harry und Ginny. Ein großes Team von Auroren konnte verhindern das Reporter am Tag der Hochzeit einen der Gäste erwischten, aber die Tage danach waren alle Häuser belagert und die Journalisten gaben erst auf als sie ein Interview hatten.

Am 4. März 2002 feierten George, Angelina, Fred und Katie ihre Hochzeit. Sie wurde wunderschön und sehr fröhlich, da die Zwillinge es nicht lassen konnten einige ihrer Scherzartikel unter das Essen zu mischen.

Am 27. März 2002 bekam Hermine die Wehen und gebar einige Stunden später zur Überraschung aller einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, Zwillinge. Sie wurden auf die Namen Tony Arthur Weasley und Kate Molly Weasley. Später würden sie die typisch roten Haare bekommen, jedoch die struppige Art ihrer Mutter. Vom Wesen waren sich Mutter und Tochter und Vater und Sohn ähnlich.

Am 13. Mai 2002 wurden die Kinder der Zwillinge geboren. Fred und Katie bekamen ein Mädchen das auf den Namen Abby Weasley getauft wurde, George und Angelina einen Jungen der auf den Namen Alec Weasley hörte. Sie beide waren Rumtreiber wie die Zwillinge und trieben in Hogwarts alle Lehrer in den Wahnsinn.

Am 10. Juli 2002 wurde der Sohn von Luna und Neville geboren. Er wurde Benjamin Thomas Longbottom genannt. Sein munteres und rebellisches Wesen hielt seine Eltern sehr auf Trab.

Am 11. August 2002 wurde Felicitas Lily Potter geboren. Sie bekam schwarze Haare die bei Sonnenlicht rote Strähnen hatten. Ihre Augen waren die grünen Harrys, sie wurde eine Schönheit, der jeder Junge hinter hersah.

Alle Kinder kamen im gleichen Jahr nach Hogwarts und alle nach Gryffindor. Sie wurden der Schreck aller Lehrer, und auch Harry hatte seine Probleme.

Doch trotzdem lebten die Kinder fröhlich, sie hatten eine schöne Kindheit. Harry war überglücklich endlich war sein Traum einer Familie in Erfüllung gegangen. Und eigentlich hatte Tom Vorlost Riddle ihm geholfen. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, wie wichtig die Liebe, das Leben und die Familie waren, das alles durch den Fluch der Liebe.


End file.
